Run To You
by Droory
Summary: Isaac x Mia x Jenna triangle. 'I promise, no matter where you are when you need me, I'll run to you. As fast as I can.' (Epilogue in the works)
1. Confusion

_**Hello all again. As always I thank you in advance for taking the time to reading my stuff. This is just a set up and description, so don't expect anything overly dramatic or shocking. (It's only the first chapter, jeez, give me some time.) I do hope I manage to entertain and enthrall.  
Now then, to the story!**  
_

* * *

_I always thought it would be simple. It would be an easy process, uncomplicated and sincere. How wrong I was. I was mature enough to know that was not how the world worked. I refused to acknowledge this though, despite all that I had already gone through. It had been two years already and I refused to accept that this would be the same. I convinced myself that this would be different, that this would be simple, that this would not hurt anyone. I insisted on keeping just one part of my childlike naiveté, foolish to keep it with that one part. That's why I overreacted and jumped at the first chance when I learned it was not simple. What a fool I was._

* * *

Light spilt over the horizon, swords of empirical silvers, pinks, oranges, yellows, golds, and reds. With the coming of dawn, the heavens flooded onto the lone ship, drowning all in its shining dominance. With light came new warmth, a new life to a new-born day. Within the ship, as the essences of dawn shone through the porthole and spread its way across the room, Isaac awoke easily.

Isaac's eyelids fluttered slightly, before he brought a hand up to rub away the tiredness in his eyes. The Venus Adept had a truly unremarkable look for one who was questing to save the world. He had an athletic build, muscular and toned, certainly impressive. His facial features, though, were what belied his inner strength. He was the typical _'shining knight'_ that girls dreamed to come save them from danger. His hair a golden, dirt-brown, not of the ethereal shine one might imagine of a hero, protruded out in controlled unkempt spikes. Beneath them, around his neck, was a long yellow scarf that had rested there since he had inherited it at birth. It was horribly dirty and stained after the years, washed only by rain or baths, but Isaac refused to remove it. Above it was his face rather effeminate for a young warrior, still young and rosy-cheeked for the girls' dreams. His eyes were a bright and youthful shining sapphire-blue. Within, they held love, ease, confidence, and modesty.

He yawned as he stared up at the wooden panels of Babi's Lemurian Ship. Even after nearly a year, he still marvelled at both the craftsmanship and the ship's ability. He had promised to look for Lemuria, but he was forced to give up on it after the news from a complete stranger.

_My, my, you travellers have the same aura as those five who passed through here recently. They had strange powers and a ship very similar to yours. There was a man, dark-haired and dead-set, a young golden-haired girl, a man far older than myself, and a crimson haired girl who with her blue-haired companion._

Felix was alive. He wasn't sure how he felt about this news. Felix used to be one of his closest friends, but he betrayed him, he betrayed everyone from vale, betrayed everything they believed in. Isaac had taken an oath to stop him, he had sworn to do whatever it took to prevent the Beacons from being ignited. Would he have to fight Felix? Would he have to kill his previous best friend? What if Sheba and Jenna were helping him, he would have to fight them too. They had Alex as well, and he was the strongest Adept he had ever seen. He fumed slightly as he thought of Alex. That man told him that Jenna had been with the _'blue-haired man'_. How could she?

"_Mmm, morning."_The presence beside him said.

He looked down at the wondrous body at his side. Mia rubbed her tired eyes as she let out a yawn. Mia's eyes moved over his as she opened them in the morning light. Her large cerulean orbs reflected his sapphire ones perfectly. Each change of light shone a new shafted reflection onto the surfaces of her eyes only to be changed again. Her dark pupils occasionally swallowed by, occasionally swallowing, the short streaks of varied azure and cobalt that surrounded them. Her hair spilt from her head elegantly, almost like tresses of watery currents that meandered through the land. It seemed like water as she elegantly glided around the ship, glide as she did with her delicate pace, flowing behind her in delicate waves of rippling movement. The careful strands framed her subtle features. She was a naturally beautiful young woman, even though she would never accept or agree to such comments.

"_Morning, Mia. How'd you sleep?"_ Isaac asked, inhaling the sweet scents of Mia's hair.

"_Wonderfully, thank you."_ She propped herself up slightly, looking down on the young man, _"What time is it?"_

"_Only about six, maybe earlier."_ He answered simply.

The healer groaned and fell into his chest, complaining about how early it was. Isaac had to agree, he would much prefer to just stay with Mia right here like this for a while longer, but that was not wise, _"C'mon, Mia, get ready, I'll be waiting outside."_ He said, giving her a quick kiss.

The healer groaned afterwards again and fell into the bed as he pulled himself away, reluctantly of course, and left so that Mia could change from her night-clothes. The morning air had a bite behind it now that he had relinquished the warmth of both his blanket and Mia. He leaned, still very tired, against the cool wood of the door in the hallway, reflecting on the fact that he had allowed two Beacons to be ignited. He certainly felt far stronger now with the Venus Beacon offering him power, Mia told him she felt the same, whereas Garet and Ivan felt weaker. That was understandable, Venus and Mercury opposed Jupiter and Mars respectively. So, was stopping the Beacons from being lit really a bad thing.

He shut himself up instantly. Of course it was a bad thing. It was giving Adepts more power the direct cause of the wars in the past. That was the very problem so he would stop it no matter what. Even if he had to kill again.

Again…

He had killed two people. He had murdered two people. It may not have been in cold blood, it may have been self-defence and for the safety of the world, but it was still murder. If he had been anywhere else than on an Aerie when he had, he would have been thrown into a dank prison with his team, maybe he would have suffered the death penalty like some did in Tolbi.

"_Isaac!"_ A voice yelled from down the hall.

Isaac turned with a tired smile. Ivan was rushing toward him with his ever present boyish grin. The boy was interesting if nothing else. He was weedy and small by the standards set by the rest of the group, even by Mia, even if battle had toned him up slightly. He was the smallest person in the group, he was however, glue, in a way. One couldn't get rid of him, not that you would want to, if you tried, and he held everyone together. His personality was this very glue. He was excellently entertaining and a joy to be around. He was naturally light-hearted and easy-going and next to him you felt the very same. It was fantastic really. Truly, this ability was credited mainly to his incredible mental ability, a natural boon to a Jupiter Adept. He could find anything in a situation, anything at all, and use it to break the ice or cut the tension. He was clearly young as well. His short hair was a blinding array of blonde when the sun hit, it was a very light shade. It framed his head perfectly beneath its messy assortment of locks. His face was almost that of a baby's, full round cheeks, and large round eyes. The eyes though showed him truly. They were a deep purple, holding wisdom as deep as their colour. He was massively wise, but that too was fought by his immense immaturity, when he wanted to be.

"_Garet's falling asleep at the wheel. He wants you to take over."_

Isaac yawned and nodded, _"Can do, just wait until I get changed."_

Ivan stood still, although still was not right. He stood on the same spot but he was incapable of not moving at least some part of him constantly. Isaac swore he had some condition or something. He hadn't been like this when he first met him. He had been quiet, shy, and thoughtful. At some point he just changed into this new hyperactive boy.

"_It's Garet's fault."_ The boy stated instantly, _"He's infectious. Speaking of which, you didn't catch anything off Mia last night did you? Just cause she's a healer doesn't mean she's clean."_

"_Ivan!"_ Isaac snapped although he was laughing, _"Mia's not…"_

"_Not what?"_

The two turned to see Mia looking back and forth between the two of them curiously. Ivan erupted into laughter and ran back up onto deck. Isaac's face flushed a furious red and, shaking his head to Mia to state he didn't want to pursue the topic, retreated back inside his room to get changed.

Five minutes later he was ascending the stairs to the deck. Mia was sitting in the common room, quietly reading, and Ivan was juggling seven different fruits and one of his Djinn, who was squeaking out some warnings at the boy. Pushing open the door to the deck the morning air stung his skin with the salty sea breeze. Garet was at the wheel humming happily to himself, although Isaac swore the hums were more him talking to himself.

The nineteen year old had a truly imposing build, tall and muscular, very heroic. He was heroic too, noble and steadfast. He refused to let any friends be hurt, he refused to give up, and more than anything he refused not to defend. He was naturally a guard and wall for his friends, defending and protecting them. He rarely ever scolded, usually leaving that to Isaac. He exuded confidence and reassurance, excellent qualities for a future mayor of Vale. He was a child though, the oldest of the group, but certainly immature at heart. Not to say he wasn't mature, by no means did he lack maturity, when it was called upon he was probably one of the most mature people in the group. He was the heart of the group, sociable and entertaining no matter the situation. His visage reflected what he was at particular time's best. Above his broad shoulders were a strong jaw, wide smile, and unwaveringly kind eyes. They were a deep auburn, almost red, but more golden brown than any. They were very naturally kind, to meet eyes with him made one realise you were with someone who cared. And he could make you laugh too, he could so easily entertain. Part of that may be the sight of his hair, an extra foot of red hair stood straight up from his head after years of training. Watching him eat was also rather hilarious as he inhaled any meal within two minutes, regardless of size.

"_Finally!"_ The Mars Adept complained, turning to Isaac as he approached, _"You took your time! It was freezing last night! You've got the next night shift."_

"_Good morning to you too, Garet."_ Isaac smirked, claiming the wheel for himself, _"Sleep well?"_

"_Funny."_ He laughed, as he walked away, _"I'm so damn tir-"_

There was a loud _thud_ the next moment. Garet had collapsed onto his side, literally denting the heavy wooden planks with his weight. Isaac relinquished the wheel and ran to his best friend's side. The fool was snoring loudly. Isaac shook him asking if he was alright. Not two seconds after Isaac got to him did Garet start laughing. Isaac gave him a quick punch in the arm he had landed on as Garet called him _'too predictable'_and that the pain of falling over was _'worth it'_.

"_Idiot." _Isaac muttered through his quiet chuckles as he gripped the wheel again. He could see Jupiter Lighthouse far to the north. They were so close, he would stop its ignition. He had no choice.

* * *

Mia sighed, pushing away her book. It wasn't particularly interesting. She had purchased it in that small town, Yallam, where they learned of Felix's continued life. It was supposed to be a romantic novel, but so far she was unimpressed. She figured she could write something better, although somewhere within she conceded that she may not be able to produce something of any particular note.

She turned her eyes to Ivan who was still juggling his various items. Several more had been added in at some point or another, including another Djinn. The boy wasn't really focused on it, it was so effortless for him, seeing as he was currently dancing around the common room to a self-composed song. She was amazed at the young boy, he had so many talents, yet he had no desire to pursue any once this quest was over. He could have so many different occupations, composer, writer, poet, sculptor, artist, acrobat, comedian, the list went on.

Mia turned her eyes back down to the book on the table. Once this was all over…? What was she going to do once this was all over? She always thought that she would just go back to Imil, resume her duties as clan healer and tutor. True, the newly flowing Hermes Water made her duties as healer relatively redundant, seeing as the only malady to afflict the town was, more often than not, the common cold. So, what would she do? She had seen so much in just two short years. Her eyes opened, she experienced so much that she had never known during her sheltered life. Even the books, scarce as they were in Imil, told very little about the outside world. They all detailed the past, or Mercury.

Mia stood up quickly, while Ivan was in the middle of a song about a _'golden-haired priestess'_, and moved out to the deck. She deeply inhaled the saline ocean air. She closed her eyes, relishing the scents and sounds of the most powerful natural occurrence of Mercury. She always felt at home on the sea, as opposed to Isaac and Garet initially. The two, for the first month or so, suffered from terrible sea-sickness. Mia had to stay at their side constantly as they piloted their ship so as to keep them steady and on course, without fear of painting the deck a truly undesired colour.

Walking to Isaac, Mia hummed contentedly to herself, reflecting on how they had come to be together. It had been a sudden thing, it surprised her really. True, she always had those little fantasies about Isaac in some of her more lonely moments, but she never thought that he felt that way. The way he always talked about Jenna made it seem like he loved her. Mia had to admit she did become just a little jealous whenever Isaac would talk about Jenna like he did. She swore he used to worship the ground she walked on. Even Garet seemed very surprised that the two ended up together, considering he knew better than any how Isaac felt for Jenna. Granted, Mia attributed that to the fact that Garet had a little crush on her as well. It was cute and everything, but Garet was like a big brother to her and she never really thought about him like that.

_"Hey there."_ She said gently, wrapping Isaac up in a hug.

_"Oh, hey, Jenna."_Isaac said plainly, distractedly

_"What!?"_ She asked, moving around to face him.

Isaac snapped his gaze to her, looking right into her eyes, _"Huh? Uh, sorry… Mia. How are you?"_

_"Worried."_ She stated instantly, _"What's wrong with you? You seem distracted today."_

_"Guess I'm worried."_ He shrugged simply, _"I don't really wanna have to fight Felix and the rest of them when we catch up to them."_

Mia could sense that he was hiding what he wanted to say. She was jealous of course. He wanted to say Jenna. He was worried about her. She chose not to pursue the conversation, she knew he didn't want to and she certainly did not want to hear _another_ story about his childhood crush. She had heard enough as it is and was quite sick of them, although she would never admit it. Isaac was always happy when he reminisced, him and Garet, so if that's what it took to make them happy during these times then she could handle that.

* * *

Ivan, bored at last with his juggling, expertly tossed each item back to its respective place, largely the fruit bowl on the table. He fell into the couch in the room, which he had claimed as his when they first boarded the ship going as far as to burn his name into it, still singing his song about the _priestess_. He was bored, and it was so easy for that to happen on this boat. For whatever reason monsters rarely boarded their ship, and whenever they did they were no real challenge. He felt he was losing his battling edge, mentally of course since physically he could not do much. Thankfully they had constructed a target range in the bowels of the ship, but that required Mia to ensure a fire didn't leave them without a ship, and she was currently being lovey-dovey with Isaac.

It was so odd, he never saw the two of them together. Garet and Mia? Yes he had seen that, but Isaac? He wasn't sure what to make of that. It had happened so suddenly one day, shortly after they had learned Felix was still alive, three days to be precise, and they had been together since then. Only two weeks, so far, but Ivan still wasn't comfortable with it. Their auras just didn't seem aligned, their minds weren't properly matched for each other, it just didn't seem right. He had always thought the old idiom to be correct, that opposites attract. In that case it would have been Garet and Mia, seeing as they blatantly contrasted each other.

He conceded that maybe he was just young, although he had recently turned seventeen. Maybe he just didn't understand the dynamic of relationships. Still, he was always uncomfortable around them when they were together, but it had never been like that before. The air was different when they were different. One may have said it was the air of love, or romance, or something, but Ivan didn't feel that, not that he could say he knew what that felt like. He was not an idiot though, he knew what it felt like to love, perhaps not to have returned love and a relationship, but certainly to love, and it was different from what the two exuded when they were together.

He watched Mia walk back through the door, looking very disconcerted. He never liked seeing his friends upset, although he would never console unless it was very evident or necessary.

_"He didn't get any in your hair did he?"_ He laughed as Mia sat down.

Mia's face flushed an impossible shade of red, greatly, and humorously in Ivan's opinion, contrasting the cerulean frame of her hair, _"Ivan!"_ She snapped.

_"Whoa, sorry, didn't know you wanted your quickies kept secret."_ He winked to her, only serving to embarrass and frustrate the healer anymore.

Mia shuddered visibly, _"How did you ever become so dirty-minded? You used to be so polite."_

_"Garet."_ Ivan stated easily, without missing a beat, _"Guy's just one big bad influence. I'm surprised he hasn't got to you yet actually."  
_

This made Mia giggle slightly, although she seemed determined not to smile as she tried as valiantly as she could to conceal the laughter. Ivan, feeling quite proud that he had managed to cheer Mia up, even though it was in no way difficult for him to do so, beamed back to her.

_"So, what was up?"_ He questioned gesturing between her and the door.

Mia frowned slightly, _"Nothing."_ She muttered quickly. The healer paused and Ivan said nothing, waiting for the continuation. Seven seconds later she did, _"Isaac's distracted, and really worried."_

_"About?"_ Ivan urged, rolling his left hand in the air.

Mia's head sagged down slightly, _"Just about having to fight when we catch up to Felix."_

Ivan knew there was more, but didn't ask for it, knowing better than to, _"You can't blame him. Last time we tried to stop a Beacon from being lit Saturos and Menardi died, and we saw what should have been Felix and Sheba's death, remember? I'm betting he doesn't want a repeat of either event, considering the enemy this time. There's Felix and Jenna, his best friends at one point, an innocent girl, an old man, and your cousin."_

_"He can kill him for all I care."_ Mia growled vehemently.

Ivan had not been expecting that, _"Whoa, never thought I'd hear you want someone dead, Mia."_ The healer looked up, but Ivan curtailed her attempts at explanation, _"I understand, Mia, no need to explain."_

Mia nodded thankfully and the two lapsed into silence. Ivan continued to look at his only female friend, and quite frankly his pseudo-mother, as she simply stared down at her lap. He may have dared to read her mind, but the silence was absolute and the sounds of his Psynergy activating would give him away. Though, the silence was broken not soon after anyway by quiet sobs. Ivan rushed over to his friend's side quickly, seeing a small collection of tears in Mia's lap.

_"Hey, hey,"_ He whispered, wrapping her up as best he could muster considering his small frame, _"don't cry. C'mon, cheer up. Don't think about Alex yeah? Who knows, it might not even be him with Felix and the others, could be someone else entirely?"_

_"How many people do you know with blue hair?"_ Mia questioned, though her tears had stopped.

Ivan had no possible answer so he took to sitting there with his friend, gently cradling her. She always got so emotional whenever Alex was mentioned. He had been Mia's one childhood friend. She had been picked on by the other kids of Imil because she was a _'freak'_ in their Psynergy-lacking eyes. Alex always stood up for her, fighting them off. So when he disappeared, although she was now grown up and the kids no longer teased her, she was crushed. Ivan knew all too well how that felt.

He too had been picked on in his youth. He was the only one in Kalay with Psynergy, not like Imil where there were always at least four Adepts. No one understood, not even he did. He couldn't understand why he was different, but he was always excluded and exploited. The kids always bullied him, and his father, the great merchant Hammet, exploited his mind-reading so he could always get the best possible deals for wares. So, since Ivan understood so well, he held Mia tighter to him, until her sadness was spent.

_"Thanks Ivan."_ She muttered.

Ivan beamed to her, wiping away the last remnant of tears with his handkerchief, _"Anytime."_

* * *

Garet yawned as he woke up, forcing himself out of his bed so he did not fall asleep again. They would be docking soon enough and Isaac wouldn't tolerate delay. Garet hated the night shift, as it always did this to him. Worst of all the only things he could do were guide the ship, freeze, use his Psynergy to guide him and warm him, and think. Recently the latter was occupied with just one thought: Mia. Isaac had a habit of doing that, going after whatever girl he took a fancy to. He understood the case with Jenna, quite frankly he was better for her, but Mia was a different story. Garet had really liked her from the moment he had seen her in that small house in Imil healing that elderly man. She looked like an angel and Garet had dared to use the words _'love at first sight'_ on more than one occasion.

He still couldn't quite understand why exactly Isaac had gone for Mia. Garet always thought that once they had reunited with Jenna that he would get with her. That seemed the most likely story, and it was surely what everyone expected. Isaac knew how Garet felt about Mia no less, did he not care? Maybe he knew that Garet would just step back and allow him to take Mia. That's the kind of friend that Garet was, he would sacrifice his own wants so someone else could be happy.

Still, he couldn't help but fume over that. Isaac hadn't even talked to anyone about it. One moment everything was normal and the next Isaac and Mia were together and Garet and Ivan were left wondering what the hell happened. Isaac had told him later of course, but that didn't make it better. He knew it was pointless to regret anything, he had asked Mia out several times before and she declined, Isaac and Mia were together now so that was that.

His heart didn't feel any better though. Underneath his tough, childish, exterior laid a very soft heart. Maybe it was Isaac who had done it too him, maybe it his family, maybe it was the quest. Regardless, he was easily hurt emotionally. Of course, he was excellently skilled in hiding such pain, but that didn't mean it wasn't there. In fact, that made it all the more painful, but he was strong, and he stayed strong for all of his friends.

After ascending the stairs to the common room, Garet passed Mia and Ivan beginning preparations for a small meal for the team. They hadn't eaten much today, Mia had given Isaac some breakfast, though not much, Ivan wasn't one to eat much, Garet had fallen asleep, and Mia had only had a slice or two of toast. Moving out onto the deck, he let the crisp air of the sea wake him up. The sun shone down on top of him peacefully, reassuring his association with Mars with the heat.

_"Yo, Isaac!"_ Garet called out as he headed toward the Venus user, _"They're getting ready to make some food. How's about taking a break and helping out, huh?"_

_"No."_ Isaac stated without shifting his gaze from the approaching land of Contigo, _"We're nearly there, no time to rest."_

_"And when we get there and you're too tired from not resting?"_ Garet questioned, _"C'mon man, it'll only be about five minutes, ten max, we can rest for a bit, eat, and head back out when we're done. We don't have much food as it is, so we may as well finish off what we have and get some more after we dock. Let me drop the anchor."  
_

Isaac sighed and, with a nod, used his Psynergy to turn the wooden crank of the ship to drop the anchor. He turned with a weary smile and walked past his friend. Garet eyed his friend curiously as he passed. He knew Isaac well enough to know when something was bothering him, and right now something was most definitely bothering the young man. He would delve into it later, right now he was hungry and chances were Mia would comfort him like she always does.

And as Garet had said, within ten minutes the small amount of food they had was gone and they were sailing again. And it was not long before they docked near another Lemurian Ship.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys. I know it sucks... but give it some time, hopefully it will improve. An author's work is always helped by criticism so please drop a review if you can find the time. Also, if you could be so kind, I suck at coming up with a name for chapters so any help would be greatly appreciated. I'll try and have the next chapter up as soon as possible. So, until then, entertain yourself however you do. Hope I can live up to standards other authors have set and I can captivate you.**

**Until next time,**

**Droory**.


	2. Realisation

_**Hello all again. This was slightly more delayed than I ever saw possible, first I wasn't happy with it (and I'm still not as it happens), then work, then my leaving results were released yesterday and partying had to be done so on so forth.  
Anyway, this chapter truly sucks, like major, but trust me, after this it'll get better. Nowhere to go but up right? So thanks in advance for reading this.**  
_

* * *

_I always thought it would be simple. That it would be easy. It's not though. In no way is it easy. No one can actually tell you how it is, or how difficult it may be, some might not even have gone through it. It's different for everyone, you see. So, regardless of what someone goes through it is impossible to explain it. And even if it were so much as slightly possible to explain the hardships, no volume of words could ever prepare you for it. No matter what someone says, you'll experience your own brand of it. That's what makes everything so difficult, so confusing… so sad._

* * *

Jupiter Lighthouse hurt. The very embodiment of Venus' most opposing element flowed through every possible facet of the monolith in waves. There was absolutely no connection to the earth within this tomb. It seemed to have been constructed from solidified Jupiter Psynergy. None of Venus was capable of entering the adamantine construct safely.

Isaac's mind had been blurred, dazed constantly, even just drawing closer to it across Contigo made him lightheaded. He couldn't focus properly, he couldn't battle like he should, and worst of all he had seen Felix and his team earlier climbing closer to the Aerie. They had been so far ahead of them, if it was them, though who else would be in the Lighthouse? It had to be them, even though they were barely visible in the dark miasma that covered the monolith.

Mia had to hold Isaac's hand for the entirety of their journey, channelling her Psynergy into his body to keep him as much like his usual self. She was so worried for him. He hadn't said a single word at all since they left for the Lighthouse. He hadn't given a single order, not a single reassuring word, he hadn't even hugged her. She understood of course, Isaac was always this focused in the Lighthouses and this one was damaging him. If he didn't leave it soon, escape the heavy murk, he would pass out, Mia could feel it.

This wasn't like him though, even Garet and Ivan in the Mercury and Venus Lighthouses were capable of speech, of clarity of thought, but Isaac was completely lost in his own mind. Mia tried to pretend that it was entirely the Lighthouse's doing, tried to pretend that _she_ was not on his mind. He understood if Isaac was thinking of Felix, but she just didn't like to believe that Isaac was thinking about Jenna. The mention of that girl's name made her uneasy ever since the night Isaac and she had said how they feel about each other. After all, the most popular, and longest, source of conversation over the two years of travelling with Isaac and Garet was Jenna. It wasn't Vale, it wasn't Felix, it wasn't Saturos and Menardi, it wasn't trying to save the world, it was Jenna. And it was Isaac who spoke most fondly of her.

Mia's thoughts were interrupted abruptly as Isaac yanked his hands from hers, sprinting forward. She quickly fell straight to the floor, through her blurry vision she saw two wyverns bearing down on them. Jumping to her feet, Mia drew her staff, imbuing it with her powers.

The battle was a flurry, the wyverns were definitely of Jupiter, their speed was legendary, not to mention the tenacity of their lightning strikes. Mia's eyes darted fervently around as the wyverns circled the four of them swinging in with a claw or tooth. She had been forced to cure Garet of a toxin twice already, but unable to heal the wound. She swung out her staff, sending a rain of diamond-tough ice out into the halls hoping to hit something. An ear-splitting screech definitely told her that something had been hit. A wyvern was littered with the shards but still alive, firing a blade of electricity at the healer.

Ivan dived in front of her friend, glowing with the very same Psynergy that the wyvern did and, taking control of the wyverns own attack, sent it back at the beast. The creature writhed and shrieked as the lightning slowly burned him, crackling its way through the entire body. Ivan forced even more of his own brand of electricity into the beast, quickly ending it.

The other though, was still very much intact. Isaac was swinging his broadsword desperately through the narrow hallway, snarling in discontent with his own inaccuracy. He shook himself, passing a hand over his face whenever his sword clanged off the purple surfaces of the monolith. It was impossible to focus, and he was entirely displeased that he had not so much as struck it by the time Ivan and Garet incinerated into nothing more than bones.

* * *

Garet watched his friend fall against the wall when at last the battle was done. This was not the first time it had happened, and each time he needed to rest for longer. Garet could see he could not focus, he could barely bring himself to lift his blade to strike, and when he could it did not inspire confidence, or safety for that matter, in the hearts of those around him. Garet knew he felt useless, he knew he wondered about Felix and Jenna.

Garet grew slightly jealous as Mia took his hand again with her imperceptible glow of steady, but non-taxing, flow of Psynergy. Then he was surprised as Isaac forced his hand out of Mia's, stating that he didn't need her help. He walked forward quickly, staying by Mia's slightly affronted and confused side. Isaac had stormed forward to the head of the group, moving more quickly than perhaps was currently healthy in the climate. Ivan was at his side, with no difficulty, so Garet and Mia hung back to watch from ambushes. Granted the truth was that Garet was there to comfort Mia, assuring her that it was just the Lighthouse, although Mia wasn't convinced.

_"Hey, listen,"_ Garet said kindly, _"I was the same in Mercury Lighthouse, remember?"_

Mia nodded, but was still very noticeably frowning, _"Yeah, but you weren't that bad."_

Garet laughed slightly. He had been rather bad as it happened. He had walked off on his own, very frustrated, as the others tried to solve a puzzle, only succeeding in getting lost, attacked, injured, and then even more lost, until the others eventually found him. Maybe if he hadn't walked off they might have been able to stop the lighting of the Beacon… or they would have died because Saturos' power wouldn't have been weakened so much by the Beacon. He always liked to think the latter. That meant that he had indirectly saved their lives.

_"Go easy on him,"_ Garet replied, putting his broad arm around the healer, _"he ain't taking it easy. He puts pressure on himself because he's the leader of the group. When he thinks he isn't performing like he should, or that he can't handle certain things it gets to him. Plus, he's real worried about having to fight Felix."_

_"And Jenna…"_ Mia muttered to herself.

_"Don't worry,"_ Garet assured, patting her on the arm, _"soon as we're outta here he'll be back to his old self."_

Mia nodded, thanking the towering Mars Adept beside her. Garet beamed to the healer, which only grew wider as Mia smiled her angelic smile back. Garet could feel himself melt, he loved when she smiled. She was so beautiful. He jerked himself away from the thought, she was Isaac's, and he realised they were outside. Isaac and Ivan were snaking their way against the wall to reach the other side of the Lighthouse. There were absolutely no barriers between them and a fall to certain death, also a large crack through the floor did not inspire confidence.

Garet took Mia's hand, smiling reassuringly as he guided her across the precarious edge of the Lighthouse. Their steps were tentative and careful.

_"Hmph. You're Isaac!? I was led to believe you were a mighty warrior, but a mere boy, this is bad comedy."_ A spicy, feminine voice shouted out. The accent was familiar, it hissed somewhat.

_"Who the hell are you?"_ Isaac's voice shouted back.

_"I am VENGEANCE!"_ The voice shrieked out, _"I will have your head, murderer!"_

_"Garet, Mia, get over here, now!"_ Ivan shouted.

Garet nodded to Mia, releasing her hand, so he could run ahead. Two figures were standing in front of Isaac and Ivan. One was a girl, no older then Mia, hate carved deep into her eyes beneath her hair of sanguine. The other was a man, easily late twenties, as large as Garet himself, if not more so. Garet eyes a scythe in the hands of the girl, a scythe he recognised all too well.

_"Oh, that's right, the Mercury Adept."_ The girl taunted, _"Agatio?"_

The man, Aga-whatever, laughed, slamming his foot down onto a small panel in the ground. Garet whipped around as a scream split the air, just in time to see Mia fall out of sight.

_"MIA!"_ Garet roared, diving after the woman he loved.

He saw her safe and well on a small platform just below, however he was not as lucky. He slammed into the platform and bounced away, catching the edge with a sickening pop. His shoulder had dislocated from the momentum of his fall and he swung dangerously close to death. Mia's eyes looked down on him, fearful, as her slender frame tried desperately, in vain, to pull the heavy man back to safety.

Garet knew Mia couldn't heal his arm until it was not in use to save his life. He couldn't hear anything coherent from above, it was all so muffled from the sounds of wind and electricity in the air. He had to try and pull himself up. He had to get Mia and himself back up to help Isaac.

* * *

Isaac backed away slightly, Ivan too, without Mia or Garet this would be a difficult battle, and considering Isaac's current condition battle wasn't even smart. He glanced around, considering pushing the girl off the edge of the Lighthouse, but that man, he was built like a statue, no amount of force in Isaac's and Ivan's combined strength would be able to shift that.

The girl was laughing to herself, _"Oh, this is too good to be true, not just your Mercury Adept but your Mars Adept too. I love a fair fight."_

_"Fair? You trapped them!"_ Ivan retorted, _"I fail to see the fairness in that!"_

_"Two on two."_ The girl replied, _"Or do you consider four on two fairer? Such honour."_ Her voice was thick with sarcasm, although it was hard to tell since all of her words were a taunt and threat.

_"What do you want? How do you know me?"_ Isaac questioned, trying desperately to stall for time.

The girl laughed, it was piercing and painful, _"You are such a fool, boy."_

Isaac didn't appreciate being called boy by a girl who looked younger than him.

_"You murdered my sister, so I want you dead."_ She said.

_"I didn't kill your sister."_ Isaac attempted, _"You have me confused with someone else."_

_"Are you a coward as well, boy?"_ She taunted, _"I am Karst, sister to the great Menardi and pupil of Master Saturos. Murdered by you, I have come to avenge them. You are the Isaac I seek for you are in an Elemental Lighthouse."_

Menardi's sister? Another two Proxians? Isaac had had quite enough of these scale-skins for one lifetime. The only Proxians he had ever faced were monstrously strong, and in the end an actual monster. So, these two were bound to be stronger than Ivan and he. Isaac was greatly unsettled by the fact that the other had yet to utter a single word. He had nothing more to say though, further stalling was impossible, battle was imminent. Drawing his sword, listening intently to its sheen as he did, Isaac focused on battle, putting all of his strength into focus and concentration. He was in no condition to fight, yet he had no choice, he hoped Ivan was up to the task.

_""Let's do this, Isaac.""_ Ivan's voice said in his mind.

Isaac nodded, _"You want me, here I am. Let's see what you've got."_

_"Die, fool!"_ Karst screamed swinging her scythe at him.

Her speed was frightening. Parrying her strike with his sword, Isaac was knocked off balance slightly. The girl, this karst, was far more powerful than her figured displayed. Her movements were fluid, graceful, and horribly deadly. Each one was intended to maim, to disembowel, to kill. She had no reservations about murder. The tenacity in her eyes was scary, filled with fire and hate.

In the corner of his eye he saw Ivan in the larger man's grasp. He was struggling against the grip around his throat. The man seemed to take great pleasure in repeatedly bringing his heavy fists right into Ivan's chest. Blood had been drawn, spat up from the depths, and dripped down to the sleek purple beneath. Isaac was having his own trouble, but Ivan was dying over there.

Focusing his Psynergy, what little he was capable of in this blasted Lighthouse, he threw small spires at the man. Ivan was released as a spire dug into the man's leg. However, Isaac's attempt to save his friend resulted in a deep slice in his side. He channelled a cure into it, only mustering the weakest one he could manage, backing away. The girl was laughing, her fangs glinting in the reflections of the Lighthouse surface.

Isaac redoubled his attempts, disregarding his previous strategy of defence, putting the little focus he had into attack. This girl, this scythe-swinging maniac, was Menardi's sister and wanted him dead for her. With a clumsy swing through his dazed vision, he brought his sword toward the fiery girl. It was of course entirely fruitless and he only succeeded in getting his face burned as she clamped her hands over it.

In the next few blinding moments, Isaac witnessed very little. He felt great pain and heat throughout his body as he was knocked around. He saw Ivan fall to the steel beneath him aflame. They burnt themselves away as he rolled along the cold metal. Then Isaac felt weightless, free, and pained. All around him was nothing but the darkness of Jupiter's fogs. That was short-lived, as the air around him exploded sending him careening back down into the Lighthouse he had been lifted from.

Dazed and confused, Isaac's basic instinct dragged him away from the fight, his Psynergy automatically channelling whatever cures he could manage into his body. He could hear an argument, a fight, between the two attackers. Presumably that larger one had attacked him, angering the girl. Then there were more voices, more arguments, more noise banging against the inside of his skull.

_"Felix…?"_

It was. That was Felix. It was his voice arguing with the Proxians. And… yes! It was Felix's face hovering above his own. The words it spoke were lost in the other noises pounding against Isaac's eardrums. He tried to focus as best he could.

_"Give me the Mars Star, Isaac."_ His oldest friend said coldly, _"Give it to me or die."_

_"Felix…"_ He choked out, feeling the warm blood in his mouth, _"don't…"_

_"You want to live, give it to me."_

Isaac couldn't believe it. His best friend from five years ago was going to kill him for the Star. He couldn't die. Even if he gave him the Star now he could chase him down, stop him from destroying the world.

_"Mythril pouch… on right… of belt…."_

He felt Felix's hands yanking away the protective pouch which concealed the raw power of Mars. Then, without so much as another glance at him, Felix left. The two attackers left too, leaving Ivan and himself helpless with the three with Felix. The blonde girl, Sheba, ran past, moving to the edge where Mia and Garet had fallen. Then _he_ran past. That damned, blue-haired, scheming… different man?

Not Alex?

Who the hell was he then? Where had Felix found _another_ blue-haired Adept? What, in all of Weyard, where the chances of a blue-haired Adept outside of Imil? Nowhere Isaac had been had anyone with hair like that. He was crouching over Ivan now, his Psynergy flowing into the small boy's broken body.

_"Isaac!"_

The tones were melodious, beautiful. Jenna appeared above him, smiling through tears. Isaac felt her hands touch his face, wiping away some blood and sweat.

_"We'll have time later, okay?"_ She said delicately, _"Right now, I gotta help get Garet and the girl. Hang in there for me."_

Isaac nodded and reduced his body to doing nothing more than its absolute most basic functions. His heart was beating, somewhat erratically but safe, his breathing, though somewhat difficult, was as steady as he could make it, and his thoughts held on nothing more than continuing the steady flow of blood and breath.

Before long, Mia and Garet were up and helping Ivan and Isaac. The others had all run to the Aerie to find Felix. When at last both he and Ivan were capable, they too followed to the Aerie. On one side, were Felix and his team standing defiantly, and on the other were the two defeated attackers from before and Alex. As soon as Isaac had seen them, they vanished.

Both teams decided the Aerie was not the place for conversation, argument, battle, or whatever may occur between Felix and Isaac and Garet.

* * *

**Once again, thanks for reading and major apologies for how unentertaing and terrible this chapter was. If you would, review and criticise so when I get the time I can at some point in the future return to this tear it apart and rebuild it better than it was before.  
Thanks again,  
Droory**


	3. Reunited?

_**Hello all again. That's right it's time for another chapter! Huzzah! I am much happier with this chapter than the previous and am hoping that this trend only continues. Thanks to any who have reviewed thus far. I hope you stick with it. Now, to the story!**_

* * *

_I suppose that from that very moment, I should have realised everything. Maybe I did, somewhere in the back of that clouded area I call my mind. I mean, surely it was so obvious to everyone. So why was it that I could not see it, or perhaps chose not to see it? Some tried to make me see it. Some tried to change what I already knew but didn't acknowledge. I denied it all, for whatever reason. Before long though, those walls I had built, those walls of ignorance and denial, began to collapse._

* * *

Mia could feel her heart in her throat, the repetitive pounding heard clearly in her ears. All four of them stood next to each other, but miles apart. Each was lost in their own turmoil. It was no surprise. Mia had always expected it to come to this, if not the darker outcome of war between the two teams and death.

Ivan was still reeling from his near-death apparently. His body was covered in bandages beneath his shirt and his arm was still in its sling. Mia could have it fully healed by tomorrow. That didn't comfort him much. He was still young, but sadly he had experienced so many near-deaths already. He was absent, staring listlessly out of the window.

Garet was currently the most composed of the group, which was incredibly strange for him. He was still, silent, and calm, arms crossed and facing the door with a small smile. He didn't seem at all worried about whatever conflict was coming. Mia would have liked to say she saw that he really was worried, but the truth was that she couldn't. He never spoke of the other team in a bad way, even when they were being led by Saturos. He still believed in Felix. He never told a bad story about him. No, it was Isaac who did that.

Isaac seemed to hate Felix. Garet always told that the three of them, and Jenna, were the best of friends five years ago. Isaac though, since Felix betrayed Vale and him, hated him. He had nothing but bad things to say. That's why currently his freezing glare was fixed squarely in front of him. He didn't even blink. Mia hadn't ever seen him like this, he was usually understanding, It was scary. He too was injured and in no condition to fight, yet he seemed determined to do just that.

Mia was scared, she didn't want to fight. Yet that possibility seemed more and more likely with each passing second around this new Isaac. All she was told by him was that Felix was evil, a treacherous bastard who deserved to die. Mia didn't believe in evil. There was bad, people always lose their way, but not evil. She was told she was naïve. She didn't want to fight. Everyone deserves a chance at redemption, a chance to explain. Felix wasn't evil, he had to have a reason, even if all evidence pointed to the contrary.

The next moment the door exploded open in a flurry of motion and fluid colour and both Isaac and Garet were tackled to the ground. Mia's instincts reacted and she drew her staff, but Ivan curtailed her interference. She saw then that the two men were being tightly embraced by a tearful scarlet-haired woman. She couldn't help but feel the pang of jealously as the two pulled Jenna closer to them with broad smiles. She had so easily managed to make Isaac smile.

The blonde girl, the dead girl, walked in next. Mia beamed gladly, she was so glad that Sheba had survived the fall from Venus Lighthouse, she was so young after all. Sheba smiled a small smile at the group before she retreated away into a corner of the room.

The scholar was next, smiling down at the huddle of reunited friends on the floor over the rim of his glasses. Kraden nodded happily to both Mia and Ivan before he followed Sheba to the other side of the room.

Then was the other blue-hair, the one who had taken care of Isaac and Ivan before Mia was rescued. His eyes were so kind, but there was such mystery to him. Was he also of the Mercury Clan? Had some distant relative fathered a child in some other corner of Weyard? Maybe her Clan was not as dead as she thought. She couldn't wait to speak with him.

_"Jenna!"_ A dark, unseen, voice shouted.

Mia jumped at the sound, afraid of the force and anger in it. Her eyes snapped to the door and a furious Felix entered. The air, which had been up to that point rather mild but slightly tense, sank into intense dank and heaviness. A dark aura seemed to follow him and Mia physically shuddered, feeling an internal chill as he walked in. Maybe it was actually possible for someone to be evil. Striding toward the centre of the room, his sister instantly retreating behind him on his demand, Felix and Isaac locked eyes, brown meeting blue like fire.

Mia watched fearfully, she could almost sense the Venus Psynergy within the two of them building up to be unleashed and destroy the town in their battle. She wanted to reach out and hold Isaac's hand to calm him down, but the scene before her had her, and everyone else, frozen to the spot beneath them.

_"Go home."_ Felix growled coldly through his teeth.

_"Make me."_ Isaac retorted.

Jenna stepped forward, _"Isaac, Felix, please."_ She pleaded to the two most important men in her life.

The two leaders glanced at the girl and, upon seeing the fearful look in her eyes, pulled back slightly. They did not however, break the furious gaze of the other. It was more of a stubbornness contest at this point, the first to drop the anger would lose.

_"Why, Felix? Why destroy the world? Some insane quest for power? Are you that deluded?"_ Isaac snapped.

Felix let out a breath through his nose quickly, an amused disbelief. He shook his head, laughing through his breath at Isaac, _"If you think that you truly are a fool, Isaac. Do you honestly think it's for something as pointless as that?"_

_"Prove me wrong."_Isaac stated, clearly unconvinced and unappreciative of Felix's tone or words.

The blue-haired man stepped forward, placing hi8s hand on Felix's shoulder. He whispered some words to the ebony-haired Adept, who nodded along. Felix then pulled back, but his eyes didn't break from Isaac's. The blue-hair then began to speak.

_"I think it would be best if I explain. First, however, I believe introductions are in order. I am Piers of Lemuria."_

Mia's, along with Isaac's, Ivan's, and Garet's, jaw dropped. A Lemurian? That's who this was? Felix had actually managed to get to Lemuria and get one to join him on his insane quest? How in the world did he do that?

Piers then gestured to his group, _"I'm sure you all know Felix. This is Kraden, the scholar. I know you all know the lovely Jenna. And last, but by no means least, is Sheba of Lalivero… to the best of everyone's knowledge that is."_

Garet stepped forward smiling and shook Piers' hand, _"Nice to meet you, man. I'm Garet. That's Isaac obviously. Blonde kid there is Ivan, from Kalay, adopted by its Lord. And, this is our resident mercury Adept, the beautiful Mia from Imil and guardian of Mercury Lighthouse."_

Piers nodded to each with a smile as Garet addressed them then tapped Garet on the arm as the mars Adept moved back.

_"Let's get to the point. I am a vassal to the King of Lemuria. He sent me out the outside world to investigate its current state. My King had a theory that since the Seal of Alchemy the physical state of the world has been in constant decline. There were some complications, arrests, thefts, pirates, angry sea-gods, and so on. However, I finally managed to return to Lemuria with the help of these four."_ Piers explained quickly, _"Once there, with the map of the current world that Felix possessed my King was able to confirm that the landmass of the world has shrunk and broken down vastly since the Golden Age. Essentially the only way to prevent the eventual destruction of the world is to relight the Beacons and return Alchemy."_

Wait… so Felix wasn't evil? As fact would have it _he_ was the hero? Mia and the others were the evil ones who were trying to prevent the world from being saved? What were the chances of that? Mia couldn't quite understand any of it. It was all so shocking, everyone seemed to feel it.

_"So, you knew this from the start, Felix?"_ Isaac questioned coldly, disbelievingly.

Felix gave no response. He simply thanked piers for explaining everything. As the third party he was the best for the job. Granted, the chances of belief from Isaac were still slim.

_"It's true, Isaac. We all saw it."_ Jenna stated.

_"Now that's cleared up, go home. All of you."_ Felix demanded.

All residents of the room stared at Felix dubiously. Go home? Lighting the final Beacon would be so much easier if there were four more Adepts on the quest. What could his logic behind this possibly be?

_"No way, man. I set out to save the world and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. You're not getting me to go home, I don't care what you do, so you've got my services."_ Garet said walking up to his old friend and slapping him on the back.

_"Garet!"_

_"C'mon man, drop your stupid grudge already. We're saving the world, isn't that why we chased Felix all this way to begin with?"_

A noise emanated from Isaac, a growl or mumbled threat of some form. He turned his eyes away and stared at the floor, unable to face his friends. That wasn't why he had set out, he had an entirely more selfish reason.

_"Well, Garet, if you're in, I'm in too."_ Ivan beamed, raising his good arm into a form of salute, _"Jupiter Adept, Ivan, at your service."_

_"Me too."_ Mia spoke up, _"If the world ends what use have I been as a protector of Imil? I'm not much in a fight, but I can promise to keep you all going, if you'll have me?"_

Isaac's eyes snapped between both Mia and Ivan in disbelief as they crossed the room and joined Felix's side. Mia didn't like betraying Isaac like this, but there were more important things. Saving the world was more important than any relationship.

_"What about our promise, Garet? Our oath?"_ Isaac snapped, _"Have you completely forgotten that? Or are you a traitor too?"_

_"Hey, I'll gladly be a traitor if it means saving the world. Not much point in keeping our promise if we only get a while longer to enjoy it, better to save the world and be outcasts than do nothing and kill everyone, right?"_ Garet responded, _"Besides, I like playing the hero."_

_"Isaac."_ Both Mia and Jenna said, stepping closer to him.

Both stopped simultaneously and laughed to each other slightly. Isaac faced with no other choice relented.

_"Fine, we'll do it your way."_ Isaac grumbled in defeat, _"Let's save the world."_

The group cheered somewhat, Felix and Isaac stayed quiet but the others applauded the unification. The celebrations were cut somewhat short by the arrival of yet another Adept. Her purple hair framed her heart shaped face gracefully as she smiled at the group, but with a haunting aftertaste.

_"I don't wish to dampen anyone's spirit, but you may not have as much time as you would like. The balance of Weyard has been upset, sadly. With the Mars beacon still inactive the combined forces of Mercury and Jupiter are rapidly cooling the world. Before long the world will freeze, or it shall destroy itself."_ Hama said, _"Also, another bit of bad news was brought to my attention, of the two ships that were docked, one was stolen. Word has it that a blue-haired man, resembling you Piers ran off with it. Perhaps the resemblance is what allowed him to escape with it."_

_"Which ship?"_ The entire group asked simultaneously.

_"It was the second one to arrive, as we were modifying the first."_ Hama answered, _"Also those modifications are complete. The citizens are expecting quite a show."_

Isaac and his group let out a long groan. All of their extra equipment and gold was on board the ship. All they had now was what was in their bags and on their back. Mia felt a twinge of spite, since it had to have been Alex who stole the ship. Garet was similarly regretful, as it was he who said they did not need to take their Black Orb with them as no one would be able to use it and anyone who could wouldn't need to.

The group dispersed soon after, Felix ordering Isaac to follow him. Piers took Garet to a nearby shop to purchase some supplies for him and his group. Jenna and Mia, with Isaac escorted away by Felix, decided to do the very same as Piers and Garet, as Mia didn't trust whatever taste they may have. Sheba, with nowhere to go since Jenna had run off before she got a chance to talk with her, decided to stay with Ivan as he talked with his newfound sister.

* * *

Isaac reluctantly stayed at Felix's heels as the traitor led him outside the town and into the plains that surrounded it. After several minutes of silence, Isaac finally decided to break the silence.

_"Planning to kill me and ditch my body where no one will find it?"_ Isaac spat.

_"Shut up, you deluded fool."_ Felix shot in response, _"I'm already sick of your idiocy. Just stay quiet and follow me."_

Isaac laughed, but fell silent as Felix had requested. The morning sky began to brighten from its pale orange to blue before long. Sparse strings of white decorated it more clearly. Before long, Felix snapped around suddenly and shoved Isaac into a quickly created Psynergetic wall.

_"Oh so you are going to kill me?"_ Isaac taunted.

_"As much as I'd like to right now, no."_ Felix threatened, _"I don't want to have to deal with any crap because of you."_

_"Such as?"_ Isaac responded, showing no interest.

_"Your current attitude for one, but that is not the pressing issue. It's as simple as this, boy, stay away from Jenna, or I'll kill you in front of everyone."_ Felix stated clearly, _"I've had enough of it. All I've heard from her this past year is: _'Let's wait for Isaac.'_, _'Can't we explain to Isaac?'_, _'We could use Isaac's help.'_, _'I don't want to hurt Isaac, you can't fight him.', _Isaac, Isaac, Isaac. Am I clear? I'm sick of you. I don't need anyone trying to spark up a relationship and distracting everyone and I know that's all you want. No one better end up with each other until after this is over. When this is all done, do what you will, but until then stay the hell away from her, or you'll pay."_

_"You honestly think I would try something?"_ Isaac asked sceptically, unsure of the answer himself, _"I'm smarter than that, Felix."_

_"Somehow I doubt it, earlier you were ready to let the world die for some stupid oath we were forced to take as children to scare us into doing right. A childhood tale of death and destruction to make sure we never hurt anyone with our powers."_ Felix answered, _"And I do remember what you were like around Jenna when I was in Vale. Gods only know what you were like afterwards, free reign with me gone I suppose."_

_"Please, I was just a shoulder for tears. While you were off in Prox living it up, Jenna was shattered. Maybe you forgot about her and didn't care? Maybe that's why we never heard word, huh?"_

Felix's fist dug into Isaac's stomach. The Adept coughed and buckled over. Felix punched him again and he fell to his knees coughing.

_"Don't dare go there. You think I didn't want to send word, that I didn't want to talk, that I didn't want to escape that hellhole and come home all those years? Nothing is more important to me than Jenna, you of all people should know that, boy. Don't dare question my love for my family."_

With his final word Felix brought his knee into Isaac's ribs and kicked the recoiling Adept once more before storming away.

_"Running away again, coward?"_ Isaac laughed, despite the searing pain beneath his bandaged body.

_"You really aren't smart, Isaac."_ Felix laughed, _"Thankfully, I am. If I hurt you now, and considering your current state I would, Jenna will just avenge you and it'll fuel your advances towards each other. Enjoy crawling back to town."_

Isaac grumbled, coughing into the dirt, as he watched Felix's form stride off back towards the town. The worst part was that he knew Felix was right. So, when he would be able, he had to set things straight with people.

* * *

Mia couldn't help but feel uncomfortable around Jenna. Was it understandable? This was the girl that Isaac talked of nonstop, with an almost fanatic passion. Then again, the more time Mia spent around her the more she understood. Jenna really was a wonderful person. She had warmed up to Mia so quickly, with absolutely no qualms.

She couldn't help but feel jealous as well, though. Jenna was, from a strictly objective point of view, beautiful. Not that Mia was attracted, but she gave credit where credit was due. She was probably the typical woman men would involve the word 'sexy' with. She had an incredibly curvaceous build, and her bust was more ample than Mia's. Physically she was also more built, slightly taller, and more toned than the shy healer. Beneath the streams of delicate scarlet that were Jenna's fiery locks, a stunningly beautiful face was held. Her lips were full and luscious, her skin was delicate and unflawed, and her eyebrows gentle and thin. It was incredibly fox-like. Her eyes though were perhaps her most stunning feature. Around the pupils of deepest black, were the two most terrific wine-red eyes in existence. They were a gentle fade, moving from crimson at the pupils to their mainly wine-coloured area into almost pink at their edge.

So yes, Mia was jealous. Not that it mattered anyway.

Jenna chatted heartily Mia, telling of her own adventures since being freed from Saturos' reign, and asking Mia of everything that had happened since she joined Isaac and Garet. Jenna talked quite a lot about Isaac though, almost too much. It was fairly obvious that she liked Isaac to some degree. Mia wondered if perhaps she should tell Jenna about her and Isaac, but upon seeing the bright spark in her eyes she decided it would be best if Isaac told her himself.

_"What about this?"_ Jenna asked with a large smile, holding up a rather sparse dress.

Mia shook her head negatively, _"It's not really me, you know. I'm not much for revealing clothes."_

_"Neither am I."_ Jenna admitted, _"But, it's fun trust me. I wear stuff like this sometimes just to annoy Felix… and to tease Piers. I did that a lot back in vale too, with Isaac and Garet. It's fun to tease them, you should try it."_

_"I'm not really that kind of person…"_ Mia replied quietly.

Jenna eyed her curiously, _"What kind of person are you? What niche have you made for yourself? Who are you, Mia?"_

Mia was quickly taken aback by this question, _"I-I'm Mia. I… I don't know what to tell you…"_

_"C'mon, don't be modest. There's no point around me, I don't mind people who exaggerate… as long as it's not Garet. He can go _way_ over the top."_

Mia laughed slightly, knowing how true this statement was, _"Well… I've been told I'm very shy, and naïve, and too kind…"_

Jenna smirked to the healer, _"It's a start. Don't worry, I'll teach you how I do it later. Until then, I think I know the perfect supplies for you."_

Mia didn't really need more clothes. She was mainly upset that she had lost her main supply of healing ingredients. She had a small cache of them in her travelling bag, along with a spare set of robes, her nightclothes, and several undergarments. It was nice though, spending time with another female for the first time in a year. Isaac, Garet, and Ivan, were great friends and everything, but it wasn't quite the same.

So, even if she was jealous and somewhat uncomfortable around her, Mia was glad to have Jenna as a friend. Hopefully their chance for a healthy friendship wouldn't be shot because of Isaac. She would hate that. Jenna was wonderful. She kept trying to make Mia laugh and talk, ceaselessly doing the same herself.

* * *

Ivan sat on the hill outside his sister's house, staring down at the town below him with a wide smile. There had been no fights, everyone was working together now, and best of all he actually had family. Sure, he had his adopted family back in Kalay, but they never felt like family. Lady Layana was as kind a mother as she could be, but Hammet was never the father he wanted.

_"Ivan?"_ A quiet voice said from behind.

Ivan turned, somewhat surprised by the new presence. He hadn't sensed anyone nearby, maybe he was too lost in his happy thoughts. Sheba looked down on him plainly. Her golden-blonde hair shone in the sunlight, reflecting the sheen magically. Her tanned skin starkly contrasted the whites around the exuberant emerald green of her eyes.

_"Hey, Sheba."_ He beamed, patting the ground beside him, _"How are you?"_

_"Okay."_ She replied, taking the seat Ivan had patted a moment before, _"And you?"_

Ivan shrugged slightly, rotating the shoulder of his bad arm a few times after, _"Can't really complain, well I can, but I won't 'cause you're here. I'm just a bit sore, and this sling's annoying, but otherwise I'm alright."_

The girl nodded beside him and the two lapsed into silence. Ivan for one was perfectly comfortable around this perfect stranger. She was only a girl after all, younger than him even. What did he have to feel awkward about? That question was answered as Sheba spoke again.

_"How does it feel?"_ She asked quietly, _"Having real family?"_

Ivan turned, very surprised. Sheba was looking down at her lap. Tears were dripping from her large emerald eyes.

_"Sh-Sheba?"_ Ivan questioned, moving to face her as best he could, _"What's wrong?"_

_"How does it feel, Ivan?"_ She asked again in a shaky voice, _"It must be great, knowing you're not alone in the world. Abandoned for some reason you never knew, but finding another part of your family."_

Ivan's arm was around the young girl in a heartbeat, tugging her closer to him, _"It's okay… I don't know what to tell you, Sheba."_

_"I'm alone, Ivan."_ She cried, falling into his embrace, _"I don't have family. My childhood was awful. Being kidnapped was the best thing to happen to me. What does that make me?"_

Ivan could feel his heart going to the girl. Why was she saying this to him, in essence a complete stranger? She hadn't known him for more than at most an hour, yet she was telling him such personal things. Maybe it was because he was a Jupiter Adept, maybe it was because he was adopted, maybe she thought he would understand the best.

_"You're not alone, Sheba. You have your Felix and them, and me and the gang too now. We're your friends."_ Ivan tried.

Shaking her head, Sheba tried to control herself, _"It's not the same, Ivan. You should know that. I don't have family. I was hoping that here, I would find where I'm supposed to belong, who I am, what happened. This was supposed to be where the Anemos left. I thought all my answers would be here. There was nothing though, absolutely nothing."_

Ivan didn't know what to say. He was rather lost for words. So, knowing he could say nothing to help, he simply let Sheba cry into his shoulder.

_"Sorry, Ivan."_ She sniffled, batting at the tears in her eyes, _"I'm not usually like this."_

_"It's alright, let it out."_ Ivan smiled, _"I'm here for you."_

Sheba nodded into his chest, letting her tears flow freely from her. Ivan just held her, rubbing her arm reassuringly, letting her know it would be alright. Sheba pulled herself closer to the welcoming frame, hoping for the tears to stop. This was not one of the first impressions she wanted to impose on anyone. She just wanted to be herself again, to be able for conversation and laughter.

Time passed and Ivan unwaveringly sat in the same place holding the girl. He wasn't one for staying still, or even doing the same thing for more than a minute, but he didn't mind. Sheba's breathing eventually became deep and easy, whereas it had been shallow and uncontrolled. Then the time came, when conversation was possible. Sheba gladly tried to make up for her previous bout of sadness by talking as heartily as she could and laughing as much as possible, a feat easily achieved by any in the company of Ivan.

* * *

Isaac sat alone in his inn room, breathing deeply and fuming in his own thoughts. His anger, though he knew it misplaced, was still within him, in full. For one he was not happy about betraying everything he knew, even if it meant saving the world. He too, along with Jenna and Garet, would be outcast by Vale as traitors, blasphemers, apocalypse-seekers, and all for the wrong reasons. Worst of all though, was that Felix, the one who was always right in the past, was right now too. He was stronger, more determined, focused, and calculating. There was no failure in his eyes, he would not allow it. Isaac wished he had that.

So, in part, his anger stemmed from jealousy. Indeed, he should have been angered by the small beating he had received in his injured state, but that was only a side-worry to all else. No, Felix had talked extensively about Jenna and the demand that no relationships distract from lighting the Beacon. As if Isaac would try anything with Jenna, he was with Mia. Still, that had to be quelled. If word got out that he and Mia were together things would get very complicated, very fast.

He stood up quickly, dazed slightly from his own speed and the pain in his body, and let out a long sigh. This conversation would either go smoothly or not, and his money was on not. In the back of his mind he wondered if that's why Jenna didn't end up with that Lemurian.

He pushed the thoughts away as he moved out of his room and began his search for Mia. It didn't take long thankfully, or not considering how he felt the conversation may go, as both she and Jenna were walking toward the inn laden with bags. The two waved, or tried to anyway, and quickly ran to him.

_"Hey, Isaac!"_ Jenna squealed as she and Mia pulled him into an awkward hug, _"Look, me and Mia restocked her, you and Garet!"_

Isaac nodded absent-minded, _"Uh… great, great…"_ Even though he knew that Garet was currently doing the same he chose not to point that out, _"Mia,"_ He said, focusing his attention on the healer, which seemed to offend Jenna somewhat, _"I need to talk to you real quick."_

_"Well I hope we can catch up at some point, Isaac."_ Jenna stated instantly, pushing her way past him.

Isaac cast his eyes over his shoulder, catching her curvy frame disappear through the doorway, _"Sorry, we will, okay?"_ He shouted after her, though most likely in vain.

Isaac then led Mia, who consistently asked several questions, around to the side of the inn where no one would see them. Mia was quite sceptical of the location, but said nothing.

_"Listen, Mia, about us…"_He started hesitantly.

Mia's eyes flared open from the implications of those words. Isaac swallowed after seeing her eyes and pushed on.

_"Felix doesn't want anyone in a relationship. He doesn't want any distractions. So, I think it would be best if we just… you know… kept things quiet about us?"_

Mia's entire body seemed to relax, she even let out a long relived breath as Isaac finished, _"That's fine, Isaac. Don't scare me like that. The way you were talking made me think you wanted to end things."_

Isaac reflected on the scene from a different perspective and was shocked to find he agreed with Mia's words. It almost did, explaining Mia's reaction he supposed.

_"I don't think I'm the one you need to worry about telling people though, Ivan and Garet are the mouths around here."_ Mia continued, _"If you're running damage control, they're the people to talk to."_

"I know, I just wanted to make sure it was alright with you first."

Isaac admitted.

_"That's sweet, but stupid. You don't worry, okay? I'll tell Ivan and Garet to keep quiet or, failing that, I'll freeze their mouths shut."_ Mia smiled.

Isaac laughed, _"Thanks, you're the best. I better go talk to Jenna before she decides to go and burn me or something, she liked doing that. Do you mind?"_

_"As I've heard."_ Mia sighed under her breath, because she had heard that several hundred times over the past two years, _"Yeah, that's fine. Here,"_ She said, handing him the supplies she had bought, _"leave these in my room for me, okay? Here's the key."_

_"Will do." _He replied, taking the multitude of bags and the key to her room into his arms, _"Thanks again, Mia."_

Mia gave him a wide smile, a nod, and ran off in search of the two _'mouths'_. Smiling to himself, Isaac went back inside the inn, deposited the bags in Mia's room, which was right next to his, and went in search of Jenna. A futile effort as it seemed as as soon as he had locked Mia's room behind him and turned around Jenna was facing him.

_"Hey, we gonna catch up, or do you just not care what's happened to me these past two years?"_ Jenna frowned, although it was partially mocking.

_"Sure, look I'm sorry, but I needed to talk to Mia, and Felix to me before that."_ He said, walking beside her down the hall toward the lobby.

_"Yeah… okay… it's fine…"_ She said slowly, every third step as it were, _"In here!"_ She grabbed Isaac and pulled him into a room.

The room was dark, despite the time of day. One candle feebly battled the darkness along with some shafts of light that managed to make their way past the drawn curtains. Isaac for one, having entered the room face-first, was dazed, confused, and a little hurt from the spontaneous action.

_"Warn me next time you do that."_ He said, pulling himself up from the floor. Then he saw, to his confusion, Jenna looking down on him then the tell-tale click of a door locking, _"Jenna?"_ He asked very, very, _very_, slowly.

_"I missed you, Isaac."_ Jenna replied silkily, _"Those two years apart… they were so difficult. I had Felix, but he's not one for brotherly love anymore. Sheba's fun and all, and Piers is a good mystery, but none of them are you."_

Isaac began backing away as Jenna moved forward, he could feel the hammering of his heart inside him, and its pounding thump in his ears, but nothing was clearer than Jenna's words and the sound of _her_ footsteps.

_"For a long time, since before the eruption, even before the Boulder, Isaac, I've been confused. I didn't know what it was either. I just couldn't understand it, maybe I didn't want to, or maybe I was afraid."_ She continued, Isaac having backed into the wall at this point, _"But, after so long, and after seeing so much, and meeting different people, I think I finally understand it, Isaac."_

She was no more than a few inches from him now. Isaac wished his Psynergy allowed him to meld into the wood his back was so firmly pressed against.

_"And, Isaac?"_ She moved even closer, her face the only visible thing in the dark room now, _"I'm not afraid anymore."_

And, quickly closing her eyes and leaning up, Jenna's lips were with his.

* * *

**_Dum-Dum-Dummmm.  
Cliffhanger-y_**_**? I hope so, that was the plan. That's right mudshippers, Jenna has just kissed Isaac. What's gonna happen next? Who knows! Will Isaac push her away and continue with Mia? Will he break it off with Mia for Jenna? Will he see Jenna on the sly? Will he try and push Jenna away, only for her to become the temptress?  
Honestly, I'm not even sure... so quite frankly the future is as much of a mystery to me as it is to all of you right now.  
Also, I know, long chapter, but I wanted to make up for my dismal performance last chapter.  
Please, review, drop your thoughts, even your hopes for the future, and who knows? Those hopes might come true.  
Until next time, gang,  
Droory.**_


	4. Reflection

_**Hello all, yet again. Once more, thanks in advance for reading.  
Yes, I am aware it has been sometime since my last chapter (none of which have names yet if you're willing to help with that predicament) and this chapter really isn't much. It does have a few things, but after this chapter I'm hoping to improve things. Quite frankly, chances are that I will update this chapter before posting a new one... but we'll see.  
And yes, mudshippers, Jenna did in fact kiss Isaac at the end of the last chapter, just in case that wasn't clear.  
So, what'll happen next? Well, let's read and see. Shall we, friends?**_

* * *

_Why did I think it would be simple? I don't know. It was so obviously not. Yet, even after I was in the thick of it I insisted on thinking that it could be escaped in a simple manner. Funny, I didn't even question my own sanity, but the sanity of others for thrusting me into those situations despite the fact that it was entirely my own fault. _

* * *

He could feel her smile. She was smiling. She was kissing him. He didn't know what to do, he was so conflicted. This was Jenna, the girl he had liked for as long as he could remember, kissing him. But he was with Mia. Mia was his girlfriend, not Jenna. He had to pull away, he had to stop. This wasn't him. He couldn't betray Mia like that.

_That man had to have been wrong. He had to have been. Surely Jenna wasn't 'with' Alex, not like that. Felix's betrayal he understood, those fiends from Prox had warped him, deluded his mind, turned him into a seal-breaker. Not Jenna though, she wasn't a traitor, and she would never betray Vale and everyone she loved in such a twisted manner as being 'with' the enemy._

_Isaac sighed as he climbed the gangplank back up to the ship. Maybe he was just taking the man's words too literally. Still, even though it had been three days already, he couldn't shake that niggling annoyance in the back of his mind that the literal was true. Garet appeared from the common room, stretching out, enjoying the sun by the town of Yallam. The sky had only recently cleared of the sudden rain. He smiled, taking some of the bags of foodstuff from Isaac._

"So, Felix is alive, huh?" _He said, as they moved inside._

"Seems so." _Isaac grumbled, not wanting to talk about him, _"Where's Ivan?"

"Getting our gear from that grumpy old blacksmith." _Garet answered,_ "What was that guys deal? 'If it ain't raining, I ain't workin!"_ He bellowed out in great imitation of the smith._

"Doesn't matter, I'm just thankful Mia was able to manage a rainstorm strong enough to get him to work."_ Isaac responded, amazed at the strain Mia had put herself through just so they could get a few repairs, _"How is she?"

"Still a bit weak, she's been in bed for most of the day, sleeping mostly. I brought her some food a while back, but she's not really up to eating yet. Maybe you should try a cure or two on her?"_ Garet suggested as they deposited the food into their kitchen-dining area._

"I was gonna go check on her now anyway. You go help Ivan with our gear."

_"Aye, aye, cap'n!"_ _Garet announced with a salute before lazily sauntering back outside._

_'With a blue-haired man' eh? Couldn't be. He was just overreacting from the news they were all alive and well. As far as he had known to this point Felix and Sheba were dead and Alex, Jenna, and Kraden were lost and also presumed dead. As pessimistic as it may have seemed it was more realistic, what were the chances they would all survive?_

_He shook his head away from those thoughts, right now Mia's health was more important. She hadn't needed to push herself just to get a smith to work. Their equipment hadn't been in that bad of a state. Granted, regardless of any objections, Mia would have done it anyway. She's just that kind of person._

"Mia?" _He asked lightly, pushing the door to her room open a crack, _"Can I come in?"

"Isaac?"_ Her voice returned, just as faintly, though most likely unintentionally, _"Yeah, it's okay."

_Isaac smiled as warmly as he could as he entered, closing the door behind him. Mia was propped up, with a few pillows behind her, in her bed. The meal Garet had mentioned earlier sat cooling on the drawers beside her. She smiled her small smile, that small angel smile, as Isaac came to rest on her bedside._

"How you feeling?"_ He asked, taking her hand and working a cure through her body, _"You didn't have to do that for us, you know."

_Mia smiled wider,_ "A lot better, thanks to the three of you watching over me. And I didn't mind, plus it looked like the town hasn't seen a drop of rain in months. I'd say it helped everyone."

_Isaac smiled wider to the healer, moving his thumb over the back of her hand. That was so like her. It didn't matter what she put herself through, as long as she helped someone else, she was happy. She unwaveringly took on the work it required to always keep the three of them in the best of health as well, even putting herself at risk. Likely, without her, that the three of them would have perished long ago._

_She was amazing. Truly the closest any living person would get to being an angel. From the delicate look in her eyes to the soft touch of her hands. She almost seemed to shine._

"Thanks, Mia."_ Isaac said softly, _"For everything."

_Mia cocked her head to the side in question. She truly was a beautiful young woman._

"Without you, I don't know where we would have ended up."

_Jenna had moved on… it had been two years. Everything was bound to change, so why not this too?_

"Thank you, Mia."

_Isaac leaned in._

Isaac opened his eyes suddenly. No, not Mia. This was Jenna. Jenna was the one kissing him. But, who had moved first? He wanted to say that it was Jenna and Jenna alone. Maybe though, he had moved too. He placed a hand on Jenna's shoulder, pulling his head back slightly. He stared over her head, unresponsive as she slowly opened her eyes, and into the darkness that surrounded.

Jenna smiled to him, it faltered slightly, but it was still mostly a smile. He felt like such a bastard. Because of his own jealously, regardless of his decision, he was going to seriously hurt someone if not everyone. He tried not to look at the beautiful young woman before him, but she was insistent on looking him in the eye… lovingly worst of all.

_"Jenna… I…"_

* * *

Felix let his anger flow out through his mind on the beach. All the citizens who had been working on the ship had returned home, giving him the freedom to let his rage flow into the sand and earth around him.

Now his two best friends were involved in this quest too, not to mention to complete young and innocent strangers. They were children, all of them, they didn't deserve this. All of this, it would just destroy their future. One couldn't simply return to a previous life after this. This would destroy innocence. They didn't deserve it.

In one fluid motion he swung around tossing the sand of the beach as a wave at the small cliff by the pier. He watched the sand spray and crash before getting caught on the wind. He held his hand up fusing together every individual particle that flowed past him into a perfect ball. He grabbed the ball, slowly solidifying it into solid rock, and flung it at the cliff face. The orb shattered against the wall, breaking away and falling back into the sand from which it came.

He took a deep breath, then another, and another, before he relaxed and sat down into the sand. His Psynergy was still _very_ active, so parts of him fused to the golden dust as easily as he would sink into water. He could feel parts of his sandy arm blowing away before sand from the near proximity would be pulled to replace it.

He didn't want any of this. He hadn't needed to be kidnapped. His parents didn't need to be kidnapped. Isaac's father didn't need to be kidnapped. Jenna and Kraden didn't need to be kidnapped. Isaac and Garet didn't need to be fought. How different could things have been if, all those years ago, Saturos and Menardi, or even less threatening, peaceful, ambassadors from Prox, came to explain the world's decline to Vale. There would be no difficulty.

Of course he sighed, knowing that would not have worked. Vale would have objected. _He_ would have objected. There is nothing more heinous in the eyes of a clouded Valean than the return of Alchemy. He still liked to think of that better world though. That world where everything was alright.

Closing his eyes, Felix fell back into the sand, further melding into it, but not being entirely enveloped. It felt soothing. It was like having a gentle current lap around you, but it was so much more soothing. The sand was like earthen water. Much better than mud, that just swallowed.

_"You'll wear yourself out like that."_ A gentle voice spoke.

Felix didn't bother opening his eyes or moving to see his guest. He had sensed her through the earth long before she had spoken. She had been there for a while now.

_"I know my limits."_ He stated simply, un-acknowledging.

_"It's better not to go to them, Felix."_

Felix smirked to himself. Perhaps it was not better, but this always felt right, and it didn't take much of his power to do it. He pulled his hand up away from the melding sand, and held it out to his guest, _"Feel."_

He felt the other's presence lie beside him before taking his hand. He shared his current Psynergy with the guest, focusing on keeping her from seeking into the sand.

_"Nice, isn't it?"_ He spoke calmly, _"You can feel the heartbeat of the world can't you? It's flow, it's life, it's movement."_

_"It's…slowing."_ The other spoke, _"It's never the same."_

_"Yes. It's dying. Very slowly. I'm surprised a Jupiter Adept can feel it so well."_ He intoned, _"I'm fighting to save this. The world should be easy, constant, alive."_

_"It is not all you fight for."_

She was awfully astute. He had heard of a Jupiter's Adepts full abilities but had never experienced it first-hand, if she even was a full Adept.

_"No. I fight for many things. This is one thing worth fighting for though. I wasn't as high-minded as wanting to save the world when I set out long ago, but after I discovered this power I decided there were more important things."_

_"Not for everyone."_ The other said, _"I know you do not feel that way, but your friends do. Piers mourns a family death and misses a relative, Garet misses all of his family, Sheba yearns for acceptance and knowledge of a true family, Mia regrets leaving her home and feels intense hurt from another of her kin, Isaac regrets leaving a family member alone and mourns another, and your sister longs to have your family back."_

_"You read their minds?"_ Felix questioned, always seeing it as an act of betrayal and distrust.

_"I saw their auras. You may not believe in such things, but they can tell so much and so little. I know no details."_

_"And me?" _He inquired, _"What do you read from my 'aura'?"_

_"Confusion. I cannot understand it fully. You do not miss or mourn your family, yet you want family back. You want your past back."_

Chuckling, Felix responded to her theory, _"Yes. That sounds about right."_

_"So, why act so hostile toward old friends? Why hold the charade?"_

_"Leadership. The others look to me for answers. I cannot falter in my choices or they will doubt. If I forgive so easily, as I would like to, I would seem soft, fickle. I cannot allow that, so for now, I must be that person."_

_"Are you ever yourself?"_

_"I haven't been for five years, Miss Hama."_ He responded darkly, opening his eyes and turning to face the woman, _"I appreciate you talking to me, but I would prefer to be alone, if you don't mind."_

_"Of course."_ Hama replied, Felix released her hand and she stood up, _"I do hope you can find yourself and your wants in the future, Felix."_

Felix felt the pulse in the earth as her feet pressed into the sand and he smirked, knowing that he wouldn't. He let his Psynergy flow, allowing his body to dissolve and sink into the sand beneath him. He just sank, drifting through the earth particles, so thankful for that power from Gaia Rock. He stayed there for some time, simply enjoying his power and the earth around him, before he finally decided that there was no time to rest. Tonight would be spent at sea, not the inn of Contigo.

* * *

Isaac was with Mia? Strange… The way Jenna told it made it seem that Isaac worshipped Jenna. That was two years ago though, maybe things were different. Maybe he had realised something while he chased her? Maybe he had just seen something in Mia? Regardless, Jenna would not be happy.

All Sheba, and indeed the entire party, ever heard was Isaac. She could say she understood… more or less. She wasn't one to know of feelings of love or even affection like that to a high level. She had certainly never felt it, not that she could have in her sheltered life, and had never had it offered either.

Yet, when Sheba read Jenna's mind during one of her more Isaac-centric moments, she could feel the feeling in the heart that Jenna did. It was odd. It was warm, comforting, but there was worry, and a chill. Maybe the warmth was the thought of returned love and the chill was the counter to that: rejection.

So, Jenna would have to deal with that chill for the rest of the quest. Isaac was supposed to be telling her now anyway, after they caught up. Sheba had to wonder how the Mars Adept would react. If she was anything it was emotionally unpredictable. Sometimes she would cry, others she would explode in anger, or simply fall silent. Worse still, she flashed between these so easily and without warning. There was no way to prepare, none that Sheba had yet discovered anyway. Isaac had to deal with that as well.

She began to wonder about this so called _'love'_. She had asked the other four, yes even Kraden, what it was and received four different answers. Felix's seemed the most accurate, yet cold, so far. It was a feeling and that was all, the same as happiness, sadness, anger, loneliness, all feeling. Piers ended up divulging into one of his stories and the more philosophical theories about it. He thought love was a fate of sorts, sometime he greatly believed in. Love to him was fate's way of telling you who you are, teaching you, growing you, and making you feel. Of course there was also the emotional part of it, but Piers did not describe, saying he had not found love himself yet.

Sheba found that hard to believe considering he was, to her, upwards of two-hundred years in age. How he had not found or even thought to have found love escaped her. Not that it mattered. Kraden's explanation was long-winded to put it nicely. He went through the scientific process of love, hormones, pheromones, and other such words that were beyond Sheba's vocabulary, and how they affected how people interact. Once certain individuals biology comes within range the mental thought of love is triggered. Quite frankly, Sheba had thought the entire speech to be ridiculous and a waste of her time.

Jenna's was, by far, the nicest rendition of love she had heard, although she had to work for several days to get Jenna to talk. The first few attempts had resulted in Jenna giggling and insinuating Sheba had a crush on Piers, Felix, and, on one occasion, Kraden or herself. Before long, Jenna finally took her seriously and explained how she saw love.

She couldn't explain it. That was her explanation. She said that you feel certain things, but so many that it was impossible for love to be a feeling like Felix believed. It was random and could apparently happen to someone multiple times ousting Piers fate idea. It was just something that… that _happened_, either it did or it didn't. That made Kraden's explanation seem right, which Sheba found ridiculous. The way Jenna told it though, she believed that. It made her smile.

She had asked Jenna how she knew what love felt like, resulting in the Mars Adept turning a very bright shade of red very quickly and stammering out a rather flimsy answer: she just knew. This led to Sheba asking who Jenna loved, to which Jenna turned an even more shocking red and laughing it off saying she didn't love anyone. Sheba, having been ushered from the room within the next second, did not believe her. In fact it was only a few days ago that Jenna actually admitted she loved Isaac, without any provocation either amazingly.

Would Sheba ever feel that? Currently Jenna would be having her heart _'broken'_, a term Sheba never quite understood, so maybe Sheba had no chance. If someone as amazing and beautiful as Jenna couldn't find love with the one she loved what chance did she have? After all, she was in no way impressive or attractive to the level Jenna was, or indeed any of the women they had encountered thus far. A part of her mind argued that she was still young and that she just needed time, but it was silenced by the more dominant part of her mind that told her the harsh truth: she might not have much time. There was always that possibility of death coming every day.

_"Hey, Sheba!"_

She turned, feigning a small smile, toward the voice. Ivan was walking toward her, waving his good arm madly. It was clearly over-exaggerated, considering he wasn't even that far away.

_"Hi."_ She chimed, as he came closer, _"What do you need?"_

_"Nothing."_ Ivan shrugged, _"We might not really know each other but that doesn't mean that whenever I start a conversation I want something from you."_

Sheba smirked and waited for him. He pursed his lips and shifted his eyes back and forth for a moment or two as Sheba fixed her large emerald eyes onto them.

_"Okay, you got me. I wanna have a mental experience with another Jupiter Adept. I'd do it with my sister, but that sentence already sounds wrong."_ Ivan laughed.

Sheba managed a chuckle, being stuck in her previous thoughts, _"W-well, what do we do?"_

_"Pfft."_ Ivan shrugged, rolling his eyes back, _"I'd say we just make it up as we go along. Could be interesting, could be mentally scarring, could leave us catatonic, could kill us, could wipe our minds, but hey! Where's the fun in anything without risk?"_

Sheba laughed fully this time, Ivan had made horrible consequences seem funny somehow, _"Sure, I'd love to."_

_"Nice!"_ He exclaimed putting his good arm around her and guiding her back towards the inn, _"This'll be good. But! I recommend you pry Garet's mind a bit first. Maybe then you'll understand why I'm a bit insane."_

_"I don't wanna go insane!"_ Sheba argued.

_"Let's go mentally unacceptable! It's far better than being sane!"_ He yelled, causing the surrounding populace to stare at them, _"Insane's the way to go!... Plus, you lose all semblance of public shame. Right, Zephyr?"_

A small Jupiter Djinni appeared from Ivan in a swirl of purple light, _"Wooo-hoooo!" _It exclaimed madly before flying into the inn door, consequently opening it for the two of them.

_"Thanks, Zeph."_ Ivan laughed as the Djinni fused back to him, _"He's one of my more… 'interesting' Djinni." _

Sheba giggled under her breath, horribly embarrassed because of Ivan. Insane certainly did seem like a promising avenue of life, according to Ivan's rendition anyway. Maybe she would take a peek into Garet's unsuspecting mind before having the little psychic engagement with Ivan. Although, she reasoned, that could just as easily have the same, if not worse, effect on her mental state.

* * *

_"Jenna, I…"_

_"Sorry."_ The Mars Adept smiled, pulling away from him slightly, _"I didn't mean to just… pounce like that, but I wasn't sure how to tell you."_

Jenna bit down on her lip as she pulled away from him. She wasn't sure if what she had done was smart at all. Felix had given her a quite extensive talk after the Jupiter Aerie about exactly this, like she cared what Felix had to say about her love life anyway. What would he do? Glare her to death?

Isaac seemed perfectly awestruck as the term goes. He was staring blankly at nothing, his jaw hung open seeming to try and form a word or two, and his body was more or less rigidly limp, as in it was stiff, but unresponsively loose.

_"Can I take from your expression that that was a good kiss?"_ She joked.

Isaac's mouth opened and closed soundlessly once or twice. His eyes didn't move from staring out over the top of her head. She tried to make herself slightly taller so he would be looking into her eyes, but she figured it would be a useless effort regardless.

_"I'm flattered that you're so amazed by that kiss, but c'mon, say something."_ Jenna urged, shaking his shoulder slightly.

_"Uhh…"_ Isaac responded blankly.

_"Great. You're a real charmer, you know that?"_ She stated, quickly losing her amused visage, _"I'd get more of a reaction out of Garet."_

Isaac's eyes snapped to focus. Jenna sighed in relief that she hadn't killed him or stolen his soul by kissing him. She smiled to him as he took a deep breath, probably overcome by the entire flurry of the previous moment. Jenna had to admit she was still somewhat dazed, even if Isaac had been largely unresponsive throughout.

_"I… Jenna, I need to tell you something, okay?"_ He swallowed, indicating the bed.

Jenna raised her eye sceptically at the location Isaac had suggested but decided to concede, winking playfully to him as she did. The Adept moved slowly from his recent position flat against the wall to the edge of the bed. He sat just out of her arms reach. A learned and, Jenna admitted, somewhat intelligent move.

_"Look, Jenna, I really like you. And I do like you… 'like that' you know?"_ He said quickly, and pushed on even quicker as a bright shine entered Jenna's eyes, _"But, there's someone else."_

Jenna felt all the previous joy and euphoria of the recent events drain away, as did all the colour, flushed as it was, in her face. Her chest suddenly seized slightly, right around her heart, making breathing seem difficult. How could Isaac do that? She thought… that Isaac loved her. Not just liked her _'like that'_. She loved him.

_"Who!?"_ She demanded, horrified, squeezing his hand.

Isaac swallowed again, struggling to maintain eye-contact, _"I… I think it better I don't tell you. Look, I'm sorry, Jenna, really-"_

_"Because that makes everything so much better, Isaac."_ She shot, her voice dripping with sarcasm, _"Who is it, Isaac? And what exactly does 'there's someone else' even mean?"_

What did it mean? Maybe it was nothing solid. Maybe it was just a lie because he felt the same as Felix did about relationships considering the quest. Maybe he had some girl who gave him a present at some point, like that purple-haired girl who had given Felix a ring for him. Maybe it was only something like that. She had to hope.

_"I'm with someone else, I'm not telling you who though."_ Isaac affirmed his previous statement.

With…someone…else? So, it was solid… he was someone's boyfriend, thinking that made the feeling in her chest tighten. It was that word that did it more than anything else. He was with someone else, which meant that whoever it was had to be…

Clarity suddenly entered Jenna's eyes, _"Mia."_ She breathed vehemently through clenched teeth.

That healer? That quiet, boring, blue-hair!? W-what did Isaac see in _her_!? Surely this was some cruel joke. That _girl_ couldn't have stolen Isaac from her. What did she have that Jenna didn't? Isaac had known her all her life and then he travels with that _girl_ for a few years and suddenly is with her. Did Isaac just not care about everything they had been through?

Isaac's head sagged down, defeated, _"Y-yes. Look, I'm sorry, Jenna. I thought you would have moved on and-"_

_"It's okay."_ Jenna stated in a voice so calm that it was more dangerous than some of her angriest moods, _"After all… it's only Mia. What can she do?"_

What could she do? That _girl_ didn't deserve Isaac. Isaac deserved so much better. He deserved someone who understood him, who knew him, who loved him. Isaac deserved a _woman_. That healer, that _girl_, would never understand.

_"What Mia doesn't know, can't hurt her, right?"_ She said, kissing him again.

Jenna attacked his mouth, forcing him back down onto the bed. That _girl_ could try all she wanted to steal Isaac from her. Jenna wouldn't lose. No, no, Jenna was better than that. She was smarter than that _girl_. She didn't like it, she would have to hurt Mia, but Isaac was hers. It made it so much easier to do because she was not friends with, nor did she even know, Mia, if she were, perhaps things would be different.

_"Jenna, stop, I told you I-"_

_"Like me 'like that'? I remember. Besides no one has to know. Are you trying to say you don't want to be with me?"_ She asked seductively, purposely pressing her body closer to him. She had to use whatever assets she had after all. This was a whole new game. She wasn't that kind of girl, but she could certainly act.

Isaac swallowed yet again, Jenna could feel his increased heart-rate, _"Jenna, I… I can't do that to Mia."_

Jenna smirked giving him another quick kiss, _"You don't sound so sure of yourself, and you're certainly not resisting too much. Whatever… my door will always be open for you. Feel free to stop in anytime,"_ She moved to his ear, doing whatever she could to sway him, _"for _whatever_ you want."_

She hugged her body close to him, wrapping her arms around him. She snuggled her head into his chest, trying to hide her tears. Isaac had just disregarded everything they had gone through. She could feel the pain in her heart. She did her best not to cry, she even tried to stop her tears.

_"J-Jenna…"_ He swallowed for the countless time, feeling the horrible situation grow worse as he spoke.

Jenna laughed a little, _"Don't worry, Isaac. Everyone thinks we're catching up remember?"_

If she looked up now, he would see her tears. Would that help, or would it just make the situation worse? Isaac was an empathetic person, maybe seeing how much she cared and was hurt by this would help sway him. She remained still though too afraid to move and risk losing him again.

Isaac did nothing, he remained still, unresponsive. Jenna had to wonder what was going through his mind. Silence filled the room, broken occasionally by a louder than usual breath. The world continued outside, but here everything was frozen, neither occupant knowing what to do.

Felix's voice rang out before long, spurring Jenna to unlock the door in a heartbeat. Isaac too bounded up, doing his best to seem nonchalant and leaning against a wall again, wearing a forced smile. Jenna unlocked the door and sat back on the bed, she too wearing a fake smile. Their eyes were locked on each other's, both wanted to look away and did not at the same time, incapable of doing so anyway.

Garet entered after another minute of silence, _"Hey,"_ He called out, beaming widely to the two fake smiles of the room, _"Felix wants us gone ten minutes ago. Best not to keep him waiting, hop to it!"_

He simulated the sound of a whip, and the movement as he exited, chuckling to himself. Isaac moved forward as Jenna stood up. The two froze and found each other's eyes again. They quickly turned away from each other as Ivan rushed past the open door, and Isaac retreated from Jenna.

* * *

_**Yeah, yeah, I know. You're not entirely satisfied with how this chapter played out, neither am I. Don't worry though, if it all wrapped up nice and quick that wouldn't be much in the way of storytelling would it? I hope I'm keeping you wondering what's gonna happen, considering that I don't if you do I have a problem. I do hope that you were at least moderately entertained and intrigued by this (nameless) chapter.  
My main deal with this was Jenna, originally she turned out as a real b***ch, then she turned into Mia, and it went around like that for a while, so I hope I finally managed to do it at least part right.  
And as always I thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my fic, hope that you will drop a review (be it praise, criticism, corrections, or whatever else you may for sale), and hope that you will stick with this until the end.**_  
**_As always, your friend,  
Droory._**


	5. Gathering Clouds

**_Hey all, good to... post again? I dunno. Anyway, it's the next chapter, so thanks in advance for reading. Special thanks to all who have reviewed so far: Aria on the Planetes, AnriMia24, and Mr. E Box. Personally I'm enjoying the two sides Aria and Anri have taken. I hope more can review, I always look forward to them.  
Well then... Onwards!_**

* * *

_I wanted to say that it wasn't always my fault. I wanted to say that it was the others leading me into the situations. That wasn't entire truth though, I could have easily prevented said situations, but maybe some part of me just wanted to be in those situations. Maybe I wanted to get caught or for those situations to work out or something. I know it doesn't make sense, I didn't know what I was doing. Could I be forgiven?_

* * *

Light spilt in, the various arrays of spectral sunlight burning their way through darkness, across wood, and onto the young Venus Adept's face. Isaac remembered waking up like this not too long ago. Back then though, he was not as troubled as he currently was. This time he did not wake up with Mia sleeping soundly by his side.

No, this time, he woke up and Jenna was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking down on him. He pulled himself up and away, instantly regretting it considering he had only slept in his shorts. The current tension with Jenna and Mia over the past week made this a terrible situation.

He then realised that Jenna had several foreign substances on her face, the most noticeable of which being blood.

_"Gods… Jenna, what happened?"_ Isaac questioned, leaning forward slightly.

_"Mornin' to you too, handsome."_ Jenna smiled, _"Just a few monsters a minute ago, nothing much. It's a beautiful day though. Wanna spend it up in the crow's nest?"_

_"M-maybe later, Jenna. I-I'm just up you know."_ Isaac said through a sigh.

_"I know, I just wanted to make sure I got in a request before the darling blue-hair..."_ Jenna replied with a wide smile, _"and I don't mean Piers. Anyway, I'll be taking a shower."_

_"So?"_ Isaac questioned, realising the folly too late.

Jenna smiled and winked to him, before leaving without another word. Isaac watched awestruck. Quite frankly, any man would've killed for that kind of offer, despite the inevitable death at the hands of Felix at a later date. Hell, he had wanted that offer several times over the time he knew her… even though he only recently discovered a shower on a Lemurian Ship, so a bath would have been the choice… or a skinny dip. Either way.

The temptation was ungodly. He so wanted her. He really cared for Mia… he didn't want to hurt her… but he wasn't sure if he loved her. He really cared for Jenna too… and Gods did he want to be with her, but did he love her? Or did he simply covet her from the past?

Why was he so clouded? He could usually make decisions, and good ones at that, in a heartbeat. So, why couldn't he make this decision? Maybe it was because Mia cared about him so much… maybe it was because Jenna seemed so devastated that he was with someone else. Perhaps it would be easier to simply take Felix's advice, break it off until the Beacon was lit, and worry after that.

The Beacon… That really should have been his first problem. He was betraying everything he had ever known for so long, everyone he had ever known. He would be cast out of vale, along with Garet and Jenna, and Felix had already been considered a traitor. All he had left was his mother, if he betrayed Vale he would never be allowed see her again. Garet, the future mayor of Vale, would be cast out, and Jenna who has nothing but her brother would be cast out. All of them children and alone in the world.

_"Whoa, cover yourself for the cause, eh?"_ Garet laughed as he sauntered on into the room, _"C'mon, breakfast, you know how Ivan and Sheba can put it away."_

Isaac laughed as he pulled on his tunic with Garet purposefully watching him the entire time, Ivan and Sheba, despite their size, could eat quite a lot in a short time somehow. Garet complained throughout the entire slow process of Isaac's morning routine, especially when it came to him using the washroom. All in all it only took about two minutes, but Garet made it seem a lot longer.

_"Mars, you took your time."_ Garet whined as they walked through the hall to the kitchen-slash-dining area, _"You do know there's no point in looking pretty right? Chances are in about twenty minutes the ship's gonna be boarded by jellyfish, or three-headed water dragons, or fish men, or something and we're gonna be soaked and slimy and bloody."_

_"Yeah, but the girls don't look too bad like that!"_ Ivan announced himself to the tow from behind.

_"Bloody?"_ Isaac questioned, _"Hey, I'm not gonna judge."_

_"Pfft, you know what I meant."_ Ivan shrugged it off, moving to the cupboards to dig up some fruit for himself, Garet went for the stock of eggs they had.

_"I'm afraid we didn't, Ivan."_ Garet played as he eggs sizzled on the metal of his axe, _"Do explain."_

_"Well you see,"_ The boy started in an overly elderly tone, _"when a man and a woman love each other very much, they go out and kill monsters together, getting covered in the bodily fluids and gore of their prey, afterwards they begin to procreate so as to continue their family line."_

_"Never heard that version before."_ Piers intoned as he came down from the common room, _"And in my time, I've heard quite a few. Sunny side up, Garet."_

_"You got it!"_ Garet saluted, cracking another egg onto his heated axe.

_"Speaking of which, how long is 'your time', exactly?"_ Ivan asked, chewing on the apple he had acquired.

_"Sheba's recruited you I see."_ Piers smirked, setting out plates for everyone, _"Sheba'll like 'em scrambled."_

_"I know, I know, but scrambled may be a problem considering I'm using an axe, but hey, I'll do something."_ Garet laughed, grabbing a fork from the counter.

_"I'm offended that you would think I am not just genuinely interested in your true age, Piers."_ Ivan said, faking insult, _"Do you believe me to be someone who does not care for you, my friend?"_

_"We have a pan."_ Piers told Garet and then simply turned to Ivan with a raised eyebrow.

_"Yeah, yeah."_ The two said simultaneously waving him off.

Isaac laughed at the conversation and the sheer ridiculousness of it all. At least something was still right with the world, Ivan and Garet were still the idiotic comedians of the group along with Sheba whenever she was around. He crushed an orange quickly between two Psynergetic rocks and let the juice flow into the glass beneath it.

_"Don't forget to make Mia eggs as well."_ Isaac commented, _"And do we have any other food?"_

_"Piles of that corn they were selling in Contigo, couple of different meats, maybe some stuff for soup… the usual."_ Garet commented, _"I'll just be sticking with eggs… maybe some fried lizards."_

_"Eww! Garet you actually ate lizards!?"_ Sheba's high-pitched tones rang out.

_"Well, yeah, why wouldn't I? Gotta eat."_ Garet shrugged, _"It's good, we get any I'll fry you up some."_

_"No-no-no-no! I'll stick to greens thanks."_ Sheba commented, taking a seat beside Isaac.

_"You don't eat meat?"_ Garet asked, the very concept seeming foreign, _"What's wrong with you?"_

_"Nothing! I just don't eat meat."_ Sheba argued back, _"Hurry up with my eggs."_

_"Yes, your majesty."_ Garet called out, swinging his axe around and scraping the egg onto Sheba's plate.

Ivan laughed, considering the fact that Sheba was actually a princess or priestess to the people of Lalivero, even if it had resulted in an unhappy childhood. Sheba didn't take it badly, she took it in stride, laughed and took on a haughtier persona for a moment or so as she ordered Garet to bow down or kiss her ring, which she did not have.

It was a warm environment, homely, fun. It really didn't make it seem as though they were heading straight toward any danger at the edge of the world. How odd was that? It had only been a week at sea after all.

* * *

Felix leaned back, enjoying the saline ocean breeze. He thoroughly enjoyed piloting the Lemurian ship, and after so long at the helm he had become rather adept at it, easily able to handle most situations which arose. This of course contrasted his initial few weeks on board, in which he and Jenna were seasick quite a lot, offering the seas some rather pungent offerings. That was something he was proud of now, overcoming that difficulty.

He scanned the horizon, knowing they were still quite some distance from where they had found that volcano where Jenna learned a new Psynergy and where they found that orb of pure heat which Jenna was forced to carry due to her immunity to it. That place had been hell, almost literally with its rivers of magma and smoke filled passageways. Clean air was underappreciated.

Felix took in a full breath of the salty ocean air, letting it sting his nostrils as it worked its way into his lungs. He never wanted to go back there. Garet could if he didn't mind nearly suffocating to get a Psynergy all Mars Adepts should be capable of anyway. He understood his gift, and Sheba's. Piers' confused him, considering it evaporated water… like a Mars Adept should do… and Mars Adepts should be able to control what a flame does anyway.

_"Is everything alright, today?"_

Felix turned, surprised at the voice. The healer… Mia? She was looking up at him curiously.

_"Yes. Fine. There's no sign of the storm Hama spoke of yet."_ Felix replied.

_"Will there even be one?"_ Mia asked, stepping up to the edge and looking at the waves froth against the ship.

_"Most definitely. Ivan and Sheba are even beginning to sense it. It will happen soon."_ Felix answered.

_"Are we ready for it?"_ Mia asked, turning from the side of the ship to face him.

_"It's just a storm."_ Felix said dryly.

_"It was just a storm that killed your parents, Isaac's dad, and got you kidnapped."_ Mia answered, _"How do you know this won't be worse?"_

Felix stiffened up quickly, his face becoming drawn, he snapped to focus a moment later, _"That was caused by fools invading the most sacred site in Weyard."_

_"And you just reactivated a great power from one of the most sacred sites in Weyard."_ Mia argued, _"How do you know this won't be as bad as that one?"_

_"I won't let it be as bad as that one. Simple as."_ Felix shot, _"Go keep watch at the stern for attackers."_ He ordered, not wanting conversation.

Mia drew back, shocked and a little offended at Felix's sudden change in tone, but obeyed and moved to the back of the ship to look out for monsters. Felix turned back to the horizon, stretching out across everything to the north for now.

He didn't care if he insulted anyone. They couldn't know that _they_ were still alive, not yet. Let them believe he was a bastard, evil, what have you, but they couldn't know. Not even Jenna knew. They couldn't be distracted. They weren't even supposed to be involved. This was his mission now. Saturos and Menardi were dead. Alex had abandoned the mission. Karts and Agatio were on a mad revenge and power trip, they couldn't do it. It was up to him and now, everyone with him.

I that was the case, they had to be focused. They couldn't be distracted by anything and knowing their parents were alive would distract Isaac and Jenna. So, for now, evil had to be played.

He turned his eyes to the sky, the crystalline blue of earlier had faded to a more damp grey. It seemed the storm would be coming sooner than he expected. It still seemed to be a few hours off, but no doubt in the coming hours Felix would witness the sky dull to black, and all the combined forces of Jupiter on Mercury's seas would be unleashed.

He called for a Jupiter Adept, preferably Sheba, he did not like how that boy was affecting her. She used to be far more tolerable, the childish acts were somewhat heartening, but it had only been a week and she had been much more annoying than usual.

To his disappointment, Ivan was the one who burst out of the common room door and bounded up to him.

_"Whadd'ya need?"_ He chirped with a boyish smile.

_"The storm,"_ He stated,_ "any sense of when it is or how hard it'll hit?"_

Ivan nodded, closing his eyes and glowing with the silvery Psynergetic rings. Felix could sense the Jupiter powers within him, they were more attuned than Sheba's, but he had been training for longer than her.

Ivan let his Psynergy fade, slowly opening his eyes, _"It's today. Five hours or so. Tempest?... Good lot of thunder, some lightning. Quite an effect on the seas, can't tell what though. Might be some rain to, but that's not my expertise."_

_"Ferocity?"_ Felix questioned.

_"Pretty bad. I'd say we start preparing now. Try and see if Mia or Piers can tell you about the sea."_ Ivan commented, _"Might not be as bad as I think though, Sheba and I could probably hold off some of it."_

_"Fine. Tell the others to meet me up here."_ Felix ordered.

The boy nodded and ran off quickly. Felix was rather surprised. From everything he'd seen so far, Ivan had shown no focus or capability to pay attention at all. Maybe he wasn't as bad as he thought.

Moments later Ivan led the group out onto the deck, all except Jenna and Isaac. Felix scrutinised the group, suppressing his fear and rage at the absence of Isaac and his sister, though he let it slide for the immediate moment.

_"Ivan has recommended we prepare for the storm Master Hama told us of now."_ Felix stated quickly, _"Tie and weigh down everything we can, store anything else that could damage us in the crates in the hold. Piers, any recommendations?"_

The Lemurian paused in thought for a second, _"The storm shall be mainly Jupiter and Mercury, if we can channel an excessive amount of Venus and Mars Psynergies directly into the control orb it will help us fight the storms effects."_

_"Wouldn't it be better to use Mercury and Jupiter to work _with_ the storm?"_ Sheba questioned, _"Instead of fighting?"_

_"If we do that we won't be able to control where we end up, we want to fight the storm to stay on course and keep our position traceable. Working with the storm would just result in us being taken wherever the storm desires us too. I'd also suggest that whoever will be piloting during the storm find a way to rig himself to the ship so as to prevent loss, serious injury, decapitation, et cetera."_

_"Anything else?"_ He questioned the group.

_"What about flight?"_ Garet asked, _"Could outrun it for a while, maybe even get somewhere where it'll just breeze past us."_

_"We could, or we could waste our Psynergy flying and not have enough to fight off the storm and any monsters that may be overly optimistic about feeding opportunities."_ Felix replied.

Garet shrugged, _"What if something happens the ship. I mean, I know it's tough, but hell anything can happen."_

All eyes turned to Piers, the expert on his own ships craftsmanship. He pursed his lips in further thought, _"A Venus adept could channel his Psynergy into the ship and strengthen the wood and metal, and it should not be too difficult to repair any damage that does occur."_

_"Isaac can deal with that then."_ Felix stated, _"All of you, you know what to do, Ivan, Sheba, Mia, tie and weigh down whatever you can, Piers instruct Garet, Jenna, and Isaac, on what you need in the engine room. I'll work on making a rig for the pilot."_

_"Aye aye!"_ Piers and Garet sounded out as the group dispersed to its assigned duties.

Felix nodded to the group as they went below deck again. He took to scrutinizing the area around the wheel and anything that could be a danger or suitable place to work a safety rig up. Before long he had enlisted Piers to ask what would be allowed to be done to the ship. The two worked together, silent, the others all tending to their duties, and before long a sturdy wheelhouse and rope fittings were set around the wheel for the pilot.

* * *

Isaac stood still outside his shared bedroom with Piers. He had finished breakfast early and come back to do… something, but for the life of him he could not figure out what. Mia had only recently gone up to the kitchen. He hadn't spent much time with her this past week. Maybe that was for the best after all if Felix caught wind of his relationship with her all hell would break loose.

That and it gave him a time to reassess everything. He had reflected on it and now realised that he had simply got into the situation with Mia _because _of Jenna. What he was doing to her wasn't fair. She seemed to love him, well as much as a woman could after travelling with him for two years, being in constant danger and only having been together a short time. He liked Mia, he really liked her, but he didn't get that feeling in his chest, that strange burning sensation so familiar to Mars, like he did when he was with Jenna.

He didn't want to hurt Mia. He wasn't like that. Besides if he did that now, it would only send Mia into tears, anger Felix, and distract everyone from what they had to do. That and it would seem the most uncaring thing in the world, breaking up with her a week after meeting Jenna again.

Maybe he should just try and forget about Jenna entirely, after all. It was just the past talking to him and the hurt of having her torn from his life three short years after he lost his father.

_"Dad…"_ Isaac whispered to the cold wood of the door.

He would've been able to advise Isaac now. He always had the answers. He was like any father of course, strict, commanding, but lovable and helpful no matter what Isaac may have done. He always had the right advice. He was always the one Garet and Isaac would go to when they needed advice about something stupid they had done, and he was always right. After he was gone, Isaac tried his best to _become_ him, but he never got all the answers.

Jenna meanwhile had retreated into a shell. She was never the same. She didn't talk as much, or laugh the same way, her eyes didn't shine the way they used to. Three years afterwards she hadn't seemed to have improved, she had nothing left in the world. Just her friends and their families. Garet's family had more or less adopted her, letting her keep her house and paying what they could for her. She never lived in her house often though, she hadn't even bothered to repair or even tidy it, and refused to let anyone near it. It was a sort of grave site for her family.

Then Felix returned and everything changed. She was stolen away from Isaac not moments later, but already he could see the change. Now, two years later, she seemed to have been healing rather well, although, it could be that Isaac had simply forgotten the pain that she had and had focused on the younger Jenna, when her family was alive.

Maybe that's the Jenna he had loved. So, what of the new one?

_"Isaac!"_ A voice yelled from down the hall.

Isaac's eyes glanced up and down the hallway quickly, only now realising how long he had been leaning in thought against his door. Jenna's head popped into the hallway from her room, her hair hanging free and dripping wet.

_"C'mere!"_ She urged, waving one hand frantically.

Her head disappeared behind the wood again. Isaac just wanted to turn around and walk in any other direction, as long as it was away from Jenna. The last time he had been alone with her in a room she had kissed him, and the last time was not even in Contigo. Still, maybe it actually _was_ something important. So, hesitantly, he went to her room.

Jenna was sitting down in front of a mirror, clad only in a towel, much to Isaac's chagrin. This only served to make him even more hesitant, but he moved forward regardless. She beamed to him in the mirror's reflection and he tried to smile back.

_"Wh-what do you need?"_ Isaac asked quickly.

Jenna tilted her shoulder back slightly, wincing as she revealed a considerable gash along it. She picked up a small jar of antibiotic salve and held it out to him.

_"I don't want to risk infection or even poison, could you rub this on the wound?"_ She asked, forever watching him in the mirror.

_"Uh, s-sure!"_ Isaac assured, heartened by the fact that she had not asked something ridiculous, _"Just stay still, yeah?"_

Isaac crouched down behind her, inspecting the wound himself. He was no healer for sure, but he had dealt with enough injuries himself before they had met Mia and she had schooled all of them a small amount since joining so he was confident in his abilities. The wound was nothing worrying, it hadn't cut too deep or severed anything important, but the chance of poison was still possible.

_"What did this?"_ Isaac asked as he screwed off the top of the jar. He heard the call of both of their names, but that could be tended to later.

_"One of those jellyfish things I think."_ Jenna replied, _"I wasn't even sure it happened, so I don't know really."_

_"Alright,"_ Isaac said as he worked some of the salve into his palms, _"now, this might sting a bit."_

Jenna grunted, biting down on her lip, as Isaac began applying the balm to the wound. He began working his Psynergy through the wound to help it as best he could while he gently rubbed along the injury.

_"How did you shower with this? It had to have hurt."_ Isaac commented as he worked.

_"I didn't."_ Jenna answered, _"It really hurt so I stopped. I've been waiting for someone to come along for a few minutes now."_

_"Oh… oh."_ Isaac stated as he realised the implications, if she hadn't had a shower then she may ask him to… no, never mind that. He would just refuse and leave when he was done, simple as.

He continued silently for a time, until Jenna began to let out… rather odd sounds. He wanted to say it was just the sound of relief from her pain, but she hadn't seemed to be in very much to begin with. He made sure to finish as quickly as possible.

_"There."_ He announced, backing away, _"It should be fine now."_

Jenna looked at it in the mirror, rotating her shoulder a small amount, before smiling and thanking Isaac. Thanking him by bounding over to him, towel still held firmly to her and pulling him into a hug. Isaac carefully returned the gesture, but made sure not to touch her any more than she was already touching him.

He pulled out of it as fast as he could, without seeming uncaring he hoped, nodding to the girl before starting toward the door.

_"Don't want to join me?"_ She asked.

Isaac didn't turn around. The image of the towel pulled so tight to her body was far too much already, he didn't need to see what she may be doing.

_"Are you insane?"_ He asked, despite the desire, _"I'll be the one who suffers if anything happens. Grow up."_

He made his way out quickly, sighing to himself and falling back against the door.

_"I didn't hear a 'no'."_ Jenna's voice whispered from the other side, knowing him still to be there.

He walked quickly away, fearing that if had waited there for a moment longer his resolve may have faltered and he would have joined her. What was wrong with him, had he no integrity?

Moments later he ran into Garet, who had been searching for him for several minutes, and he was led to the engine room to channel his Psynergy into the orb.

* * *

Jenna sighed as she pulled away from the door. He hadn't taken up the offer. Hell, she wouldn't have made good on the offer, or any offer she had made in the past week for that matter, she wasn't that type of girl. She was a tease. That was all.

She knew Isaac still felt for her. She could see it in everything he did when he was around her, how he talked, how he moved, even how he smiled. She didn't really want to hurt Mia like that. She would hate to be in her position. Yet, her current position wasn't fair to her anyway. No matter the ending solution Mia would be hurt, Isaac would have to tell Mia that she kissed him eventually.

Maybe she should just stop her selfish ordeal. After all, Isaac was with Mia now, and no matter the reasoning behind it that's how it was. Surely she could find someone else to love, to love her. How many men could there be in the world?

There was Garet and she had thought about him like that in some of her more rebellious or mindless moments. He was another Mars Adept, she did feel a certain kinship with the oaf. That kinship was something more along the lines of big brotherly, especially considering his role for those three years of loneliness in Vale. He had been awfully sweet, even vacated his own bed and room for her so she could have her privacy when she wanted it where she could so easily have stayed in Kay's room.

So, maybe he was out of the options for the foreseeable future. There was Piers, who filled the role of closest male friend since Venus' ignition, or even her kidnapping. Alex had been a friend of sorts, to the point that he was not verbally abusive, unlike Saturos. Piers was a great friend and ally, but was he any more than that? He was way too old for her anyway. That and he would long outlive her as well.

That left Ivan and Kraden, who were too young and too old respectively. Jenna sighed again, Isaac was the only one she wanted. She was not the only one Isaac wanted, clearly. So, what to do about Mia? Isaac would never hurt her. Isaac would never do anything like that to anyone.

Jenna let the refreshing shower water cleanse her, hoping it would clear her mind, heart, soul, or hopefully all three. She wondered how the antithesis of her powers: Mercury's water, could feel so refreshing when it was just slightly infused with Mars' heat. Maybe Mercury, and by extension its Adepts, was always comforting and kind. Mia was certainly all that and more.

Why did everything have to become so complex? Why couldn't it have worked out like those songs from Vale? Where the hero and the girl always get a happily ever after? Where was her happy ending? Why couldn't she and Isaac just have gotten together without any difficulty, gone on to complete the quest, and returned to Vale happy? She might have said she could feel tears if the shower water wasn't streaming down her.

Finally, she stepped out of the shower, drying herself fully, her Psynergy a great assistant to that effort, and pulled on a set of clean clothes. She sat on her bed for a while, not really wanting to go see anyone yet she wondered where everyone was.

Her question was soon answered by Sheba, who, in typical rambunctious fashion, burst through the door shouting for Jenna. Sheba quickly explained, which when concerning her meant scarcely and incomprehensibly, the plans to prepare for the storm. Jenna, having pieced together the explanation a few moments later, rushed from the room to do as everyone else on board was currently doing.

* * *

Mia was silent as she worked. Ivan and Sheba were chatting fervently in the corner. Jenna chimed in every now and then even trying to get some words from Mia. She didn't want to talk though. She hadn't talked to Isaac much over the past week, as it was she hadn't seen him very much either. Chances were that Jenna may have seen him more than her.

Felix couldn't know about Mia and Isaac, she knew that. Isaac was using that as a reason not to be around her, but to her it only made everything seem all the more obvious. Avoiding her was just like admitting there was some form of relationship there. She felt neglected, yes, so what? She had every right to feel as such.

Maybe she was being selfish. They were trying to save the world and she was just concerned with her personal problems. She was not happy with how she currently was. This wasn't her, she was usually sociable, nice, altruistic, and humble. What was wrong with her lately? She wanted to say Jenna, just blame the Mars Adept and get the simple answer.

That was not the truth though, no, the truth was that she, Isaac, and Jenna were to blame. The three of them had created the situation. Isaac had, for whatever reason he had formed, kissed her, and she had returned it and persisted with the relationship despite all the evidence that contradicted it. She had spent two years listening to Isaac idolise Jenna. She should have known that, no matter what, he would always have feelings for Jenna. She had thought of just not getting into the relationship, to allow Isaac to reunite happily with Jenna, but she loved Isaac too.

Maybe it was wrong though. Maybe she should just…

_"Yo, Mia, I know there's a storm coming, but there's no need for you to be so dull."_ Ivan's bright voice chirped, _"C'mon, we're playing a game!"_

Mia blinked, looking up, _"Uh… a game?"_

_"Yeah, we're trying to guess how many hairs are on his head!"_ Sheba announced.

_"No we're not!"_ Ivan objected.

Sheba laughed, _"Oh, yes we are!"_ She then proceeded to begin plucking each individual hair from the boy's head, _"One, two, three, hey! Get back here!"_

Ivan ran in circles around a table the two were supposed to be tying down with Sheba on his heels, reaching for his head. She continuously threatened to make her game all the more easier by simply frying the boy with a quick bolt of lightning, though it didn't do much to stop him from running.

_"Makes you wonder where they get all the energy."_ Jenna commented quietly to Mia.

_"Electricity in the blood,"_ She responded even quieter,_ "that's what I've always figured."_

Jenna laughed a little as the Jupiter Adepts continued their 'game', _"I would have just said stupidity. Everyone's stupid in their own way. They're just slightly more in tune with it."_

Mia nodded wordlessly. She wasn't keen on conversation with Jenna. She didn't want it to be this way, but it would have to be for some amount of time. It would have to stay this way until everything was clear and sorted.

_"Hey, Red!"_ Sheba grunted, finally having pinned Ivan to the ground, _"Care to reduce the thread count over here?"_

_"Don't mind if I do, Shebs!" _Jenna smirked, advancing with a threatening Psynergetic glow, _"'Kay, Ivan, want me to leave a little at the back or are we going for a full trim?"_

_"Mia! Help!"_ Ivan exclaimed from his position beneath the two girls.

_"I don't know, Ivan. I have thought you needed a haircut for a while now."_ Mia smiled as she continued to work.

_"C'mon, please."_ He pleaded to the three girls, only one of which he was expecting sympathy from.

Sheba and Jenna glanced at each other, smirking questioningly at the boy.

_"Alright," _Sheba conceded, _"I guess you need your hair to complete the whole scruffy-slash-boyish-charm thing you've got going. However we simply must do something about that tattered old cloak."_

_"What's wrong with my cloak?"_ Ivan questioned, lifting up the ripped and torn fabric.

_"You need to ask?"_ Jenna replied, _"I say we get you something new, and longer. Maybe black, cover the whole body, give it a hood as well."_

Ivan raised his eyebrow, _"Isn't that kind of like that guy from those stories? The one who dresses up in black armour each night to fight for justice?"_

_"Kind of."_ Jenna smirked, _"That's what we're doing though, right?"_

_"No, we're fighting to save the world."_ Ivan responded, _"Plus, he wasn't an Adept."_

_"Pfft, because that matters."_ Sheba intoned.

Mia continued to work silently as the three others continued their chat about Ivan's fashion and story-book heroes. She might have said she was entertained if she was not so enveloped in her own world. She was entirely preoccupied with her thoughts for Isaac.

What if he was cheat-no… no he wouldn't. Isaac wasn't like that… but she couldn't speak for Jenna. Well, that didn't matter, did it? If Isaac wasn't like that it didn't matter what Jenna did. Why did Jenna have to like Isaac too? Why couldn't she just like someone else? It wasn't like Isaac was the only man in the world. Mia sighed, knowing that she was in the same situation and she would not yield so easily. She would not want some other man.

Conceding to the fact that this would not be an easy fix and it certainly would not happen anytime soon, Mia did her best to finish her work as quickly as possible, even if the others were more interested in other things. Two hours later, everything was either pinned down, weighed down, or stored in something that was. Everyone was gathered on deck, waiting for whatever orders Felix was to issue, as the sky was rapidly fading to a deep black.

* * *

**_Thanks again guys.  
This chapter I wanted to show that Jenna wasn't a total b***h. She has feelings too, you know. I know some of you want the whole Isaac/Mia thing, others Isaac/Jenna... hell, others might want something else entirely. Either way, you'll have to wait.  
As slowly as I'm actually getting through this I'm thinking it'll wrap up at about 13 chapters if we're lucky, maybe it won't go on that long at all. Chances are it'll go up to about 16 though, knowing me. I don't want to drag it out, which I apologise for doing so far. I really have a problem for doing that, if you don't mind, then Wa-hey! We're all good!  
Also, I'm gonna stop trying to hit a weekly update, as you may have guessed, I find if I'm rushed with this quality falls. So, you'll just have to put up with it.  
In closing, thank you for reading, please review... and if you do, by all means please feel free to go crazy in it (You know who you are.)  
Until next time,  
Droory._**


	6. Storms

**_Hey all.  
Anyway, it's the next chapter and as always I thank you in advance for reading and offer special thanks to any who have taken time to review. Aria on the Planetes, AnriMia24, Mr. E Box, and rnburchett (who I forgot to mention previously). Also, I seemed to have somehow omitted the little monologue at the beginning of the last chapter, so I have updated that. It's nothing big, but hey, consistency, right?  
Anyway, onwards!_**

* * *

_Thankfully, I wasn't always a fool. Sometimes the Gods were kind and allowed me time to distract my thoughts. Always though, it returned, that foolishness and sense of confusion. I knew what was wrong, I knew what I _should_do, yet somehow, I couldn't. I would have said that it was some divine intervention, similar to when I got time away, and I was always glad for it, and that was the worst part. I was glad that I did not have to act, anytime to delay and think more about what I already knew was good. how wrong is that?_

* * *

The rain pounded down on the already flooded deck of the Lemurian Ship. It had been near constant for the past seventeen hours, never ceasing, never relenting, never forgiving. They had passed through the eye several hours ago, but that had only lasted a max of five minutes, not really enough for rest or recuperation. The storm brought more than rain though, it brought every possible Mercury and Jupiter related weather condition imaginable. The Gods were enraged that the powers of war were being returned, or relishing having the great power returned to their control, and were assaulting all they could.

Hail pounded down, slowly crushing everything beneath its unbearable white force. The frozen chunks planted themselves into any contact point they found, alive or otherwise. Snow swirled as a blizzard, ever consuming all sight and warmth. The deck would have frozen long ago, if not for the magical Psynergetic trick infused within its craftwork. The wood repelled lingering elements, but it did nothing to prevent the heavy waters that glided over its surface. Waves crashed and dove against the ship and the seas, spraying freezing froth against whatever poor occupants were exposed to the elements.

Jupiter was equally energetic. Literally. The black wraith had swallowed the ship whole within seconds, trapping it within its own wrath. Its most dangerous aspect: lightning, did nothing to brighten the surrounding area. Each horribly dangerous flash brought a sickly green glow or purple shine for nothing more than a moment. The thunder boomed endlessly preventing all communication. Any chance for socialisation was only granted to those lucky enough to be granted a reprieve from their shifts protecting the unlucky pilot.

Wind though, wind was the greatest enemy. The sheer ferocity threatened to blow even Garet from the deck without so much as a little help from a misstep. The condition of the ship was still solid, something that made Piers quite proud. That didn't stop the weather from trying to kill it though. The waves threw the ship wherever they pleased, uncaring for the frail bodies upon it. The wind was intent on lifting the ship from the sea, capsizing it, and leaving them all for dead amongst whatever wreckage remained.

Then… there were the beasts. Monsters of the sea and the sky, whether unlucky enough to be caught in the storm and trapped with the ship or desperate or optimistic, were ever trying to catch a quick meal and find refuge. Sky dragons, hydras, jellyfish, harpies, the storm brought all types. They were just as hungry for blood as the storm, adding even more elemental danger to the already hopeless situation.

Currently, Felix was the pilot simply because he refused to relinquish it to another. He was soaked through to the frozen bones within him. His deep ebony hair slicked straight over his eyes, and he had long since given up on removing it from his sight, it made no difference. Visual perception was all but lost, so he stayed focused on the compass behind the wheel, keeping it as steady as he possibly could.

Garet, Sheba, Jenna, and Piers, were his security. The girls absolutely detested the security detail. Jenna was using whatever surplus Psynergy she had to be rid of any and all trace of Mercury. Frankly, she was much less fond of it these days.

Sheba was doing what she could to hold off the storm, Ivan was doing the same against his better judgement within the safety of the common room, and she could barely focus.

The men were much more compliant when it came to what had to be done. Piers was shielding the fragile frame of the Jupiter Adept from the storm. He too was focused on holding off the raging waves against the ship. That and he had to nurse a gash he had suffered at the claws of a hydra and a burn Sheba had suffered after a close scrape with a bolt of lightning.

Garet unflinchingly bore the brunt of the work. He had not rested since they had entered the storm, the rush of adrenaline from battle, fear, blood, and danger, keeping him exhilarated constantly. He had been by Felix's side for the entirety of the storm, he was not one to give up on his friends, regardless of how far gone they were. The man would have been an amalgam of noxious fluid and colour if not for the torrential waters that constantly washed him.

Some may have called him a maniac, a battle fanatic, a blood lover, but he did not care. There was nothing like the rush of battle, those life or death decision, the reflex requirements, the split second thought processes, it was all so electrifying. The thrill was like nothing else, that thought of dying, the thought of it all ending at some unknown moment that could be so close, it made him feel so alive. More than he ever did in Vale and the best fights are always against impossible odds.

He remembered with glee when he first fought Saturos atop Mercury Lighthouse. He related that to the first moment he realised as truly terrifying, and when he had become hooked on battle. Perhaps he had lost his innocence, that special part of the soul, childhood, whatever one wanted to call it. Isaac had suggested that may be why he acted how he did, that was foolish though, considering he was always a moron.

His thoughts were quickly distracted. From the corner of his limited sight he caught the advance of hungry beasts around the ship. Smirking wide, the burly Mars wielder gripped his axe, displaying it to the monsters that were slowly closing in on him. Mouthing 'Try me', Garet remained still, not daring to charge through the river on deck. Piers and Jenna were doing the same from two sides, Sheba remained still and focused.

A hydra lunged, its three heads battling each other in their race to get to their large meal. Garet laughed aloud, although he may as well not have considering the noise level, dodging to the right of the beast. In an effortless flourish, he brought his battle axe upwards, cleanly slicing through one of the heads. He watched with glee as the monster thrashed in pain and tumbled over the railings with the waves, no doubt to be killed by its own home.

He turned around, still smirking as widely as his frozen body would allow, scanning the remaining attackers. There was another hydra, that Piers was dealing with, and four of those blasted jellyfish. Of all the creatures he had fought, those annoyed him the most. They were so damned awkward, they couldn't just die decently when they were cleaved in two, no, they just morphed into more of them.

Sighing and sheathing his axe, Garet moved forward, both his hands enveloping in flame. He cracked his knuckles as two jellyfish seemed to take notice, that was the one good thing about them: an excuse to use the good old fashioned fighting styles. One of the jellyfish swung at him, its poisonously barbed tentacle advancing quickly. Garet laughed again and caught the tentacle in his hand, thanking Mars for the specially treated gauntlets he had found in some nameless cave.

Wagging a finger of his free hand, he incinerated the length of the appendage and sending a small gift to the main body. The jelly exploded, showering down and washing away. Another of the jellyfish had taken notice and the other had moved to his flank. Garet smirked again, at least they weren't completely mindless. He corrected himself a moment later when the new attacker tried the same tactic as the last victim. Garet caught it again, but rather than destroy it, he swung it around smashing it into the one by his flank. The two blobs fused together, their limbs waving frantically in confusion. This only lasted a moment however, as in the next Garet's Psynergy enveloped fist was planted straight into the centre of the fused bodies. Then, the flames burst outward, shortly covering the warrior in the slime before the rain promptly washed it all away.

He turned around again, Jenna was dealing with the last jellyfish, smirked and carefully made his way back to his station.

_"GARET!"_

Oh, that wasn't good. If someone was screaming loud enough for him to hear it could only mean trouble. He didn't get time to figure out what the problem was. Whatever it was, it hit him first. A glorious boom followed immediately by the most burning sensation barreled through his body sending him straight through the deck into the unlucky room below in a hail of splinters and blood. Last he saw, before his head contacted something, Piers had dove after him into wherever he had fallen.

* * *

Isaac did _not_ like the inaction. He was a patient man, a very patient man. Yet, this just wasn't right. He ached to be outside, to take the place of another, like Jenna, or Sheba, or Garet, or Felix, to do… something. In times of crisis he did not fancy the idea of inaction, he had the impulsive desire to help, to burst out into the storm read to challenge anything the world threw at him, as long as it would help someone.

No… he had to sit here, worrying for the lives of everyone who was out on deck. He stared at the mythril blade of his sword, its magical edge never dulling or chipping. He so wanted to drive it through some monster for wanting to hurt his friends. He had so often called Garet the battle-lover, truth was though he probably loved it more. He was the leader after all, he was the one who had to give orders, devise tactic, keep everyone alive. He wasn't fighting with just his own body, but with the bodies of his allies.

It was a different rush. Entirely different, whatever about a decision costing your own life, but someone else's? Oh, the fear. It was wonderful, thinking that you may be sending a friend to their death. It was horrible really, to get joy out of something like that, but… it was natural in a way. Sometimes he believed that all people secretly wanted to be witnesses to such deaths, maybe people were twisted naturally, maybe the longer one spent out of civilisation the more one realised.

He looked up and instantly corrected himself. Mia was sitting beside him, her head bowed into her joined hands in prayer. Her Psynergy was also active, doing what it could to calm the storm. She was not like that at all. If anything she detested the very thought of violence, even a small fist-fight that Garet and Ivan had once gotten into as a joke. Violence just was not enjoyable to her.

Maybe that's what made her so wonderful.

He tapped her on the shoulder lightly, tilting his head to catch the opening of her wonderfully cerulean eyes. She did not respond for a moment, she stayed still and finished her prayer before placing one hand over the other onto her lap and looking up. She smiled a little to him and he returned it.

_"How you holding up?"_ He asked tenderly, brushing a knuckle under her chin.

_"I'll manage."_ She responded reassuringly, _"I did cause a storm I think I can help calm one."_

Isaac laughed slightly, _"I don't want you bedridden for three days again."_

Mia giggled back, the light sounds easing out the force of the storm in Isaac's ears, _"Well… you could take up role as my carer. I'm sure Felix wouldn't object to that."_

Isaac didn't laugh. He drew himself up and let out a small sigh. Mia's expression softened considerably, surprised greatly by his reaction. Isaac turned his eyes to the ground in his shame. This past week the most time he had spent with Mia was in the terrible surroundings of the current storm. He told himself that he just did not want Felix suspicious of him and Mia, but that was not true. Hell, the way he had been acting he had more than likely cast more suspicion on himself as well as Jenna.

_"Look, about… well, this past week… I guess I could have been around more."_ He started slowly, feeling the guilt grip his heart.

Mia looked at him curiously, _"What do you mean? Well, I know you haven't exactly been yourself lately, but that's understandable. A lot's changed. We just found out that _we_ were the bad guys for two years, right? Plus, you and Garet had just caught up with Felix… and Jenna."_

Isaac began playing with the threads of his scarf, the tattered and ripped edges were in desperate need of repair… and a wash… but he just could not bring himself to remove it. It was all he had left to remind him of Kyle, of his dad.

_"Yeah… I guess… but still, I've barely even talked to you, or seen you."_ Isaac continued. The grip around his heart was tightening and spreading to the other parts of his chest.

Mia took Isaac's hands from his scarf and held them in her own. She moved her thumbs softly over the scarred skin, she even worked a ply into him. Smiling her angelic smile, Mia shook her head.

_"It's okay, Isaac."_ She assured, _"I understand. I'll admit I was a little worried and kind of… agitated about it, but it doesn't matter."_ She moved closer to him, resting her chin on his shoulder and looking right into his eyes, _"Okay?"_

Isaac nodded slowly, glad for her understanding, but this still wasn't right. He had kissed Jenna, several times no less, and been in very many near-intense moments with her. Of course they were all initiated by Jenna, but that didn't matter. No what mattered was that for every moment that Isaac stayed quiet, he was betraying Mia even more. He was betraying the young woman who had done everything she could to care for, look after, and protect him, and Ivan and Garet, for two years.

_"Are you sure you're okay?"_ Mia asked, _"You look… odd."_

Isaac snapped to attention, Mia's crystalline eyes were still fixed on his. He cleared his throat and nodded again, stating that the storm was getting to him. He blamed all the Jupiter Psynergy flowing around the ship. Mia nodded slightly. They fell silent, yet Mia's hands still caressed his.

A few moments passed before Mia spoke up again.

_"Um… I-Isaac…?"_ She started hesitantly, _"This is gonna sound really sudden and weird but… um…"_ Her voice faded into nothing.

Isaac smiled to her, assuring her that no matter what it was she could tell him.

_"W-when we're finally done… and there's no more danger… what are you gonna do?" _She finally asked.

Isaac looked up at the wood above him. He hadn't truly considered that, not properly since he joined Felix anyway. What would he do? He already knew that he would be spurned by Vale along with Jenna, Garet, and Felix. So, where could he go? He would have no home. Ivan always said they were welcome at his, it being a manor after all. Somewhere to live was not the only concern though, what to do with life from then on? He had seen his past life for what it was, repetitive, boring, monotonous, he liked this new life, as bad as it was.

_"I mean,"_ Mia spoke up after Isaac's long silence, _"I'll have to go back to Imil for a few years. I still have duties to fulfil to my Clan. My apprentices need tutoring and the Hermes Water cannot cure everything Imil suffers."_

Realisation suddenly dawned. It was one of _those_ conversations. Those ones he had heard the older kids of Vale talking of all those years ago in Vale, back then he had never understood why it was such a big topic. He did now though, and he had the same opinion as all the other boys of Vale back then: that it was ridiculous and did not need answer… nothing solid anyway.

_"O-Oh… well… I guess if I'm not banished from Vale I'll have to look after my mother for a while… you remember how sick everyone said she was when we visited, right?"_ Isaac answered, hoping to the gods it would be enough to stall the conversation for now.

_"Okay…"_ Mia replied, clearly dissatisfied with his answer.

_"Hey, hey."_ He said softly, placing a hand beneath her chin, _"Look, when all this is over, I'll know okay? There's just no idea of knowing what could happen, so I don't know what to tell you… yet. But I will, trust me."_

Mia beamed to him, taking great comfort in his pseudo-apology. She pulled him into a hug, giving her thanks. Isaac returned it as fully as possible. That grip on his heart though, it had not lessened. His answer… he didn't know if he would ever have one. After all, Jenna would have to fall into an answer and it was one or the other: with or without.

He felt Mia stroke his arm and looked down, she was moving closer to his face. Isaac, still feeling the horrible shame, mirrored her movements. Then he came to his senses and he pulled away, placing a hand on her shoulder. He couldn't continue this.

_"Look, Mia, I-"_

Next they knew they were thrown out of their seats, impacting the floor. They then slid along it as the boat returned to its previous state of rocky equilibrium.

_"Oww…"_ Mia groaned as she pushed herself up from the floor, _"What was that?"_

_"Can't have been good."_ Isaac coughed considering that Mia had bounced off his chest, _"I'll go che-"_

_"Isaac! Mia! Help! Now!"_ Ivan's frantic voice called from below deck where he had been meditating.

The two bounded down the stairs, Isaac literally leaping from the top step to the bottom. Water was slowly sliding its way along the corridor from the bedrooms, water that contained a distinct sanguine tint. Not needing an explanation, Isaac darted down the hallway to where the water ran from, kicking through the door, hoping for a battle. What he found was much worse.

Garet's body crackled and smoked in a heap on the floor of Jenna and Sheba's bedroom. Piers was crouched at his side, trying to hoist him over his shoulder whilst channelling whatever healing Psynergies he could into his body. Isaac was at his best friend's side in a second, helping to carry the out cold Adept to the dining room.

_"What happened!?"_ Isaac yelled, as the noise of the storm ran freely through the new hole in the roof.

_"Later!"_ Piers bellowed, _"Kraden!"_

The two lay Garet down on the table. Mia's hands flew to her mouth, Ivan was at Garet's side, cutting away the rain heavy clothes he was wrapped in. Kraden entered a moment later and, though initially shocked, began assessing the condition as best as he could. Piers grabbed Isaac, not so much as glancing at Garet, and dragged him quickly back to the room. He pointed at the roof.

_"Worry about him later! If you don't fix that, we're dead. Once you're done you have to take Garet's shift. I'll be up top trying to slow the water for you."_ Piers said hurriedly, rushing from the room.

_"Wait, Piers, what-"_ Isaac attempted, but the Lemurian was already gone.

Turning his attention to the tear in the deck, Isaac focused his Psynergy and the selective powers of certain Djinn, on repairing the damage as best he could. For now all he needed to do was prevent any further water from spilling in. he tried both regrowing and Psynergetically replacing whatever was lost even restoring the myriad of splinters to their original location.

Ten minutes later he had made a good enough repair of the uppermost section and worked on reinforcing it as best he could until the damage could be properly assessed and repaired. Once he was finished, he raced out, seeing Garet being healed but not the man himself, and burst into the storm, ready to destroy whatever it was that had hurt his friend.

* * *

Mia's hands delicately worked over each individual jolt of scarring across Garet's body. He was scarred and burnt, and there was a considerable chunk of flesh seared along his back. His shoulder had also separated again, that same one from Jupiter Lighthouse when he dove after her. He appeared to have a broken nose, a gash in the back of his head, and her Psynergy informed her of a cracked rib. It was no surprise, with the force the ship had bucked it would only be natural that Garet crashed through the deck with tremendous force. He was lucky there was not more damage. Mia had turned him onto his best side, curling him into the foetal position, a rather difficult task even with the assistance of both Ivan and Kraden.

Her Psynergy though, or rather her focus, was divided into five. One tried its best to do whatever it could for the man who had become like her older brother. He was the man who fought for her, protected her, and even dove after her all because of his love for her. Yet, Mia did not feel for him that way, she couldn't. She didn't want to hurt him, but the heart feels what it wants.

That's what another part of her mind occupied: Garet. This man, he had been the one who had voiced insistence in helping her most fervently when they had first met. He had been the one to introduce everyone else and talk to her through the entirety of Mercury Lighthouse. So, why did he feel that way? Mia was friendly to him… but he always wanted more than friendship. Mia never thought she would want anything like that with anyone outside of her Clan. How did he feel now? Now, that she was with Isaac? She hadn't talked with him about it at all. Maybe he felt betrayed.

Another part of her mind was on Isaac, and by extension Jenna. What had he been about to say before the boat, and Garet, was struck? Maybe it was just something simple, Isaac often did that. He would bring up things he thought to be very important and others often saw it as considerably less than important. Not in a bad way though, Isaac tended to worry about certain aspects more than he ought to… though, Mia conceded, she was not one to talk.

Then again, it could have been important. There were occasions when he said things that turned out to be very important, like the night before he participated in Colosso. The Adept had expressed concern over his competition, others had died in the very arena he would be fighting, they were all much more 'warrior-like' than he was. He was afraid his Psynergy would not be enough. He had almost lost the final, suffering a good few injuries as well, so his worries were completely justified. So, what if this was just as important? What if it was about Jenna?

He liked to talk about her after all.

The final part, and probably one of the more important during the storm, was focused on easing whatever mercury related maladies that may attack the ship. The ship was more than capable of handling itself even in the current waters, but Mia was not fond of the idea of a wave knocking them over or into a rock or a cliff face. So she tried to push her thoughts of Isaac and Garet away, trying her best to heal the latter.

_"Well, Mia?"_ Ivan's voice questioned.

Mia looked up startled. The boy and the scholar were staring at her inquisitively. Kraden had some form of salve in his hands, along with a cloth of some form, and several towels. Ivan carried a needle and thread. Mia looked back and forth between the two of them, having completely missed whatever had been said.

_"Um... s-sorry?"_ She questioned, _"I didn't hear you."_

Ivan put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze before he spoke again, _"Kraden wants to know if he should try stitching up the smaller wounds so you can focus on the larger ones, or if there's some problems he should know of first. He also thinks that potion might help."_

_"I believe I acquired this shortly after I heard of monsters who had been electrocuting villagers, it is supposed to ease the shock and prevent the lingering energy from maintaining itself."_ Kraden informed, _"I believe your Psynergy should be able to identify it."_

Mia nodded, _"You can stitch him up. There are no problems other than a few of the wooden splinters that he's got in him."_ She said, motioning for the potion to be handed to her.

As Kraden began work, expertly weaving the smaller less damaged parts of Garet's skin back together and removing whatever pieces of wood he could find, Ivan handed Mia the potion. Mia sniffed it once and dipped two fingers into the mixture, her Psynergy identifying the ingredients and their potential as a useful healing tool for Garet. She didn't understand it herself, but her Psynergy seemed to confirm that it could help in some way.

Handing it back to Ivan, Mia returned to her work, _"Work it into the burns, along the marks the electricity is leaving, and anywhere Kraden has stitched together. Then help me with his back."_

The work moved quickly, silent and expert, as each tended to their duties with utter care. Within five minutes, Kraden had already managed to remove every splinter both he and Ivan could find, and Mia could sense no others, and he had stitched all the smaller cuts close. Ivan generously applied the panacea to Garet's bodily wounds and wrapped whatever was done in bandages. Mia had succeeded in repairing both his rib and his nose by the twelfth minute. She was surprised by how quickly and effectively they were progressing, considering the horrible rocking that plagued the ship. Kraden had a remarkably steady hand for the conditions and for a man of his age.

After a full half hour, every perceivable wound was cured. She had worked the shoulder back into position, having to use the old-fashioned method because her Psynergy was so occupied, and had entirely cleansed his back of all traces of the seared and smoking flesh. All had the potion worked into them and were wrapped in bandages. By the end Garet was more bandage than man. The slightly pinked bandages covered his entire chest, largely due to the wound in his back, his left and right arms down to the elbow, his hand, his entire left leg and parts of his right, and his forehead.

The three of them fell back into the seats surrounding the table, heaving a long sigh of relief. Mia could feel the sweat of her work rolling off her, and she still had to work against the storm. Kraden seemed primed to fall asleep, or suffer a heart attack, after all the stress and quick work he had gone through. Ivan seemed perfectly fine, though he watched his best friend's chest rise and fall with a fanatic attention.

Mia rose from her seat, realising the whole front of her robes and her hands were entirely stained with blood and even had some lingering traces of loose burnt skin on them, and moved to the sink. She used her Psynergy to wash what she could for now as she did not want to see what would happen if she drew water from the current seas.

_"Well, I don't know about you,"_ Ivan started, walking to her side, _"but the smell of his smoky flesh has me kind of hungry. Think he'd notice if I cut off a finger and had a quick snack?"_

_"Oh no!"_ Mia played, her voice thick with sarcasm, _"We'll say a monster got in a quick bite before we got to him."_

_"Nice! Where's the knives and forks?"_ He exclaimed gleefully, rummaging through nearby cupboards.

Mia laughed and walked to Kraden's side, _"Are you okay, Kraden? You did great work."_

_"Oh, thank you, my dear. I'm fine, do not worry. That was all just a bit much."_ Kraden's old voice replied, though he did not look up.

Mia smiled, _"Okay, but try and rest. That wasn't easy on any of us, Ivan and I will watch him. We have to stay up anyway."_

The old man looked up, the lines of his face seemed set so much deeper, his eyes sunk far into his face, but he smiled wide, _"I'll be okay, my dear, I just need a moment to collect myself. I wouldn't want you to need me again and not be able to wake me."_

_"Thanks."_ Mia replied, _"I'll go tell the others he'll be fine."_

_"Be careful."_ The two voiced after her.

Mia nodded and, placing a hand on Garet's forehead, playing with the long locks of red hair that stuck to his head, she whispered a prayer for him. Then she accelerated up the stairs and out into the storm, taking Sheba's shift from her. The girl nodded, though she could not hear anything. The others all turned questioningly to Mia, who gave a thumbs up in response, easing them a little.

* * *

Shivering, frozen right to her very core, Sheba rushed in, glad to be out of the freezing storm she seemed unable to do nothing to halt, and huddled down on a couch as quickly as her body would allow. She pulled her knees up to her chest, trying desperately to will the cold and wet away from her, hoping that through some miracle she could feel warm again, that this storm would just go away. Sneezing and sniffling from the cold any would suffer from that weather, she finally conceded that she could not warm up while still wrapped in her drenched garments.

Trying not to look at Garet as she went downstairs, Sheba rushed to her room only to find that hers had been the one that Garet had fallen through. Nearly everything had been soaked by the torrent of water that had cascaded in when Garet had been forced through the deck. Pulling open drawers and bags, Sheba hoped to find some item of clothing that did not have the presence of the storm in it. Five minutes later she had indeed succeeded in finding some amount of dry clothes.

Sheba dried herself as quickly as possible and threw on the clothes, but she found she was still freezing, though she did not know if this was entirely an external chill. She stood in the room, not knowing what to do. Her Psynergy was still bleeding away, working to do whatever it could against the winds and the lightning. Although, it had been her who had caused the accident. She couldn't have known, they had never dealt with a storm such as this before. She rubbed her eyes, telling herself it was just a bit of rain she hadn't tried.

Ivan burst in a moment later.

_"Uh, hey, Sheba… I guess you realised, but it was this room Garet crashed through."_ He laughed nervously, _"Feel free to borrow any of my clothes or my bed for a while if you want, my shift's coming up soon, so…"_

Sheba shook her head, _"No, that's okay, Ivan, thanks."_ She gave him a small smile, _"I'm not that cold, and Jenna's the one who'll be pissed about this."_

_"Maybe,"_ Ivan chuckled, _"but anyway, here."_ He said, handing her his cloak, _"Don't want you getting a cold or anything."_

Sheba took the cloak from him reluctantly, he looked so much smaller without it, _"Thank you…"_ She said softly.

_"Anytime, c'mon, Garet's Djinn can keep you warm."_ Ivan smirked taking her hand, _"Provided they don't set you on fire, I swear they are the most pyro-maniacal little… well you get the idea."_

Sheba laughed a little, though the mention of Garet chilled her even more. Ivan led her back to the dining room, where Garet lay on the table and Kraden slept in a chair. Ivan laughed at the scholar then called upon one of his Djinn, telling it to retrieve some reinforcements from Garet. The Djinni exclaimed something insane maniacally before whizzing into Garet's spirit, Sheba swore Ivan had driven the creature mad.

_"So, what happened out there?"_ Ivan questioned, watching the point where his Djinni had disappeared into Garet, _"I mean, I know _how_ it happened, but how did it do that?"_ He gestured to Garet and then down the hall.

_"It was my fault."_ She stated, _"I didn't mean to."_

_"You… how?"_ Ivan asked, the very concept seeming impossible. Even his Psynergy wasn't at a level capable of burning a hole into the ship with some lightning. Maybe Sheba really did have some powerful ancestry.

_"It was the storm. I kept focusing on preventing bolts from firing, instead of redirecting them. I didn't realise what I was doing. They all just built into one and then…"_ Sheba's voice thinned, _"It's my fault. He could have died."_

_"Hey, hey, don't blame yourself."_ Ivan said kindly, putting a warm arm over her shoulder, _"You couldn't have known this was going to happen, and it was just unlucky that Garet was where he was. Could have been any of us."_

_"It shouldn't have been."_ Sheba argued, looking at the Mars Adept's bandaged body, _"I nearly killed him."_

_"He's fine."_ Ivan assured, _"He's a tough one, been through a lot. I'm not gonna say worse cause I can't be sure, and besides it's not like you directed the bolt at him or anything, right?"_

Sheba sighed,_ "I guess."_

Ivan smiled to her, squeezing her shoulder a little, _"Trust me, I bet he hardly even reali-"_

_"Who needs a fire!?"_ A Mars Djinni exclaimed as it followed behind Ivan's.

_"No fire, just a quick warm up."_ Ivan ordered firmly, he had learned, after so very, very, long, that the only way to get Garet's Djinn to obey him was not to play around.

_"Tch, woohoo, I'm glad I volunteered."_ The Djinni sighed, _"Fine, little heat coming right up. Knew I should've listened to Forge. Mr High-and-Mighty, Mars he's always right... I hate that."_

The air all around the two Jupiter Adepts warmed exponentially suddenly, one Djinni's power was not something to trifle with a single one could easily face down a group of Adepts. The air grew heavy and thick with heat, like any hot summer day that lacked a breeze, that was just what Sheba needed. She could feel the warmth running through her skin, down through her right to that place within her that had frozen.

She breathed a sigh of happiness, rubbing her hands together, revelling in the heat emanating from the Djinni. It had not been cold in the ship, but the cold outside was so intense that it was intent on lingering, so it did not take long before Sheba felt entirely refreshed.

_"Thanks, that should do it."_ Ivan spoke.

_"Oh, do call me again. Mars knows that the great powers of I, Fever, were meant for such trivial tasks." _The Djinni replied, its little voice dripping with sarcasm, _"Forge is gonna make me say 'You were right' again, you know that? Then he'll say 'I told you so', the stupid simmer. I'm not helping again. Smack Garet for me when he wakes up, if he hadn't got hit I wouldn't have had to do this in the first place."_

Ivan and Sheba laughed as the Djinni melded back into Garet's body. Djinn were always fun to listen to, one would think that beings of pure elemental energy would be somewhat calm, like sages. No, quite the contrary, they were much more like their element, or the characteristics that Adepts of the same displayed.

_"You hungry? You were out there for a while."_ Ivan said, stepping up and over to the cupboards, _"Here." _ He said, tossing the girl an apple, _"I know it's not much," _He said, taking a bite of his own and sitting back down, _"but hey, I can't cook."_

_"I wouldn't trust you to either, Ivan."_ Sheba taunted.

Sheba pulled away, wearing an expression of such utter shock it was impossible not to smile, _"Sheba, I-I… Oh, I can't believe you'd say that!"_ he exclaimed, burying his face into his hands and allowing fake sobs to escape him.

Sheba watched, doing her best not to smile, trying to prove that she was better at this game than he was, _"Oh, Ivan, I'm so sorry!"_ She faked breaking down as well, wrapping her arms around her hunched form, _"It's just been so difficult lately… I… I'm pregnant!"_

Ivan pulled up, thinking that had escalated quickly, looking as shocked as before, but it was now an angry shock, _"Pregnant!? You jezebel! How could you do this to us!? I thought we had something special!"_

Sheba was struggling valiantly not to smile as she wore falsified fear, _"I'm so sorry. It wasn't my fault, I was drunk! I didn't know what I was doing!"_

_"Or who for that matter!"_ Ivan argued back, seemingly struggling with the effort to maintain his guise, _"Who is it!? I'll kill him!"_

_"Ivan, it's yours!"_ Sheba exclaimed, being forced to bury her face in her hands and pretend to cry so as not to laugh.

Ivan allowed his face to drop, but not falter, _"I… I'm gonna be a daddy? Oh, Sheba, I'm so sorry."_ He wrapped her up in a hug, shuddering with what would be happy tears were this a real scenario.

_"No, Ivan, I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner!"_ Sheba wailed, wondering how in the world the noise of the two of them had not woken Kraden or Garet.

_"Oh, Sheba, let's never fight again."_ Ivan said, putting his hand under her chin.

Sheba reached a hand to his face, _"Never again."_

The two leaned in closer, closing their eyes. They could feel each other's breath on their faces as they moved closer. Sheba pulled away quickly, laughing, as Ivan remained where he was with his lips still pursed and his eyes closed.

_"You were really gonna go for it, weren't you!?"_ She laughed, demanding an answer.

_"Would've been a funny story to tell the kids."_ He shrugged, falling back into his seat, _"And I knew you'd give up."_

_"What kids?"_ Sheba asked incredulously, _"I'm not actually pregnant, Ivan."_

_"What!? You lied to me!? I am not going to be a father!? But… But I've already informed everyone I know! How… What do I tell them now!?"_ He exclaimed, exaggerating absolutely every syllable he could.

Sheba chuckled, giving him a tender slap to the face, _"C'mon, give it up already. We'd be terrible parents for one. Second, I think we have more important matters to discuss."_

Ivan's expression changed immediately, _"By which you mean…"_

_"Exactly,"_ Sheba confirmed, _"what do we do about Isaac, Mia, and Jenna?"_

* * *

_**GASP! Revelations! (Kind of...) Ivan and Sheba know! What will they do!? Isaac was going to confess, or was he!? Garet got hurt!... but... that's not really integral to the main plot much. Just a way of interrupting poor Isaac and Mia. Poor, poor, Mia. I think she deserves a happy ending, but then again, I want Jenna to have a happy ending too... hmm, decisions, decisions...  
Anyway, thanks again for reading, if you have the time please drop a review. Hopefully we can wrap this up by the tenth or eleventh chapter. I don't want to drag it out, and I don't want to rush it, so let's see what happens.  
Thanks again,  
Your friend and writer,  
Droory.**_


	7. Still In The Storm

_**Hello all, again no less. Thanks in advance as always.  
Well... yeah, next chapter and quite honestly, I'm not happy. There's something wrong with me lately, I'd blame a small cough but that can't really do anything. Anyway, I just can't get in the zone to write well at the minute... I dunno... so this piece only passes as acceptable in my mind. Feel free to agree or disagree as you see fit.  
Thanks again to all who have reviewed! I'd name names, but it's just the same guys so... you know who you are and you know I love you.  
(And if you didn't "I LOVE YOU!", from Droory and his renditions of each GS character)  
Anyway, on to what I have somehow managed to call my next chapter.**_

* * *

_Finally, I gave up on being the fool. I was sick of it. It had come to the point where I hated myself for all that i had done, all the pain I may have been causing and the more that amounted every second longer I waited. Yet, I still delayed, I told myself I needed to sort out my own mind. Eventually I came to my senses, knowing I could not play the fool anymore._

* * *

When at last the storm broke, blistering sunshine burnt its way through all conceivable parts of reality. One could have said that being trapped in a storm for nearly a full day would have accounted for the feeling of intense heat. Though, it did feel slightly unnatural since winter was being born anew in the world of Weyard, and seeing as the occupants of the Lemurian ship were sailing to a land of perpetual winter, that seemed to be truth. Perhaps the Gods were being kind for once.

Jenna clutched the railings along the side of the ship as tightly as she could. She convulsed once or twice before vomiting over the edge, briefly painting parts of Piers' proud ship a most undesirable colour. She did not often get seasick anymore, no one could blame her though that was the most tumultuous storm in the history of Weyard. Plus, she had tapped her Psynergy for the entirety of the storm, whether she was needed on deck or not, and such strain nauseated even Felix.

One would think Piers would be more capable, but he too suffered. He may have been a sailor, and he may have been able to withstand anything the sea threw without so much as the thought of seasickness… however he was not one who could withstand the sound nor sight of someone else doing the very same. So, yes, Piers too was bent over the side of his ship, trying desperately not to coat his ship with his lunch.

Isaac had fallen back against the cabin wall, and chose to remain there while he tried to gather himself and block out the sounds of two Adepts gagging on whatever noxious fluids were caught in their throats. He held a hand to his own stomach, desperately trying to conquer the temptation to run for the railing, he had not felt sick at sea for quite some time, so he would not now. He closed his eyes, focusing on whatever else he could, the sound of waves, a bird's call, his Psynergy, anything.

Mia was perfectly fine. She was familiar, in a sense, to the seas and she had quite a lot of experience with people and vomit, perhaps not something to pride oneself on, but that was the job of a healer. So, being that she did not feel at all nauseated, she moved to both Jenna and Piers and worked her Mercurian Psynergies through their bodies.

Felix, when the seas finally returned to their natural serenity, half collapsed from relief and half from exhaustion. He would have fallen straight to the floor were all his limbs not frozen to whatever surface they were in contact with or tied up with ropes. He began chuckling under his breath as he hung limply against the wheel, frozen into some cruel parody of what he was.

_"I'm stuck in here."_ He commented.

_"Hang on."_ Jenna gagged, only recently cured of her sickness, _"I think I-I-I… oh, nearly… ugh… I hate the sea."_ She moaned, wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

_"Do take your time. Piers, find out where we are."_ Felix ordered, _"That storm could have thrown us completely off course."_

_"I think not."_ The Lemurian answered, _"If anything, I think it helped us."_

Felix turned questioningly to the man, then realising the futility of the movement since he was separated from him by their mock wheelhouse.

_"Meaning?" _He questioned as Jenna finally made her way to his side and began burning away the ropes and ice.

_"Meaning that I can now see glaciers, suggesting that we have passed the volcano we got the ball in."_ Piers explained, _"And a nearby beach that seems to have a settlement. It would be a good place to rest for the night and restock."_

Felix nodded, _"Good."_

He then promptly fell into the floor in an unceremonious heap, smacking his head into the back wall of the wheelhouse. Jenna let out a short laugh, offering an apology in the form of a helpful hand. Felix took it, smirking to his sister.

_"How'd we do?_ He asked as the two left the construct to face the other three.

_"Garet got hurt, bolt of lightning, hole in the ship. That's about the lot of it."_ Isaac answered quickly. _"He also fell into your room, Jenna."_

_"I'm gonna kill him when he's better."_ Jenna warned.

_"Kill him after the Beacon."_ Felix stated, though there was brief speculation that may have been a joke from the stern leader, _"Where'd we get hit?"_

Isaac gestured to the odd patch amongst the pristine wood of the deck where he had hastily repaired the damage, _"Had to do it fast, no real time for perfection in a storm."_

_"Mm-hmm."_ Felix replied uninterested, _"We have time now. Go. Piers, get us to that settlement."_

Isaac nodded, not expecting anything more from Felix… his former friend, Jenna's brother… He blinked away the thoughts as he ran back downstairs. He was soaking wet, shivering right to his soul, he didn't have, nor want, the time to think about Jenna and Mia. He had already decided what he was going to do. He knew who he was and more over who he should be with. So, he would tell her when Felix was satisfied with the repairs.

Garet was out cold on the table, bandaged up and slightly bloody, but he seemed okay. Ivan and Sheba had been whispering rather fervently but they began laughing as soon as they saw him. He would have thought it odd were it anyone but those two. He heard both Mia and Jenna on his heels, calling him, but he ignored both and ran to Sheba's and Jenna's room.

Water was dripping through some of the less worked areas of repair from earlier, and it seemed that the work was actually receding, most likely due to Felix. Isaac followed suit and began undoing his work from earlier, breaking down each individual piece of wood into nothing. It wasn't long before the damage was once again whole and Isaac could see Felix through it.

The leader began barking orders, as Piers advised from the side-lines, at Isaac. Isaac followed each one to the letter, never replying, just working. He focused his mind on whatever task Felix assigned him to, smoothing out splintered wood, working new pieces into the lost, growing more anew, whatever it may be, as long as it delayed the coming heartbreak.

To think that once this was done, he would just go to her and tell her. How could it be _that_ simple? Nothing was ever that simple. Yet, he agonised over every possible outcome. It would be painful, it wouldn't be short, but it would be simple. Well, maybe simple was the wrong word, but he couldn't think of one that was more operative.

Eventually his work was finished, the roof was returned to exactly as it was before the storm: an aged newness. He sat down on the wet sheets of one of the beds of the room. As much as he knew he had to just tell her, he wanted to do everything in his power to delay it. Maybe he'd have a shower, get changed out of his frozen clothes, check on Garet, help make dinner, pilot the ship. He could do so much to delay.

Yet, he knew, there was no point to that. That was just foolish and he was tired of being one.

* * *

Ivan and Sheba had been sitting dead still for the past hour, there Psynergy letting off a barely perceptible glow. They couldn't risk an eavesdropper, the contents of their words were highly controversial and were primed to hurt four of their friends. They knew secrets, secrets others thought well hidden. This secret though, this was the most pressing. Felix wouldn't be happy, but more importantly, Isaac was hurting Mia, Jenna and himself.

They had to help. It was their duty, their obligation, as friends, no? If they didn't help, didn't even try, what kind of friends would they be? Maybe they would make things worse, maybe they would help a little, maybe they would even solve the entire situation.

But how could they solve anything, when they couldn't even agree amongst themselves?

_""It's not fair to Jenna though, she loves Isaac. She has for a long time.""_ Sheba argued mentally.

_""As true as that may be, Mia also loves Isaac.""_ Ivan countered, _""If he broke it off with her, _that_ wouldn't be fair.""_

Sheba sighed, which may have been odd to any onlookers, _""Yeah… but…""_

_""You're friends with Jenna… I'm friends with Mia.""_ Ivan said, _""We'll have biased opinions on who we want Isaac to be with… or rather who we don't want hurt.""_

_""Yeah… we're not much good unless we agree, right?""_ Sheba replied.

_""So, what's the right thing to do then?""_ Ivan asked, _""And what does 'right' actually entail?""_

Sheba took a moment to think, futile considering Ivan could hear absolutely all of her thoughts. It was difficult to have a personal reflection during a mental conversation.

_""I guess Isaac and Mia would be the right thing…""_ She mumbled, _""But, what about love? Surely we need to take that into account…"_

Sheba wasn't sure what she saying, or rather thinking. She wasn't sure what love even was, so, how could she correctly take it into account? Jenna had told her what it felt like, Kraden had explained the science behind it, but she was no closer to understanding it and apparently neither was Ivan.

_""How in the hell do we do that?""_ Ivan asked, _"There's no way to measure it or how any of them feel, even if we read their minds.""_

_""I have no idea…""_ Sheba replied, feeling ridiculous for even suggesting it, _""I guess I was just hoping that if we took it into account maybe Isaac and Jenna would be the 'right' thing to do…""_

She really wanted Jenna to have a happy ending, after all the only family she had left was Felix… and he wasn't exactly the kindest brother. She was more or less alone in the world, desperately searching for a love. Deep down, she was still the lost, innocent child who had just watched her parents die.

Isaac ran down past them a moment later followed quickly by the two parties in question. Ivan and Sheba laughed, trying to mask what they were doing. Mia stopped beside Garet to quickly examine his condition, Jenna took his hand briefly before running off to find clean clothes.

_"Jenna!"_ Sheba called after her, _"All our stuff is soaked so…"_

_"Don't worry, I kept a spare change of clothes stashed in a bag in Piers' room, your clothes too!"_ The redhead called back before flying down the hall and presumably into the Lemurian's room, which he was sharing with Mia being that he was probably the most mature and kind mix of the group.

_"Oooo-kaaay?"_ Sheba questioned, wondering if that was an invasion of privacy or care.

_"How is he?"_ Ivan asked the healer, pointing to Garet.

The Imilian smiled and brought a small fist down into the Mars Adept's chest, who then awoke in a ragged slur of incomprehensible noises… nothing unusual then.

_"Perfectly fine, but he'll be a bit sore."_ Mia laughed before working one last Ply into the man's body.

_"Hey guys, what I miss?"_ Garet asked slowly, still unable to move, though whether that was due to injury or just his usual tiredness after sleep was up for debate.

_"Well, remember that octopus thing we fought in the Karagol?"_ Ivan asked quickly, to which Garet nodded, _"Well an even bigger one showed up, must have been the momma or something 'cause it was _mad_." _

Mia and Sheba laughed quietly at the lie, Garet seemed too engrossed in the story to notice, _"Is that what hit me through the deck?"_

_"Yeah man, you're lucky you weren't crushed."_ Ivan replied, placing a hand on the man's arm, _"But there is some good news, you surviving really dampened our spirits you see, we've got plenty of octopus-fish-squid-thing… for dinner!"_

There was short pause in which all eyes were on either Garet or Ivan. Then Garet spoke.

_"Not a single word of that is true, is it?"_ Garet asked, to which Mia and Sheba erupted into giggles.

_"Some might say my stories tend to be a tad exaggerated, yes. There was no squid-thing, we don't have any of it for dinner, but you did still get flung through the deck and we were all _really_ disappointed you survived it."_

_"Well, jeez, so-rry."_ The Mars Adept sighed as the girl's continued to laugh and agree with Ivan, _"I'll try harder next time."_

_"See that you do, young man."_ Ivan voiced in a mock of Kraden's tone, _"It has grown to be quite intolerable to be accommodating the same lodgings as both yourself and Isaac. One of you must perish if we are to have any chance of normality in our living arrangements."_

_"Yesh… I shee…"_ Garet replied in the same mock tone, pretending to chew on a pipe, _"One musht die, sho that we can have any chance of returning to normal livesh."_

_"Indeed my good man, quite."_ Ivan answered.

The two then proceeded to exchange monosyllabic sounds of arrogance for several minutes. Sheba and Mia looked at each other, wondering what had possessed the two of them, or, more over, where they had picked up such strange dialect. They may have been all over the world, but these singular sounds were just ridiculous. Then, they both reasoned that the two were most likely heavily over-exaggerating whatever they were mocking.

Mia shrugged to Sheba, whose Psynergy then flashed once and promptly shut the two up, and went to change out of her soaked clothes and maybe have a shower.

* * *

Jenna's clothes seemed intent on remaining on her, they were so heavy and sticky with the various fluids that had been soaked into them over the course of her last shift in the storm. She struggled to pull off each item of clothing which plopped onto the floor with a dull squish. A small pool ran from the slowly increasing pile, a small pool of rather unpleasant colours.

Mia entered the room then and everything stopped. The two froze mid-motion, staring dead into each other's eyes. The moment only lasted second or two, but to them it may as well have been a lifetime. For in that one moment everything they felt for each other over Isaac, all the jealousy, anger, sadness, it all just built and emanated around the small room.

Jenna looked at her, at Mia, at the healer, at the woman, no, the girl, Isaac had chosen over her. Her right eye twitched slightly. What did Mia have that she didn't? Blue-hair? Was that it? Far more potent healing Psynergies? An evil cousin? A quiet, personality that pretty much made social interaction nigh on impossible? Truly, Mia was rather attractive, but so was Jenna. So, why did Isaac choose Mia? Why did he choose Mia when he was so close to being with her again?

Mia froze, feeling the Psynergy in her veins help this process, staring dead forward. Mia's eyes looked over her, Jenna, the fire-brand, the girl, no, grown woman, the woman Isaac would have chosen had circumstances been different. Why would he choose Jenna over her though? True she was more attractive physically than Mia was, but Isaac had more depth than that, right? Surely, Mia's personality is what had drawn him to her, so what was it about Jenna that just seemed to magnetise every thought to her? Maybe it was the childhood friendship, maybe it was just never getting to tell everything to her before she was taken, maybe he just plain loved her from day one. Either way, Mia could feel that tiny spark of watery jealously rise within her, like the waves that could so easily extinguish the brightest fires.

_"Oh, Mia!"_ Jenna shrieked, realising her state, hastily covering her torso,_ "S-sorry, I forgot you were sharing the room with Piers."_

She had to play this game. She had to be polite, this damned act. Couldn't she just fight her? Prove to Isaac that Jenna was better, more suited to him, than that little _healer_. She could feel the flames alight in her heart, strong enough to just burn Mia to the core before evaporating her essence entirely. No. Isaac would never, _never_, respect that. If anything it would just drive a wedge between them. A wedge that would drive him _closer_ to the healer.

_"N-no, that's okay,"_ Mia mumbled, averting her eyes, _"I'll just wait in the hall for a minute."_

She wanted to leave, but she had to change. She was soaked right through. She liked the cold and the currents, but it became bothersome after a while.

_"No, I-I'll finish getting changed in the bathroom, I don't want to intrude."_ Jenna stuttered, gathering up the pile of clothes and backing up to the bathroom door. She smiled internally, believing herself to be a very convincing actor. Surely, Mia couldn't see through her.

_"Oh, okay."_ Mia replied,_ "Could you pass me out a towel though?"_

Jenna nodded as she retreated into the bathroom and closed the door. A moment later her head and a towel holding hand popped back out. She offered a small smile as Mia took it from her then closed the door again.

She breathed out slowly, resting against the cool wood of the door. Mia was just on the other side of it, the girl Isaac chose over her. Surely, it wasn't Mia's fault. It had been Isaac's choice, according to Garet anyway. He was the one who _'went for it'_ apparently. Still, Mia had accepted it. She could have rejected him. Jenna laughed at herself, thinking the very idea to be foolish.

_"So, Mia?"_ Jenna started, as she finished undressing, _"You and Isaac, huh?"_

She didn't know where she was going with this. She couldn't even see Mia's reaction to anything she said. Although… maybe that was for the best. She had to know though.

_"Uh… yeah."_ Mia's reply came hesitantly.

Jenna didn't know what answer she had expected, after all, her question ad been more of a statement, _"How's that going?"_

_"Pretty good… I guess… I don't really know. I've never had a boyfriend before."_

Mia was even calling Isaac her boyfriend. That might have brought tears if Isaac's and Mia's roles were currently reversed. But, no, Mia had said it and Jenna felt like laughing at the girl. She had to be nonchalant though.

_"Really? A girl as pretty as you?"_ Jenna called out as she began drying herself. She could almost hear Mia's blush. It disgusted her. Having to play this game and knowing Mia's reaction.

_"Y-yeah… There wasn't really time for that in Imil… being a healer-priestess and all."_

_"Really?"_ Jenna asked again, entirely unsure of what she was doing with this conversation, _"There was no healer-priest for you?"_

_"N-no. There was Alex, but he's my cousin. Isaac's my first, I'd never even kissed a boy before him."_

_"Oh, that's sweet."_ Jenna lied, feeling the bile rise in her stomach the more she heard of Isaac and Mia being together, _"You know, I used to really like Isaac."_

_"I-I know."_ Mia replied almost inaudibly.

_"You do? Did he mention me much when you were travelling?"_ Jenna asked, curious as to anything Isaac may have said about her while they were apart. They did have a lot of 'almost' moments in their younger years, moments that may have been completed if not for the defensive intrusion of her brother of the idiotic disturbance of a certain Mars Adept.

_"Well, you know Isaac and Garet, they loved telling stories about Vale to Ivan and I, so you were mentioned a lot… so was Felix."_ Mia answered, _"That's pretty much all they'd talk about."_

_"Nice to know they didn't forget little ol' me."_ Jenna smiled to herself. That was actually nice. They didn't forget her or Felix even when they were travelling and fighting through the world, _"What stories did they tell? I bet they were lying through their teeth."_

_"Oh, there are too many to mention, and they did always argue over certain events so omissions may have been made."_

Jenna nodded as she began pulling on her clothes, using her Psynergy to dry herself completely, _"So… umm… did Isaac ever mention me… you know… without silly stories?"_ She felt rather devious, using Mia like this. It had to be hurting her in some way. Not that she cared too much.

_"Umm… yeah…"_ Mia muttered from beyond the door.

_"So… what did he say?"_ Jenna urged as she finished dressing herself, but choosing to remain in the bathroom for now.

There was short pause. Jenna thought that maybe Mia was choosing not to answer, after all if it was her she probably would have left Mia talking to the door. Granted, Mia didn't seem the type to start a conversation like this.

_"I asked him about you once when we set up camp for the night, well him and Garet."_ Mia started eventually, Jenna hung on every word, _"Garet told his usual stories, but Isaac went on for hours about you."_

_"Hours?"_ Jenna doubted, the very concept seeming like a sweet, sweet, lie to her ears.

_"Yeah, we got about two hours sleep that night he went on for so long. I… I have to admit I'm a little jealous."_ Mia replied.

_"Why?"_ Jenna asked, opening the door to see Mia sitting on her bed, staring at the floor.

Mia looked up, looking directly into Jenna's eyes, _"Well, he talks about you so passionately and, I guess it's silly but he never talks about me like that."_

_"Why would he?"_ Jenna asked dubiously, before realising it sounded overly offensive, _"I mean, you're always with him. It's not like you were stolen away like I was, he doesn't need to tell anyone about you because you're there with him."_

_"I know, I did say it was silly."_ Mia's eyes turned back to the floor, _"It's just that, over the past week, hiding our relationship from Felix and all… well… I guess I just got some ideas in my head."_

Jenna felt rather guilty considering that those _'ideas' _were most likely exactly like the situations she had gotten Isaac into over the past week. She nodded and took a seat beside the healer, Psynergetically drying the wet patch her clothes had left on the floor.

_"I understand. I thought the same for those two years, but I guess I was never really 'with' him like you."_ She said, _"Do you think if Isaac had waited until the teams met up that things would be different?"_

_"Yes."_ Mia answered simply.

Jenna was taken aback by the hastiness and simplicity of her answer, _"M-Mia, I didn't mean it like that. I-I wasn't really thinking, you know. It's just that… well… I still really care for Isaac, you know?"_

Mia nodded, _"I know. He's the same for you."_

Jenna could feel the guilt in her heart and if this was what she felt, she could only imagine what she had put Isaac through, _"Look, Mia, you don't have to worry about anything. I won't try and steal him from you. I guess I just wanted to know if he felt about me like I do him. If he ever did."_ She could feel her own hypocrisy eating at her throat with every word.

Mia nodded, _"He did… and does… but thanks, Jenna. I guess we haven't really been able to talk because of all this. I'm glad we got it out of the way."_

Jenna still felt guilty. After all, she had lured Isaac into many a situation, many that bordered on him cheating on Mia. He couldn't be held accountable for that… if Jenna even gave up on trying to steal Isaac. She wanted to say she would. None of it was fair. She knew how she would feel if hers and Mia's roles were switched, although she admitted she would probably be more vehement and hands-on with her worry.

Jenna loved Isaac. Apparently he loved her, still loved her for that matter. Why shouldn't two people who love each other be together? Did Isaac love Mia? She had been asking these questions for a week now. A few minutes ago though, she didn't much care if Mia was really hurt if Isaac left her. Now though, now it was all different. Why did she have to start this blasted conversation? If she hadn't maybe she wouldn't feel so…_wrong_ now.

_"Y-yeah… me too."_ Jenna stated, _"Well, I guess… I guess I'll go tend to damage control in my room then."_ She stood up quickly, though not too fast as to arouse suspicion, and made for the door.

_"Oh, bye then…"_ Mia muttered, _"Maybe we'll talk later."_

_"Yeah… maybe."_ Jenna muttered back before escaping the room.

* * *

Isaac had waited. He had been sitting, patiently trying to figure out everything in his mind. He had already showered and changed, spending all his time thinking. Not that he needed to really, he already knew what he was going to do, who he was going to hurt. What he needed to sort out though was the why. Why had he chosen to hurt her and not the other? Surely, it would be the same no matter the recipient of the news. But, perhaps it was the smarter thing to do.

He was just glad that neither Ivan nor the injured Garet had come to retrieve anything from their room while he sat and thought. He knew that if either of them had walked in on him he would have used it as another excuse to procrastinate, to hold out hope that he would not have to do this. He didn't want to do that. He was tired of this, this sick game with two of his closest friends. True, one may only have been in his life a short time, but she was with him, the other though had been his friend for as long as he could remember. The other had always been the closest thing he had to a relationship that went beyond friendship.

He sighed to himself angrily. He was delaying himself. Telling himself everything he already knew, everything that gave him more reason not to do this, everything that gave him a reason to do this. It wasn't helping and he mused that if continued it would most likely be detrimental to his mental state.

He stood up quickly, aiming for the door, hoping the sudden movement and momentum would propel him outside, and toward her, wherever she was. This did not happen. Instead, he took two hearty steps, slowed to a third and eventually stood still at the centre of his room.

What if this was a mistake? What if he was choosing the wrong one? What if he was hurting her unnecessarily? What if it was the other who should be hurt? That was such a horrible thought.

_"Who should I hurt? Who can take it?"_ Isaac whispered to himself, _"Venus… what is wrong with me?"_

At the mention of Venus, his very first elemental companion materialised in front of him in a swirl of yellow light.

_"If I may, Master,"_ Flint squeaked out, _"perhaps it would be wise to confer with another first. I would have recommended Garet if he was not injured, so that makes Piers a logical confidant."_

_"He's too close to Felix right now."_ Isaac said, _"I can't risk that. I have to do this myself. That's the way it has to be, Flint."_ He wasn't convinced by the conviction of his own words and neither was the Djinni.

_"I think not. I think you believe you must do this alone because you are afraid of Felix."_ Flint argued.

Isaac's glare intensified, staring down in horror at the brown form at his feet. How could his most faithful companion say that?

_"It's truth, Master. Do not act so shocked. However, I do believe your tolerance for my advice has as of now effectively run out, so, I leave you to your duty."_ Flint said as he re-joined Isaac's Venus essence.

_""I'm not scared.""_ Isaac forced the idea through his mind and to his Djinn. None answered him.

What did Djinn know? They weren't human. They were pure energy, personified into insane little creatures… that was harsh. He apologised to his Djinn quickly, he hadn't meant that. They didn't respond again. He let out a slow breath, trying to calm himself. Being on an emotional tightrope for this was not the way to do it, so he took whatever time he needed to calm himself however he could.

It didn't take long before he felt ready. He took another few steps forward, hoping that he would find the strength to open the door. As luck would have it, he did. Not enough though to continue his walk, he paused as the door closed behind him. Leaning against the wood, Isaac returned to his many repeated thoughts. Shaking his head and knowing it was doing now good, Isaac spurred himself onwards and down the hall to her door.

He swallowed once, took in as much air through his nose as he could, and rapped firmly against the door three times. His ears picked out the sounds of a drawer closing, followed closely by a few footsteps, the click of the door, and finally its groan as it pulled open.

The girl beyond beamed wide upon seeing him, _"Isaac! What do you need?"_

_"To talk."_ Isaac stated forcefully, moving into the room.

_"Okay?"_ The girl questioned as she closed the door behind him and rested against it, watching him.

He paced back and forth across the room several times, her eyes always watching him. He refused to make eye contact just yet. How had he suddenly forgotten how he had planned to start this conversation, he had tried to work out everything else, every possible reaction and answer, and now he forgot how to start? Several seconds passed, her always watching, before he decided on how he would start now.

_"Jenna."_

The redhead blinked twice, surprised by the force in his voice, and cocked her head to the side, silently questioning him. Isaac realised he had released quite a bit of his own self-frustration into that one word and took a deep breath.

"_It's over."_ He said softer than last time, but still with enough force for the point to ring true.

Jenna's arms dropped to her side, her mouth hung limp. The eyes received a new scar of pain, etched deeper than most with those two words. The pain in her entire body language was palpable. Isaac struggled to keep his eyes focused and unwavering. This had to be settled. Now.

_"N-no… Isaac…"_ Jenna pleaded, taking a step forward, reaching out to him.

Isaac had to clench his fists to prevent himself for reaching to grab her outstretched hand, _"No, Jenna. This isn't right, and I'm not doing it anymore. I don't care what you say, I'm with Mia, that's how it is."_

_"I-Isaac… b-but… Isaac…"_ Jenna stuttered, tears beginning to pool in the corners of her beautiful wine-red eyes, _"Please."_

Isaac shook his head, refusing to acknowledge her sadness, _"No, Jenna. I've had enough of this. I do care for you, but I'm with Mia and that's that."_

_"Isaac!"_ Jenna cried falling against him.

He didn't move though, he couldn't. he wasn't sure what he would do if he did. Jenna's fists began banging against his chest as she began to cry, her tears staining the front of his tunic.

_"I-I love you, Isaac!"_ She blubbered, _"Y-you c-c just say no!"_

Isaac could feel his cheeks start to burn with sadness, just daring his eyes to let out some tears. He fought the urge with all his might, just as he resisted all else in this situation.

_"I'm sorry Mi-er… Jenna!"_ that would cost him greatly, he knew. Why did he have to have that one slip of the tongue? Why?

_"Y-you see!?"_ Jenna tried, turning her teary eyes up to him, _"You're n-not even sure what you're doing!" _Her voice grew softer, sadder, _"D-don't leave me, Isaac, please, not you too."_

_"I… I'm sorry Jenna… but… but I can't do this. You know that."_ He said tenderly, wrapping his arms around the girl.

_"Wh-why, Isaac!?"_ Her muffled words came from his chest, _"Why did you have to choose that healer over me!? Why amn't I good enough!?"_

It wasn't that. It wasn't that at all. Things were just… unfortunate. It was all his fault, and he was so, so, sorry for that. He couldn't bear to look down at the sadness he had created in one of childhood friends. That initial look after he first spoke was enough to tear his heart in two, he couldn't look now, lest he be trapped with her forever.

_"It's not that, Jen… it's just… this isn't right, and you know it. I'm sorry okay, I really am. I never wanted to hurt you…"_ he said as softly as he could, whispering the words into her ear.

_"So, it's okay to h-hurt me and not the healer? The girl you've known for barely two years!?"_ Jenna retorted.

_"Jenna, don't make this harder than it already is."_ Isaac warned.

_"N-no!"_ She yelled, relinquishing her grip on him and staring him down in her sad fury, _"I love you, Isaac. You! Not anyone else! And I don't think you love the healer!"_

_"Her name's Mia!"_ Isaac countered, stemming his sadness and pity behind frustration. Frustration that had largely been caused by Jenna's continued attempts to have him cheat on Mia.

_"I don't care what her name is! All I care is that I love you and for some reason you won't love me!"_ Jenna screamed.

Isaac grew very wary at the level of volume this conversation had entered, _"Keep it down. You wanna tell the whole boat!? No chance of anything if Felix kicks me off!"_

_"Doesn't seem to be any chance anyway, the way you tell it!"_ Jenna retorted.

Isaac shook his head, walking past her, _"I'm done. Leave me alone."_ He announced as he walked out the door.

As he closed the door, he heard something bang and then several more muffled noises. Thankfully Lemurian Ships were pretty soundproof, still enough noise would attract attention. He could swear he heard the words _'Don't you dare leave me! I love you! Get back in here and love me too!'_… why did it have to be so hard? Worst part was though, it wasn't even over.

He moved away from the door, the rumblings from beyond it seemed to have stopped. Chances were she had finally just broken down and collapsed onto some surface, crying as hard as allowed. If everything was different he would to her, do everything he could to help her.

No. He refused to let the idea manifest itself. He still had to talk to Mia. There was no point in ending it with Jenna if he was not entirely honest with Mia, no matter the consequences. Hopefully this would not be as hard as it had been with Jenna. Hopefully Mia would understand, she always understood.

_"Mia?"_ He asked as he knocked on the door to her room.

Jenna opened the door beaming wide. No, no, it was Mia. Her beautiful blue eyes shone as they entered the light of the hall.

_"Isaac."_ She said softly, her angel smile forever resting on her lips.

Isaac did his best to look apologetic, _"We need to talk, Mia."_

Her face dropped just as Jenna's had. To think that he had caused so much pain and distrust. He moved past her, trying not to look her in the eye, when she allowed. He stood still, staring at the floor, wondering how he could possibly tell Mia. He figured blatant honesty was the best course of action.

_"What's wrong, Isaac?"_ Mia asked, taking his hand and guiding him to sit beside her on a bed.

He took a deep breath, forcing himself to look into her eyes when he had gained the strength. She looked so worried for him, she always did. She was so sweet.

_"I'm sorry."_ He said simply.

Mia's brow furrowed, _"For what?"_

_"Back in Contigo…"_ He started hesitantly, watching Mia's face change with apprehension, _"Jenna kissed me." _Isaac could see parts of the light of Mia's eyes extinguish and hastened his explanation as quickly as possible,_ "I didn't kiss her back or anything, but over the past week she's been saying she loves me and stuff and wants to know if I love her and… I'm sorry, Mia."_

Mia remained still, unresponsive and in shock. Isaac had kissed Jenna… she had tried to steal him from her? But… why? Could Isaac not have just rejected her, told her no and not had to deal with any of this?

_"Wh-why are you only telling me now…?"_ Mia asked, so afraid of the answer she may receive.

_"I don't know…"_ Isaac sighed, _"Maybe it's because I felt sorry for her… maybe it's because I hadn't seen her in so long… you know how I felt about her…"_

_"How you still feel."_ Mia corrected him.

_"What do yo-_"

_"No, don't deny it, Isaac._" Mia stated, _"I know, and it's okay, I get it. But I'm not okay with this… it took you a full week to tell me she kissed you? I don't know what to think."_

_"I tried to push her away."_ Isaac said, trying his best to convince himself as well, _"I really did, I just didn't want to hurt either of you."_

_"Well, you've hurt me."_ Mia said, looking forward at the other bed.

_"I know, and I'm sorry. Look I've told Jenna to stop, I've told her I only want to be with you. Whatever I feel doesn't matter, I'm with you."_

Mia turned, her eyebrows arched in what may well have been an angry look from the gentle woman, _"That's the problem, Isaac. You love Jenna. Don't know if we can keep this up with her around."_

_"Mia, I promise you, whatever there was between Jenna and I is done."_ Isaac squeezed her hand slightly, _"I love you, okay?"_

Mia sighed through her nose, her expression softening, _"Okay… but I need some time alone. Just… just go, okay?"_

Isaac felt her words were slightly blunt, but right now it had to be best to comply. He nodded, giving the healer a quick kiss on the cheek, putting all his hope into the belief that she could believe him. He stood up, brushing one finger against her cheek, she squeezed the hand she still held once before releasing it, and moved to the door. Isaac smiled sombrely to her, and she returned the very same before he left.

Isaac went back to his room, thinking he deserved some rest. He swore he could still hear Jenna's crying from down the hall as he climbed into his bed. Hopefully when he woke up, something would be better.

* * *

_**Yeah I know, this chapter really sucked. I mean, actual plot progression and there's not even that much happening? Yeah, tell me about it. Sorry. Chances are that I'll edit the scene between Isaac and Jenna before the next update...  
Well, anyway, what did you think? Obviously I'm gonna have at least four groups of people here: 'The Hooray!" for Isaac/Mia, 'The NOOO!' for Isaac/Jenna, 'The Okay, Something's Happening', and 'The Meh'... personally I'm in 'The Meh' becaue of how much I failed with this. Anyway, just so you know there's only gonna be about three/four more chapters. The last of which I actually have in progress so I know what I'm working toward. Hopefully we can get this done before Christmas and be all jolly... or depressed depending on your preference for the ending.  
Anyway, do drop a review and try and boost my confidence, or kick my ass in it and order me to get back into style, either's good with me.  
Well, anyway, thanks all for reading, do hope you'll stick around for the end,  
Droory.**_


	8. Blame

_**Hey guys, it's me again! Bet you didn't see that on coming.  
Yes, this is the next chapter and HUZZAH! A chapter finally has a name! Who knows, the others may gain one of their very own!  
Anyway, as always thanks in advance for reading, hoping you'll drop me a review.  
And of course, special thanks to my reviewers:  
AnriMia24 our resident mudshipping lover,  
rnburchett,  
Aria on the Planetes **__**our lovable and fun valeshipping fan,  
Mr. E Box our fan of the Jupiter Adepts,  
and our more than welcomed new addition: Daboss521  
Thank you all for reviewing. And hey, all you readers and creepers out there, enjoy!  
ONWARD!**_

* * *

_I thought I wasn't the fool anymore. That once it was done, it would be done, and I could return to whatever normality one could find on that quest. What a foolish idea. Granted, the idea of sending a group of immature teens, an old man, and an ancient, to save the world was foolish. So maybe, just maybe, I was just one small part in what was all just one big joke... That's what I wanted to hope anyway. I knew the truth though._

* * *

Jenna sulked on her bed, still damp from the recent storm. Her tears occasionally fell from her eyes, slowly dripping into the pool in her lap. She thought back on the scene, and had done so since she had recovered from her breakdown and that had been hours ago. The more she looked at it the more she hated herself. How could she, Jenna, react like _that_!? That wasn't her! That was more like that damned healer that stole Isaac from her! What right did she have to love!? What gave her the right to _steal_ Jenna's!?

_She_ was the one who had loved Isaac all her life! _She _was the one who was torn from his life! _She_ was the one he chased after! _She_ was the one he tried to save! And most important of all, _SHE_ was the one Isaac really _LOVED!_ That bitch had just stolen away _her_ _love_! More than that, that slut had convinced Isaac that he didn't love Jenna! That tramp had brainwashed Isaac into believing he loved her instead!

_"WHORE!"_ Jenna shrieked, slamming her flaming fist into the wall beside her bed, leaving a very clear indent and burn.

How could she have done _that_ to Isaac? What was her problem!? Now Jenna understood how that harlot was related to Alex, she was just as manipulative and undermining as her cousin! Worst of all, she hid it behind such innocence, at least Alex had the decency to be cocky and open about it. She decided to pretend, the hurt fragile healer of the wintery town plagued by disease, what a fiendishly clever way to win sympathy and earn trust.

What an absolute bitch.

Jenna stood up, fuming vehemently, contemplating storming into that liar's room and burning her to ash. She deserved it, manipulating people like that. Maybe then Isaac would see the truth that he knew in his heart. No, she had probably found someone to make him believe that Jenna was insane if she did that, still keeping them apart in death. Besides… Felix would kick her ass if she killed the lying bitch.

There was a knock at the door, followed by a voice that had no doubt also been polluted by the so-called _'healer'_.

_"Jenna?"_ Garet's voice called from beyond the wooden slab, _"You okay in there? No one's seen you for hours!"_

The Mars Adept wiped away her tears, using the residual Psynergy of her attack on the wall to be rid of any trace of the salty streaks on her face. She turned the key to the door fully and the metallic click echoed out in the silently wet room. Even the liar's element had destroyed her living space, would she stop at nothing?

_"Hey, Garet!"_ Jenna beamed widely, hiding the intense raging sadness boiling within her, _"Yeah, sorry about that. I was wrecked out there after the storm, just needed a rest. You got off lucky, injury got you out of a few hours."_

Garet smirked, _"Oh, yeah, lucky."_ He replied, his tone dense with sarcasm as he gestured to the multitude of bandages around him, _"What's lucky is that Mia was able to heal me. Might not be standing here if not for her."_

Sweet Mars, she had gotten to Garet as well, _"Don't be stupid, it's you! Besides, I can heal, so can Felix, Piers, and Isaac! You'd have been fine."_ Jenna argued, sick of the mention of that name.

Garet shrugged, _"Maybe… ah well… anyway, we'll be docking in about half an hour. There's a town nearby, willing to bet it has an inn where you can rest on a dry bed. Granted, you like getting wet don't you!? Wheey!"_

Jenna punched him in the arm quickly, refusing to laugh out loud at his little joke, which caused a quick surge of pain through his bandaged limb. Then she laughed as he complained of the pain, _"Oh grow up. Swear you were still the boy who cried for two hours straight after he ran into a tree."_

_"Hey that hurt! Besides it was your fault, you tripped me! I broke my nose!"_ Garet retorted angrily as they walked down the hall, _"And anyway, the longer I milked it the more attention I got."_

_"You had called me fat! So, you're damn right I tripped you!"_ Jenna argued back, although knowing it to be entirely comical in both their minds.

_"Well, it looked like you had put on a few, the way the light was shining and stuff."_ Garet frowned, bringing a hand nostalgically to his nose, _"Your hips got huge out of nowhere!"_

_"It's called growing up, Garet!"_ Jenna shot, laughing internally, _"A concept you seem to fail at. Besides, why were you looking at my hips?"_

Garet paused for a moment, looking to the ground in what Jenna could only assume to be mock shame, _"I was actually checking out your ass."_ He admitted, though whether this was true or not was completely up to Jenna. Then upon seeing Jenna's shock, he defended himself, _"Ah, don't give me that look. You know full well, I'm an Ass Man."_

_"You're definitely an ass."_ Jenna smirked, entering the common room.

There were three other occupants of the room, the Jupiter Adepts and Kraden. From the looks of it, Ivan was telling some story, some incredibly dramatic story given by the way he was flailing his arms, to Sheba who seemed completely immersed in the tale, too immersed to notice the two Mars Adepts. Kraden appeared to either be asleep or he had grown so old in the time Jenna was locked in her room that he no longer had the power to keep his eyelids open.

Jenna took a seat on one of the couches, set nicely in front of a small table with two fresh cups of tea on them. Garet took a seat across from her, explaining that he had asked Ivan and Sheba to make some for them. Jenna smiled gladly, bringing the warm liquid to her lips and taking a deep inhale of the scent. She quickly drained the cup of every drop of the warming, soothing, liquid, relishing the feeling of it as it moved along her body.

_"Now back to the point."_ Garet piped up, leaning in closer, _"Can I see your ass?"_

From the other side of the room, Ivan yelled, _"He's an ASS MAN!"_ and quickly erupted into laughter with both Garet and Sheba. Jenna either had to applaud his hearing since Garet had practically whispered that or scold Garet and him for planning this pointless joke.

_"Sigh."_ Jenna… sighed.

_"What, it's a perfectly honest area of preference amongst both sexes." _He said_, "At least you know what I like, it'll be easy to charm me."_

Jenna laughed aloud, _"Please, Garet, I've had you hooked since I first kissed you!"_

_"Hold the carrier-pigeon!"_ Ivan yelled as he and Sheba bounded over to the two of them, knocking Garet's unemptied cup into his unprepared lap, _"You two kissed!?"_

_"Why'd you never tell me that!?"_ Sheba demanded an answer, ignoring Garet's outbursts of pain considering hot tea had just been poured onto his nethers where several bandages also were.

Jenna smirked, wondering if they were actually _this_ interested in the fact that they had kissed, _"Yeah… we kissed once or twice when we were younger. So what?"_

_"So what? So WHAT!?"_ Ivan yelled jumping to his feet, _"This is huge! When'd it happen!? How did it happen!? Why!? How long did he last!? You don't have a child at home do you!? Details, woman, details!"_

Jenna began laughing more, one for Ivan's overreaction, two for his question choices, and three for the continued ignoring of Garet's pain, _"I don't know… we were, what, twelve? We were just experimenting, friend thing you know. Calm down."_

_"Calm down!? Calm Down!?"_ Ivan yelled aghast, _"Yeah, alright. I actually already knew."_ He said plainly, falling into the couch beside her.

_"And you didn't tell me either!?"_ Sheba asked, displaying great hurt in just one expression.

_"Oh will you two just get me a towel and sleep together already!?"_ Garet yelled, sick of being ignored. Plus he did like to poke fun at how close the two Adept's had grown in such a short time.

The two turned instantly to stare at the fool. Ivan wore a face of such immense horror and disgust that it had to be entirely faked, if not he really didn't like to think of Sheba like that. Sheba did the same, though she was not as convincing. Her cheeks, even above their very bronzed colour, showed a highly prominent blush, that perhaps told more of her friendship with Ivan than anything.

Jenna took the opportunity to let out a long and exaggerated _'Aww' _which only intensified the red hue. Seconds later, the two turned from the Mars Adepts, shrugged at each other and began attacking the other's body with their hands. The comedy behind it was just so horrible that it hurt.

Jenna turned away, not wanting to see that play out. Garet's face just morphed to instant disgust and he lifted both Adepts from the ground with one hand each.

_"What'cha do that for!?"_ Sheba inquired angrily, _"It was your idea!"_

_"Yeah, Garet, jeez. I don't come in and pick you up when you're trying to do someone."_ Ivan agreed, _"Besides, it was your idea!"_

_"My idea was for you to get me a towel and then get down tonight, not the other way around. I don't want any towel that's been near you after you do your thing."_ Garet laughed.

Sheba shrugged, _"Fair point. Plus, if Felix walked in on us like that we'd be screwed."_

Ivan did the same, _"True, but you can get your own towel."_

Jenna continued to laugh at the scene, especially since it had seemingly woke up Kraden and he stared on in such utter confusion. Sheba plopped down into a seat beside her while the boys walked off to finally retrieve a towel. Her cheeks were still a furious red.

_"Dawww."_ Jenna sounded out again, _"Aren't you cute with your little crush on Ivan?"_

Sheba turned, properly horrified this time, to face her best friend. She didn't seem to much appreciate the insinuation, _"Wh-what are you talking about? I don't have a crush on Ivan!"_ Her whispered tone did not do much to support this.

_"Suuuuurrrre."_ Jenna played, _"And I'm a witch-doctor of Kibombo."_

_"I don't!"_ Sheba tried again, though since she seemed intent on not letting Ivan hear her that seemed to be a lie, _"I just enjoy his company."_

Jenna crossed her arms and just smiled wide, simply staring at the young Laliveran princess. The colour in her cheeks had not faded even slightly, in fact it had only gotten worse. The girl seemed to grow increasingly uncomfortable with Jenna's smug stare.

_"What?"_ She snapped.

_"I didn't say anything."_ Jenna replied calmly.

_"Then stop staring at me!"_ She ordered, forcing her hand over Jenna's eyes, _"It's so creepy!"_

Jenna smiled, then quickly moved so that she licked Sheba's hand. The girl recoiled, a loud _'Eww'_ emanating in her high-pitched tones, wiping her hand on the fabric of the couch.

_"Oh, sowwy."_ Jenna pouted, putting on the best baby voice she could muster, _"Would you pwefer if Ivan did it?"_

Sheba's tiny hands began to pound down into Jenna's arm, along with the repeated words demanding her silence. Jenna though, laughed, shrugging off the attack and continuing her own verbal one.

* * *

Isaac stood still on deck, terrified to move, convinced that if he breathed wrong Felix would figure out everything that had transpired a few hours ago. Thankfully, Jenna had locked herself in her room and Mia was remaining in hers. No one seemed to question their decisions, crediting it simply to the aftermath of the storm. If nothing else, it gave Isaac time to think without having to worry about what would happen the next time the two girls so much as heard of the other.

He had effectively, in the space of no more than a few minutes, destroyed two of his friendships. Jenna would never forgive him for choosing Mia over her… it wasn't like he wanted to. After all, it was Jenna, the first girl he had feelings for, the girl he had spent his childhood with, the girl who had been taken from him. Of course he wanted to be with her! Saying he didn't was such an absolute lie that it physically hurt every time he had told himself over the past week. It drove something through his chest, and it burned just as strong as the element Jenna was an Adept of.

Of course he wanted to be with her, to leave Mia and run to Jenna. What kind of person would he have been then? He would have turned his back on everything he had ever known about himself. He seemed to be doing that a lot though. Why, just last week he had turned his back on the teachings from his home and decided to help the traitor, Jenna's brother.

He couldn't do that Mia. After all, it was _he_ who had done this to her. Had he never kissed her back in Yallam, had he never jumped to such foolish conclusions, had he not become so damned jealous of those ideas, none of this would have happened. He would have got to Contigo, returned Jenna's kiss and neither she nor Mia would be hurt. No… this is what he had chosen to do instead.

Had he really done the right thing? Should he even have done it, now that they were so close to the end? Surely he could have just waited until after the Beacon. Then the hurt would not have been as bad, he would have had more time to think.

_"Things always look better in hindsight."_

That's what his dad had told him once. He hadn't understood the words at the time, or even what hindsight meant. Now though, he understood and he knew the words to be true. Had he waited things could have come out much worse than they did, had he waited maybe someone would have die- no. No, he refused to let that thought enter. Everything else could enter as it pleased, but not that one. They had survived everything else, they wouldn't die now.

Maybe though… no…

_"Isaac!"_ Felix's stern voice rang out, _"You're relieved. Go pack and make sure the others are. I'm in no mood for delays."_

_"We hardly need to pack for stopping at a town for the night."_ Isaac countered, amazed by his own stupidity.

Felix's eyes hardened and stared him down across the deck, _"It's to be ready for Prox. It is only a day roughly from this settlement. If they pack now, everything will move along much more smoothly."_ The Adept snapped, angered at the defiance.

_"And it would be wise to pack anything that was saturated during the storm."_ Piers added, seeming to be trying to ease Felix's words or Isaac, _"The town is sure to able to launder the items for us."_

Isaac scowled slightly, moving back below deck. He quickly informed the others, being Garet, Ivan, Sheba, and Kraden, in the common room before going to his room and asking not to be disturbed as he packed, saying he needed to rest after.

He made a truly languid process of tossing certain pieces of equipment into his travelling bag. A wet t-shirt here, and damp leather belt there, some herbs and potion in that pocket. To be honest, he really just did not care. It did not take long to pack, so he would do so properly upon leaving for Prox, but not now. For now, he just gathered his wet clothes up into a ball, threw them into his bag. His armour had not been damaged during the storm so there was no need to lug that to the town, so he threw the individual pieces onto his mattress.

He then sat on said mattress when his 'packing' was finished. He stared at the gnarled shape in the grain of the wood, doing his best to think clearly about the situation. He heard Garet call for Jenna down the hall and then heard their argument-laughter as they passed his door. At least Jenna wasn't angry at _everyone_ as she so often was back in Vale.

Mia though, she was probably still sitting in her room. Isaac desperately wanted to run to the girl, to comfort her and be with her… chances were though that he was currently the last person she wanted to see.

Sighing, Isaac kicked his armour off the bed, paying no mind to their loud clang as they contacted the wood, and lay down. It had only been an hour since he had been woken for his shift on deck by Ivan and Sheba since Garet, Mia, and Jenna were incapacitated to some degree. The two Jupiter Adepts had served their time and no one wanted to put any strain on the girls or Garet, so he had been called.

He had been well rested, to say that his body was not tired. His mind though was exhausted. His aching headache, had persisted since he had knocked on Jenna's door earlier, and it had only grown worse, so he was mentally sleep deprived.

He closed his eyes as he had done after his two conversations, and again he hoped to the high heavens that by the time he opened them something would have been fixed.

He knew though, that was a foolish dream. After all, he could have prevented all of this. Had he done this differently, or said that then, or done this instead, then maybe the three of them would not be separated by so much hurt now. All of these scenario's, every moment he had ever had with Jenna, every moment he spent away from her, every moment since meeting Mia, every moment since they became a couple, every moment as Jenna tried to win him, all of them, played in the theatre of his mind. Each one was acted out in every different way he could possibly imagine, and still, he always arrived at one of them being hurt, and those were the absolute best situations that could have risen from his choices.

So, no matter what he did, it was always his fault. Why did the Wise One say it had to be him to go on this quest? Couldn't he have chosen another? Perhaps one who was actually skilled in the way of the world instead of a boy who had barely seen the hills beyond Vale until then? No… he didn't want that. He loved this quest, as wrong as it was to admit that.

So the pain, the blame, all of it was part of it. All of it was his.

* * *

Mia sat still on her bed. She hadn't moved since Isaac had left, since Isaac had told her what he had done. She could feel pain in her heart, pain so alike the claws and blades and talons that she had suffered on this quest. Isaac had betrayed her, she had expected this of Jenna, but she thought that Isaac was strong enough to say 'no'. She thought his resolve, his force of will, his unwavering sense of right and wrong never let him do that.

Maybe it wasn't his fault though. After all, he did love Jenna. It would be so easy for her to take advantage of that. To twist her words in such a way that just compelled him to her side. She had known him practically all of her life after all, she was probably rather familiar with the inner workings of Isaac's mind. Still though, it did take an entire week for Isaac to confess, to tell Jenna 'no'.

Mia would have understood had it taken about two days, but a whole week? That really called her faith in him to question. True, he had come clean, he had finally pushed Jenna away, but what if he was omitting certain details. What if it was he, and not Jenna, who got into those situations? He may have been unconsciously hoping that every encounter with Jenna would end in a certain fashion. Maybe Jenna just responded to this.

Jenna… she had been talking with her not ten minutes before Isaac had confessed. She had told such lies, talking so sweetly despite the fact that she had been with Isaac more than she had been in the past week. Jenna had most likely been in more romantic situations with Isaac in the past week than they had had in the past month. She had said she wouldn't steal Isaac from her, yet all the while she had been trying to do the very same.

She tried her best to move away from the topic of Jenna's deeds, her focus should be on if she should forgive Isaac. Yet it always just ended up circling back. One was responsible for the other's actions. It wasn't a singular thing. They were both guilty, as much as Mia hated that.

But, what would be the point in Isaac denying Jenna, essentially ruining their friendship, confessing to her and asking for forgiveness, if Mia did not? If that was the case, he would end up with Jenna, or be alone for the remainder of the quest, or be savagely beaten at the hands of Felix.

So she should forgive him, right? Not entirely of course, he would have to earn back trust, but just enough to help them past this. She did love him after all.

She stood up, intent on finding him, before curtailing her movement. Isaac was on deck with both Felix and Piers. So, forgiveness would have to wait for now. There were several intermittent knocks on the door. Garet and Ivan clambered in to the room hastily, pushing her back at the first sound of her opening it.

This resulted in all of them ending up in a pile on the floor. Mia sighed to herself, feeling the air being pressed out of her lungs. She should have been prepared for that, they always did it… especially to her.

_"Need… air…"_ She gasped comically, feigning struggle. Her spirits had been boosted greatly just by this one little act of stupidity with her friends.

Ivan got up scratching his head, before taking a seat on Garet's back, the man still being on Mia, _"Sorry 'bout that. I just couldn't wait to hear the creak of that door as it opened."_

_"Did you even hear anything?"_ Mia questioned, really feeling breathless now.

_"I can hear Garet's heartbeat bouncing around."_ Ivan admitted, _"Not that I can blame him, after all he's in the company of the best looking Adept ever… ME!"_

Garet laughed, putting more pressure on Mia's chest as result, _"Can you get off me now? Much as I love you, I'd hate to kick your ass."_

_"Because you love ass so much."_ Ivan nodded as he sat down on the nearest bed.

Mia rolled her eyes as Garet clambered off of her. They were on _this_ topic again…. Again! Mercury, at least every two months they arrived back to this, and, if experience had thought her anything, it was going to get out of hand very quickly over the coming days.

Mia remembered with a grimace that they had managed to rope Isaac into it at once and that entire week was essentially her leading the group with the others staring at her backside. Whenever she would sit down, there would be someone's hand expertly slipped onto her seat just for a moment. Ivan had even slapped hers, much to the shock of everyone in the group. This had earned him a rather long cold shower, lasting twelve hours if memory served, however he did insist that Mia's was _'firm yet soft'_.

She prayed to mercury that this series of events would not repeat. She didn't much care for having to use the power of Ply on her own rear-end. Especially not when it provokes Ivan and Garet in to asking if she wanted them to _'kiss it better'_.

_"Please tell me this won't last."_ Mia begged as she dusted herself off.

Ivan and Garet both turned questioningly to each other, then to Mia, _"You have _met_ us, right? You do know there's absolutely no hope of that?"_

The Imilian sighed, _"I know… but… can you leave me out of this time. Annoy someone else, Sheba, Piers, even Kraden! Just don't go near me."_

_"Can't."_ Garet piped up, _"You're spoken for, remember? However, that's not to say that we won't get Isaac to do it on our behalf."_

Mia's smile dropped slightly… Isaac.

_"Anyway!"_ Garet announced, _"We're getting near some town or something, so just be ready so Felix doesn't do his usual growl-bark-growl routine."_

Mia giggled slightly, that was how something usually played out when Felix was involved. The Venus Adept never seemed to be much for polite social interaction, he was such an opposite to Isaac. Why was every thought leading back to Isaac? Even the prospect of renting a room in the town's inn had related back to him being with her.

_"Alright."_ Mia smiled, _"I'll be ready as soon as I can."_

_"Nothing about being ready!"_ Garet objected, _"He just wants you to pack stuff for Prox now, and bring anything that's wet or needs to be cleaned to the town. So, you can do the Prox thing later."_

_"Okay…?"_ Mia said, frowning in confusion. Sometimes it was difficult to understand a Valean's logic. Garet had been her prime example for the past two years. He wasn't really the role-model for the town, not someone who projected the idea of becoming mayor of the town someday. Isaac was more that character… or he had been.

The two boys watched, unmoving, as Mia walked from place to place gathering whatever might have been needed to be cleaned or repaired. This irritated Mia to no end, considering all they did apart from watch her was make comments whenever she had to bend over to pick something up. Frankly, it was a tiring experience, but thankfully not a long one.

_"That didn't take long."_ Garet beamed to Mia's annoyed grimace as she tied her supply pack up.

_"That's what she said!"_ Ivan announced, throwing his arms into the air and falling back onto the bed in his laughter. Garet chuckled slightly at this, even Mia cracked a smile, _"Anyway,"_ He continued instantly, sitting right back up, _"Isaac's asleep across the hall. We figure you should be the one to wake him."_

_"Why me?"_ Mia questioned, unsure if she was ready to face him again.

Ivan's eyebrows rose slightly and his face took on a much more serious expression. It only lasted a moment, but Mia saw the volume behind his silence. He knew. Garet did not, as it seemed, considering his bemused expression. Mia nodded, accepting that she had to.

Ivan smiled, jumping to his feet, _"Well, now that's sorted, let's make sure your girl and mine haven't got it on without us!"_ He said as he punched Garet's arm.

_"Kraden'll be getting some show if that's the case!"_ Garet laughed as he and Ivan left the room, _"See you in a few, Mia!"_ He called over his shoulder as Ivan's hand waved from the door-frame.

Mia stayed in her room for a few minutes more, trying her best to clear her own mind before she even thought of going over to Isaac.

* * *

Felix was a blur as he came from outside and moved downstairs, leaving a flying trail of water dripping through the air behind him. Jenna saw this as the perfect opportunity. Piers was always the best confidant and now he was alone, plus she was growing rather tired of Sheba's constant denial.

Jenna bounded up toward the door just as Garet and Ivan returned and was out before she heard anymore jokes about anything, though she swore she heard Garet comment about her backside. Outside, the ocean air with her with such force and such serenity that an instant calm washed over her. It was so like Piers, he could always calm her down.

_"Piers?"_ She called out, approaching the makeshift wheelhouse at the front of the ship.

_"Jenna?"_ his voice returned from within it.

Jenna smiled and moved around to walk inside. Piers' long coat had several tears and slashes through it, along with the odd fluid, at least one of which was bound to have belonged to him. He seemed unconcerned with any of that though. His serene golden eyes stared out to the shore which they approached, scanning for the best areas to dock.

_"Hey there. Felix not run you ragged yet?"_ Jenna smirked as she leaned against the wall.

Piers returned her smirk, _"Not yet, thankfully. Lemurians, as you know, have a great amount of vitality."_

Jenna laughed a bit, _"Yeah…"_ She then lapsed into silence, staring out to the town they approached.

How could she even begin the conversation? Piers would think she was despicable for her actions, he wouldn't see Mia in the light she did. They were of the same element. But, then again, Piers was always calm and understanding. He never really gave out, maybe put people in line with some advice, but never gave out. Maybe he would see her point of view.

Of course, Piers eventually picked up on the problem, _"What's the matter, Jenna?"_ His calm voice came. His head was tilted slightly to the side, in an effort to include the Valean in the periphery of his vision.

_"You won't tell anyone."_ Jenna said, more of a statement than a question.

She was more afraid if Felix ever found out. He would not hurt her, or even the healer, he would go straight for Isaac and proceed to murder him as painfully as he possibly could.

_"Of course not."_ Piers affirmed, _"You know I would never break your trust, Jenna."_

Jenna nodded, _"Well… you know I've always really liked Isaac, right?"_

_"And you're jealous of his current relationship with Mia."_ Piers stated. Quite frankly it was probably obvious to everyone on board, minus Felix from which everything was being kept secret. Though, Piers knew Felix was keeping some secrets from all the others as well.

_"Umm… well… because of that, stuff has happened."_ Her voice was shaking, she could feel the sting of tears as she thought back to Isaac saying he didn't want her. Why couldn't things just be right?

Piers waited patiently for a continuation to this story.

_"Thing is, before I knew about them, I kissed Isaac in Contigo. Just kinda attacked him, you know. I hadn't seen him in so long and just…"_ Her voice trailed away.

_"This sounds like something you should be discussing with him and Mia."_ Piers noted, paying particular attention to sound caring.

Jenna frowned, turning her eyes to her feet in semi-shame, _"It's kinda gone beyond that… see for the past week…"_ she paused for a moment, _"You're respect for me is really going to drop, but… I've been trying to get Isaac to break up with Mia so he'd be with me."_

Piers entire form showed his shock, but Jenna persisted with her tale, _"Then, just after the storm, Isaac told me to stop. That he didn't want to be with me. That he wanted to stay with Mia. She… she's…"_ The tears began to drip free, _"Why does he love her and not me?"_

_"Jenna…"_ Piers whispered softly, offering an arm for her.

She obliged, walking into the Lemurian's hug, glad for the consolation and support. His arm closed around her, pulling her closer to his damp, warm, chest. She lay against him, just letting whatever tears form blink away, refusing to cry again. She wasn't like that.

_"Why has she stolen him from me? Why has she blinded him?"_ She asked simply, her voice steady and calm.

Piers thought on both the question and the answer. As he saw it, and indeed how most would no doubt see it, was that Jenna blamed everything on Mia. She was blaming her without even considering the fact that it could be the fault of Isaac, or even herself.

_"Jenna… it can't be entirely Mia's fault."_ Piers said, expecting a retort.

Jenna though, always listened to Piers' advice, so did not interject. She may not have agreed with his point of view, but it was always best to just let him talk. He always offered so much advice, that it was impossible to absorb it with interruptions.

_"Maybe it's Isaac's. Maybe as he chased you he realised something, or thought the worst could have happened to you after Venus Lighthouse, or any other various amounts of reasons. Perhaps Mia's as much a victim of circumstance in this case as you are."_ He said, _"Perhaps though, it could be you who is at fault. Perhaps, when you decided to try and win Isaac from Mia, he no longer saw the girl he once loved."_

_"But… but… I haven't changed, and he hasn't either. Ever since she came along though, it's just…"_ Jenna said, watching the coast draw ever closer, she swore she could see residents of the town, _" I love him, Piers, and she just… she just _took_ him!"_

_"As I heard it, Isaac was the one who took her."_ Piers replied calmly.

Jenna frowned, she had heard that too. She didn't believe it though, she had heard the story behind the supposed start of their relationship and did just not buy it. It seemed far too… storybook, almost like it was designed to be the end of a story when the guy finally gets the girl.

And if it was truth, then by no means had that been the end of the story. Isaac still had to track down his childhood love, if anything that 'ending' had been nothing more than a prequel to a tragedy than a children's fairytale.

_"I just… I don't understand, Piers." _She muttered, _"He always said he'd wait for me. That he'd run to me whenever I needed him. That was his little promise in Vale. I thought he was a man of his word. Sheba even told me that he had said it on the Aerie of Venus Lighthouse after they killed Saturos and Menardi. Why would he just give up on that promise?"_

_"I cannot give you the answer that you want, nor the one that is truth. All I can suggest is that for the time being, you leave him be."_ Piers advised, _"He may be suffering terrible heartache, and it would be best to let Mia help him, even if you don't like it."_

Jenna nodded into his chest, knowing it all to be true, even if she didn't like it. She hated it, with every fibre of her being she detested it, but she could do nothing. She had tried and failed. So… Isaac would never be hers.

* * *

Mia rapped gently against the wood, hoping that no answer would mean she would not have to do this just yet. Of course, she knew he was asleep and that she would have to let herself in and wake him up for this talk. Not something she was looking forward to. Most definitely not.

She gently pushed open the door, taking care to be as quiet as possible. She didn't want to have to wake him up while she was still at the door. If this talk was going to happen it would have to be when she was right beside him.

_"It's alright. I was already awake."_ Isaac's voice came, _"Don't think I'll be sleeping well for a while."_

Mia walked in and closed the door behind her quickly. Isaac was sitting at the edge of his bed, his armour tossed around the floor beneath him, looking battered and defeated. He looked older, he seemed to have lost that spark in his eyes. That spark, so alike Mars' power, in his blue eyes.

_"Hey."_ Mia said plainly, as she stood at the door.

The silence that settled after was crushing. Muscles froze in position, worried that movement may upset a very delicate balance for the worst. Lungs stopped replenishing themselves, fearful that a change to the air could do something irreversible. Hearts slowed to a crawl, seemingly believing that if they pumped to much blood to any point in the body it would cause the body to something it couldn't undo.

Finally, Isaac broke the silence.

Isaac shook his head, _"I'll understand if you don't want to see me anymore, Mia. Just know, I'm sorry."_

Mia took a few steps forward, pity crawling across her face, _"No…"_ She whispered, _"I'm not here for that. I love you Isaac, okay? I just… I feel so… betrayed."_

_"I know the feeling, and now I'm sure Jenna does too."_ He sighed, his head falling into his hands, _"Gods, I'm such a fool."_

_"Look,"_ Mia said tenderly, taking a careful seat by his side, _"I understand. Everything between you and Jenna, it's only natural that something would happen. Yes, I'm hurt, but it's okay. We'll work through it together."_

Mia took Isaac's hands from his face, but he continued to stare at the floor, insistent on avoiding her eyes. She frowned, feeling so sorry that he had essentially done this to himself. He blamed himself for all of this. In his eyes, he was the one who had drove Jenna to do what she did. To him, he was the centre of the pain.

Mia placed a hand on his cheek, hoping he would respond to the touch. She waited, watching him breathe, as she massaged a point below his ear with her ring finger. After several moments without a response, she took to helping him turn.

_"Don't blame yourself, Isaac."_ She said, looking straight into his eyes. He seemed to be looking past hers, trying his best not to focus.

_"I'm not."_ He said, his voice growing shallower, _"I just… I wonder how things could have been. If I could have found some way of not hurting any of you."_

_"Hurt's a part of love."_ Mia explained, smiling a little to ease him, _"Love's not perfect. It's painful, it's jealous, it's fearful, some could say it has more negative qualities than positive."_ This did not seem to hearten him, _"But, it's good qualities… Isaac, no matter what happens they always outweigh the bad. It's just the way it works. Nothings perfect."_

A small smile appeared on his face, _"Something's are."_ He whispered.

Mia tilted her head in question. Isaac's eyes focused on hers, his smile growing wider and full. She smiled wider too, hoping to Mercury that she had helped him out of this for now. She just wanted everything to be back to normal. She just wished everything could be easy again. He even seemed to have hope in his eyes again.

_"You."_ He explained, surprising her with a sudden kiss.

She responded softly to his action, falling into the bed with him. They hadn't had a moment like this in what seemed like forever, and even though it took such pain to get here, it seemed so worth it. Mia relished his touch, wrapping her arms around him as he pulled her closer to him. She always felt rather lewd whenever he grabbed her hips because of her upbringing, but it was always so exciting and loving, so she didn't mind.

His touch sent shivers travelling up and down her spine in quick, simultaneous, succession. It had been so long that it seemed new, like the first time she had ever been kissed after she summoned the rain for that poor town: Yallam.

The best thing about it all though? Jenna, and the thought about all for her betrayal, evaporated from her mind, leaving her feeling so calm and relaxed.

Of course, destiny seemed keen on keeping them apart. The door swung open quickly, forcing them to scramble apart and turn to face whoever had just entered.

* * *

_**So, yeah... that was that. Can't wait to find out who just waltzed in right? I know the feeling. I mean, DC Nation was just pulled from Cartoon Network and I must know what's happening with Young Justice!... but I'll bother you with my problems at a later date.  
Anyway, I'm relatively happy with this chapter, I feel some parts could do with a little tuning but, for now I'm happy enough. I wanted to include the main characters interactions with the others, without moving away from main plot too much, because they haven't got much screen time lately. I mean, seriously, when's the last time Piers got a section?**_  
_**Do tell if anything seems off about any characters (like Jenna in the last chapter), or if you see some grammar errors or anything like that. I'm more than happy to recieve criticism. Cue valeshippers beating me. But hey, half the story was angsty valeshipping, mudshippers deserve love too.  
Anyway, I am going on**_ **_so thanks again for reading, if you can drop a review_**_**, or do as I used to before I signed up and just bookmark the story for easy visitation.  
Anyhoo.  
Thanks all,  
Your friend and writer,  
Droory.**_


	9. Revelation

**_Ahoy, everyone.  
Yes it's that magical time again, that time when we peer into the lives of eight young adults struggling to save the world and solve their own personal troubles.  
Feel good about that? I do.  
So, anyway, as always, thanks in advance for reading and special thanks to any who have found the time to review:  
_**_Aria on the Planetes, AnriMia24, Mr. E Box, rnburchett, and, Daboss521  
**So, without further delay, let's get to Chapter 9.**_

* * *

_I should have known, once a fool always a fool. There was no recovering from what I had created. I dared to hope in the beginning, but then, when things started to fall apart, they fell hard. Of course, it fell hard on me, but those I loved were affected as well. They always were. I'm such a fool._

* * *

Felix stumbled down the hall, now out of sight of his compatriots, allowing his weakness to show. He had to steady himself against the walls to prevent collapsing. Spending the most part of an entire day surrounded by the absolute violence of two opposing elements tended to dampen the strength of even the most hardened warriors, so Felix was very much exhausted considering he had to struggle against their constant barrage to stop everyone from tumbling into a frothy death.

He was the leader after all, he was the one who had somehow managed to drag another four into this insane quest that could either save or destroy the world. He couldn't let the others see him weakened, capable of failure, he had to hold his resolve, keep up image to inspire the others. He coughed, swallowed twice and pushed away from the wall.

Disorientation quickly hit him, the hallway spinning before his eyes, as he was left without support. He closed his eyes, trying to rid himself of the vertigo and took several deep breaths, focusing on the wood beneath him, allowing the Venus energy within to strengthen him.

Slowly planting one foot in front of the other, Felix began to find his strength again. That is, he thought he was, before a sudden fatigue overcame him and he collapsed through a door. That, though, completely restored all of his power and his rage.

He may have fallen face first into the floor, most definitely a weak moment, but the two occupants of the room would never dare speak of it. In the next moment he had flown up, thrown himself against the blonde, twisting his arm behind his back and shoving him into the wall. His glare intensified, staring coldly into Isaac's eyes as Mia called for him to stop.

Isaac struggled desperately against the grip, but his arm was firmly wedged between himself and the wall, and Felix was making sure it remained that way. His leg was being crushed by Felix's knee.

Mia tried to wrestle Felix off of Isaac, somehow believing that it might turn back time or everything could just work out somehow. Felix knocked her away with such ease that she froze on the floor after she had been hit.

_"Don't hit her!"_ Isaac yelled.

Felix said nothing, simply twisting Isaac's other arm to the point that, if either of them moved, it would dislocate. His cold earthen eyes were aflame with hatred and betrayal. He had told all of them, he had told Isaac.

* * *

Sheba sighed, hauling her bag over her shoulder, watching Garet and Piers set out the gangway properly. Ivan sidled up next to her, she hated how sneaky he was. He may as well be everywhere at once.

"_"How'd it go?""_ He chirped mentally, so as to hide the conversation from the two burlier Adepts of the four on deck.

Sheba tried to hide the main focus of what had been her attempts to extract information from Jenna's mind, which was largely her being embarrassed over the insinuation of her liking Ivan.

_""Umm… not great.""_ She mumbled back, staring forward, trying not to look as though they were doing anything.

_""You couldn't get anything?""_ Ivan questioned dubiously, casually leaning on her shoulder.

Sheba tried to ignore the fact that he was using her to relieve his own weight, _""Oh, I got _something_. A real problem.""_ She paused for a moment, unnecessary perhaps seeing as Ivan had most likely extracted the information for himself, _""Isaac completely rejected Jenna, saying he just wanted to be with Mia. She completely broke down, now she's pissed at herself for being weak and seriously pissed at Mia for '_stealing_' Isaac from her.""_

Somehow, Ivan clucked his tongue mentally, the very concept baffling Sheba, _""That is a problem. We'll need to read Isaac and Mia then too… well, mainly Isaac. However, I do have a plan to cheer Jenna up. Thankfully not all of the stories of Vale were completely useless.""_ He laughed, reminiscing shortly about several, showing Sheba the very same as a result, _"Way I see it, Garet used to really like Jenna. Plus, they kissed a few times… so…""_

_"Garet and Jenna?"_ Sheba asked aloud, almost too loudly as Piers seemed to have heard her, but chose not to inquire, _""Sorry.""_ She mumbled in her mind, _""Garet and Jenna?""_

Sometimes she really doubted Ivan's sanity. How could that be a good idea, in any way? Besides that, the timing was absolutely terrible and if Felix caught wind of any of it the repercussions would be legendary.

_""I don't see why not."" _Ivan shrugged, _""They're good friends. They like each other to some extent. Can't imagine it would be too hard with the current circumstances.""_

_""Other than Felix's _constant_ objection to anything even resembling affection?""_ Sheba thought back

Ivan made another foreign noise, like a mental throat clearing, _""Oh, yeah… hmm… gotta hate that, eh, beautiful?"_

Sheba flushed immediately, glad that Ivan's eyes were looking away. That may have been moot though, seeing as he was inside her mind. Why did he say that? He should just shut up.

_""Oh, be quiet. What are we gonna do for Jenna then? Seeing as the whole triangle situation has been resolved… kind of.""_

_""Pfft!""_ Once more Sheba had to marvel at the things that Ivan could say with his mind, which in itself was odd to say, _""Garet! Piers! Me! Hell, even you! Which would be kinda hot… but I'm thinking Garet is the best, because Piers is like a grandfather, I'm too sexy for her, and you're for me.""_

_""Will you shut up? Jupiter, you're annoying.""_ Sheba sighed. Games were all well and good, but not in her mind, especially not when she was the only one who could hear them.

_""Just a little light-hearted flirting, dear Sheba.""_ Ivan commented, _""Besides, I'm in your mind, I can see that whole scene between you and Jenna, cute by the way.""_

_""Sigh.""_ Sheba thought, before breaking the mental conversation.

Garet and Piers had finished securing the gangway and were already making their way down along with Kraden. Sheba scanned the deck, noticing that it was now only her and Ivan on it.

_"Should we not wait for the others?"_ She asked the others.

_"No need."_ Piers replied, _"Jenna will be up soon, Isaac and Mia, I'm sure, are enjoying some time together, and Felix will follow shortly."_

Sheba obliged and followed the others to the town, but she just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad would happen. Worst of all though, usually when she got these feelings they turned out to be true. With any luck, this may be the exception. That's certainly what she hoped as she turned her eyes back to the ship from the beach.

* * *

_"When I told you to stay away from Jenna, I did not mean jump into bed with the first girl to come along. I told you that no one was to enter a relationship until _after_ the Lighthouse."_ The calm level of his voice was scarier than most things they had seen.

Isaac continued to struggle against the vice-grip that Felix had. He may as well have been bolted to the wall, all he could move was his head, but that too was frozen, forced to stare directly at Felix's death glare.

_"What is wrong with you!? You know full well how much my sister cares for you! Did you even consider her feelings before you jumped on _her_!?"_ Felix yelled, tossing his head to indicate the healer on the floor.

_"So, now you want me to be _with_ Jenna?" _Isaac retorted, _"You really have your points mixed up."_

Coughing followed as Felix's fist dug right into Isaac's gut, further twisting his limbs into painful spasm.

_"Shut up. You know exactly what I mean, boy."_

Mia stood up, trying once more to wrench the two apart, _"Felix! Stop! It's not like that! We-"_

_"Be quiet!"_ He yelled, knocking her back again, _"I don't want to hurt you too, but I will."_

He moved closer to Isaac, smelling the lies and betrayal from him. He used to care for his sister so much, despite whatever Felix said. What had changed in the past five years that had made him disregard everything he used to have with her? He often imagined that Isaac would one day become his brother and, as much as he didn't like the thought, he knew he was best for Jenna. What the hell was wrong with him?

_"I half expected something was up, boy."_ Felix snarled, _"Half meaning that I expected you to do this, but the half I guessed wrong was that it would be with my sister. I never thought you, of all people, would disregard her feelings."_

Isaac was understandably greatly confused by this argument, _"So, you're angry because I'm _not_ with Jenna?"_ he asked dubiously, the premise seeming impossible.

_"I'm angry that you disobeyed me. I'm angry that you turned your back on my sister despite knowing how much mutual affection she has for you. So, yes, I am angry that it's not with Jenna. This knowledge will seriously hurt her. And, before you retort, boy, I would be angry regardless of who it was with."_

One had to love the lengths he would go to for his sister. The fact that he was angry at Isaac because he _wasn't_ betraying his order with Jenna, but with Mia, spoke volumes.

_"I was with Mia before Jupiter!"_ Isaac yelled, hoping that it would be the only way to ease Felix off of him.

_"You think that makes it better?" _Felix asked, vehemence finding its way into every sound, _"You think that just because you were with her before I gave my order that I'm not still outraged? Then you're a fool. You know this is not all about that. This is for my sister as well, boy."_

Mia was still wrestling with Felix's unmovable arm to try and help Isaac. Neither of them seemed to notice her efforts.

_"Felix, just stop it already! What difference does it make?"_ She asked, still desperately trying to free Isaac.

_"The difference, Mia, is my sister. You may not know her well, but she loves this boy. Regardless of how anyone feels of that, it's true, and now she'll just be hurt."_ He answered calmly, his gaze never shifting from Isaac's eyes.

_"She already knows, Felix."_ Isaac stated clearly, knowing it would strike a chord.

And it did just that, Felix's grip slacked just enough to allow Isaac to kick the man away from him. As fast as he could, he shielded Mia behind him and squared up to Felix who was now on the other side of the room.

_"Do you think I wouldn't tell her? That I don't still care for her? You may have changed off in Prox, but I sure as hell haven't."_ Isaac barked at him, feeling empowered now that he was free, _"I don't care what you say, but I do still care for Jenna, even if I'm with Mia."_

_"As contemptible as I find it, boy, my sister loves you."_ Felix stated calmly, seemingly unnerved by his loss of position, _"And you know how much I care for my sister, even if those three years apart have clouded your judgement. I never stopped worrying about here. My one hope was that maybe you had got together with her, and cared for her, if not, there was Garet. You may not believe it, but I always thought we would be brothers one day, because of her."_

Isaac blinked twice, losing focus on the situation at Felix's words. He had never expected to hear those words. In some way it was a blessing for him to be with Jenna, in others it was just brotherly love. Still… Isaac never believed he would ever hear those words.

_"Felix, I…"_ He couldn't say that. Mia was right behind him, _"I think it best we discuss this in private."_

_"No, Isaac, he'll…"_ Mia began.

He turned slightly to smile to her, trying his best to ease whatever worries she had most of which were likely justifiable, _"It'll be okay. You just get to town with the others."_ He assured, gesturing for her to leave.

Mia shuddered as she walked away, feeling cold air just swallow the entire room in a dense miasma. Then she passed Felix, just feeling like death as she passed him. She closed the door as she left, the click echoing in the silence. All she could think of were the two pairs of eyes that just stared into each other, the heroic blue fighting the evil brown.

* * *

Garet struggled not to laugh as he sat down on his bed in the inn. The residents of this town were just… ridiculous! They were fully grown men and women, the men being more physically built than him, and they looked so foolish. He knew he shouldn't be laughing, that it wasn't right, but he had never seen people like _this_ before.

They were shorter than even Sheba was. Yet, their highly muscular frame just made them look hilarious. Apparently Ivan had heard stories about them form his merchant father. They were called dwarves and were excellent craftsmen and miners, but Garet just could not take them seriously. He didn't know why, as a future mayor he knew he should have been more tolerant of other peoples and cultures, but right now he just couldn't manage that.

Ivan, who was leaning against the wall of Garet's room, did not see the funny side for once. He stared quizzically at his friend, wondering what on Weyard made this so funny to him.

_"It's not funny, man."_ He stated.

_"I know!"_ Garet agreed, _"But, I just can't help it! I know it's wrong, but…"_

Ivan shook his head, _"Whatever, man. Anyway, I have a way to make you stop."_

Funnily enough, this alone made him stop. He turned to raise his eyebrow at Ivan's statement, _"What do you mean?"_ He asked quickly, always wary whenever Ivan was like this.

_"Jenna."_ Ivan said without missing a beat.

Garet swallowed and coughed once quickly, _"W-what about her?"_

_"You gonna try for her?"_ Ivan asked quickly.

He wasn't sure how to ask exactly. He'd never have a conversation like this. The closest thing he had ever come to was the conversation he had recently probed within Sheba's mind between her and Jenna, and that had mainly been Jenna teasing the poor girl.

_"What? No!"_ He objected immediately, _"Are you insane? She's Felix's _sister, _dude! And given that Isaac's with Mia I have to assume she's not in the best emotional frame concerning relationships. She really likes him you know."_

Ivan nodded in agreement, _"All true, but why should that stop you? You were one of her best friends, and the most likely candidate for a relationship now that Isaac's with Mia. Piers is far too old, I'm a bit young for her, Sheba's a girl, and Felix is her brother. So, that leaves you. Did she like anyone else in Vale?"_

_"No…"_ Garet muttered, _"I don't think so anyway, but it doesn't matter! I'm not doing it!"_

_"Why?"_ Ivan asked again, refusing to see Garet's point.

_"She's Felix's sister. Dude, he'll kill me if I so much as I go near her. Have you forgotten why we're keeping the whole Isaac, Mia, thing a secret?"_ Garet explained slowly, _"And. She'd never go for me, so it's a futile effort from the very beginning."_

_"On the contrary,"_ Ivan began, _"Sheba!"_ The Jupiter Adept called out.

At his call the blonde girl casually strolled in. Garet's eyes darted back and forth quickly between the two blondes.

_"Has she been outside the entire time?"_ He asked, pointing directly at Sheba as she closed the door.

_"Yes, Garet."_ Sheba answered, _"_She_ was, that was the plan. Anyway, Jenna's not totally opposed to the idea of you two being together, she has considered it a good few times."_

_"You've read her mind?"_ Garet asked.

_"We read everyone's on a daily basis, save Felix."_ Ivan explained, _"Not much to do on the ship each day you know. Besides I always get a good laugh after what you think, and Sheba's still trying to find out how old Piers is."_

_"Narrowed it to between eight hundred and sixty-eight!"_ She exclaimed proudly.

Garet pondered that for a moment. Both Piers' true age, and the fact that the two Adepts invaded everyone's mind daily. He considered it some invasion of privacy and was somewhat impressed that they had yet to be caught in the act.

_"Fine, whatever, but I don't think it's a good idea."_ He continued his argument of the suggestion.

_"You don't necessarily have to _'be with'_ her."_ Sheba explained, _"Maybe just be there for her more often, kind of a really, really, really, good, best-friend… you know?"_

_"That just sounded complicated."_ Ivan stated, _"You're gonna confuse the thing."_ He gestured to Garet, _"Allow me to simplify it. Think of it as being her boyfriend minus the romance, kissing, and sex."_

Garet paused, staring up at the two Adepts. He took a deep breath before his opinion, _"That just sounds, really, really, stupid."_

_"Oh no worries!"_ Ivan countered quickly, _"You'll get to that. _After_ Mars Lighthouse. You know, when Felix said it was okay."_

_"That's really stupid."_ Garet repeated, _"Felix will still kick my ass. Jenna. Is. His. Sister. Try and understand that. Besides, I just don't think it'd be right."_

Both Sheba and Ivan sighed, simultaneously bringing their left hands to their faces. This was intolerable. His main point was based off of a fear, his second was fairly moot.

_"Hey, fair enough that you're afraid, alright."_ Sheba taunted, _"We don't care. We still maintain that it would be nice for Jenna, to have someone like you. And remember, we never said you had to be her boyfriend, just the guy who acts like one until after Mars when you can choose if you want to bring it further. Right? You must agree."_

Garet nodded, _"Yeah, I'm all for the belief that Jenna should be comforted and helped past this Isaac and Mia thing, but I'd just feel like I'm taking advantage."_

_"Understandable."_ Ivan commented, _"However, it's only that if you turn it into that. Remember we don't want you to get with her, just to always be there for her. Used to be Isaac's job remember? Well not anymore, so now it's yours."_

_"Fine, whatever!"_ Garet yelled, growing so tired of this argument, _"If it'll shut you up."_

Ivan and Sheba smirked at each other, _"Of course we will, you know that."_

Garet nodded and agreed to the beginning of their plan. They beamed to each other, it may not have been much, but it was certainly a start. Hopefully, they had started the process to help Jenna and save Mia from whatever wrath Jenna may have been plotting.

The two left Garet's room together, wondering how their plan would work out, hoping for the best result. Sheba really wanted Jenna to have a happy ending after Mars lighthouse. After how much she had been through with family she deserved it. She only had Felix in the world now after all.

* * *

Jenna remained on her bed. She had come down with Sheba to pack and the Jupiter Adept was most likely in the town by now. Yet, Jenna couldn't quite bring herself to leave. All she could think of was Isaac. She had accepted the fact that she had seriously overreacted to the news.

Mia hadn't blinded him, taken control of his mind somehow. She had apologised mentally to Mia, seeing as the actual Mia hadn't heard the things she had thought or said about her. Fact of the matter was that Isaac was with Mia and not her. He hadn't waited for her for some reason. She had been contemplating this since Sheba had left. She didn't quite understand why he would just stop chasing her. He used to be practically devoted to her. It may have been two years ago, but it still seemed like yesterday to her.

He had always been there for her. He was always the first shoulder to lean on. He was always the first one to whisper comfort to her. He was always the one who had cheered her up. He was always the one that gave her that fantastic burning feeling in her chest. Why would he stop being that person? Surely he couldn't have changed so much in two short years.

Yet, the evidence was all around her. He was no longer at her side whenever he could manage. He no longer held her in his arms like he used to. He no longer looked at her with his blue eyes in the same way, that look of love that she so adored. He no longer wanted her to be with him.

She still wanted all that though. Why couldn't she? All she had in this world was Felix. Her parents had died in the storm, so had Isaac's dad, so she was practically alone. Felix wasn't one for caring about her anymore. Not how he did before the storm anyway. He used to ask her how she was everyday, how her day had been, if there was anything wrong, if he could help in any way, pretty much just screened her entire life day by day. It had been sweet, if not a little annoying at times.

So, yes, she was alone. That seemed to be her fate. Why were the gods determined to do that to her? What had she done to offend them? She might not have been the shining example of a person, but she was no worse than any other average person. Hell, even Saturos, Menardi, and Alex, seemed to have a better lot in life than she did. How pathetic was that?

Jenna stood up quickly, sick of her own thoughts as they only served to aggravate and sadden her. Moving as quickly as she could, trying to distract her thoughts with movement, she slung her bag over her shoulder picked up her staff and ran out her door.

She only made it a few steps though as the loud voices of Isaac, Mia, and her brother, emanated from Isaac's room. Depositing her stuff at the end of the hall, Jenna then ran back to the door to eavesdrop on the conversation. She worried for Isaac, Felix would not be lenient if he had found the Mia and him together.

_"…I always thought we would be brothers one day, because of her."_

That was Felix. He… he thought that Isaac would marry her someday? But, Felix always hated the idea of Isaac being with her. Why would he say that, it made no sense… but, he did know how she felt for Isaac. Maybe it was just his logic that told him he wouldn't be able to keep them apart himself.

_"Felix, I… I think it best we discuss this in private."_

Isaac. What would he need to say in private to Felix? Why couldn't he say whatever it was in front of Mia? What could it be?

_"No, Isaac, he'll…"_

Mia. Always the worrier. At least, she cared for the man Jenna loved. At least Jenna knew Isaac was being looked after.

_"It'll be okay. You just get to town with the others."_

Jenna darted away, moving as quickly and quietly as she could down the hall. She slid along the last few feet before the stairs to the lower deck before clambering down it, just out of sight. Poking her head up, she saw Mia leaving, closing the door, and going to her own room, before returning moments later with her bag and leaving.

Then, just as fast as Jenna had retreated, she bounded back to the door, pressing her ear against the cool wood. What was it that Mia was not allowed to hear? Jenna had to know. Maybe it explained why Mia had been chosen and not Jenna. Maybe it was the only explanation she would ever get.

* * *

Mia couldn't help but worry, even as she made her way over the entrance to the town. It was in her nature to worry for people. She especially worried for Isaac. If he confessed that he had been… that he had been _cheating_ on her, that would most definitely not bode well for him. She may have forgiven him, mostly, for it, another facet of her nature was to forgive, Felix would not be so quick. If anything it would only increase his rage.

She looked down on the town, from her point atop a hill. It seemed to be made entirely of stone. There was caves all around with tracks and carts being hauled in and out filled with either supplies or hoards of rock. Clearly a mining town, of some form, Ivan had told her a story about one once. Granted, the story had been more about the people. The name of the town had been something like Loco… or Lobo… something like that.

_"Excuse me?"_ She asked a small form as she drew nearer to the town, _"Could you point me to the inn in this town, please?"_ She made a point to be as polite as she possibly could.

The form turned around, revealing a very rough, rugged face, covered primarily by facial hair rivalling Kraden's. Mia tried her best not too looked stunned, considering she had previously considered the form to be just a child, yet he could easily have been older than her. This must have been the town Ivan had told her about.

_"Eh? Oh, you must be with those others who came through. Well, missy, see the big building on the left there?"_ He said pointing down to a spot beside what appeared to be a gate, _"That's it. You can't miss it. There's a sign and all."_

Mia scrutinised the point the man had indicated for a moment more, feeling fairly confident she knew which building he meant, _"Thank you."_ She smiled, giving a small bow.

_"Very welcome, little miss."_ The small man replied, making Mia consider the irony.

She began her trek to the town, scents from the nearby caves grew stronger the closer she got. Within five minutes she could hardly notice it anymore and was in the inn to boot. Piers was there to greet her thankfully, explaining that he had purchased a room for each of them.

Mia thanked him as he showed her to her room and even carried her supplies for her. She had of course objected, but it was still nice. Ivan and Sheba bounded in a moment later, obviously having seen her in the hall, blocking the door and Piers' attempt at an exit.

They apologised quickly, though mockingly as they were Jupiter Adepts after all, and allowed the Lemurian to pass… for the cost of a gold piece each.

_"Don't worry, we'll pay him back."_ Ivan laughed as he sat down next to Mia, _"So, how's the love life?"_

_"I could ask you two the same."_ Mia answered, not wanting to delve into the recent subjects her love life had been through.

_"Meaning?"_ They both asked quickly and very cautiously.

_"Meaning your together so often that I'm surprised Felix hasn't come down on you for getting too close."_ Mia laughed, _"After all, even Piers thought you were together at one point."_

_"Well, don't tell anyone,"_ Ivan started, _"but, we've actually been plotting to switch Piers' and Felix's underwear, steal Isaac's scarf, and die Garet's hair green, this guise of being together is all just a cleverly constructed ruse to throw people off the scent."_

_"Yes…"_ Sheba began creepily, _"but, now that you know… I'm afraid we must… _kill_ you."_

She began glowing with strong Psynergy, her eyes wide and focused right onto Mia, and reached out to her. A small spark of electricity jumped from her index finger to Mia's nose, giving her a small shock.

_"Convincing, isn't she?"_ Ivan laughed as Sheba practically fell over herself with giggles.

_"A little too convincing."_ Mia grumbled, wiping her hands over her nose to be rid of the tingling sensation she had been left with, _"And I'm assuming not a single word of what I was told was true."_

_"Not a word."_ Ivan chirped, _"And, no, we're not together. Despite Sheba's constant blatant sexual advances towards me. Do you know she straddled me while it was my shift to rest during the storm, wearing nothing more than her underwear no less? Alluring as it was, thankfully I'm of strong enough character to resist her wily ways."_

_"Shut up!"_ Sheba threatened, giving the boy a quick and mostly pointless punch.

_"She's very embarrassed."_ Ivan whispered quickly, earning himself another punch.

Mia simply laughed with Ivan at the expense of Sheba, who was a very bright red after his words. Mia had to wonder if perhaps Sheba actually wanted to be with Ivan, but she chose not to delve into such conversations when her own romantic relationship was not in the best situation.

_"So, where's Isaac at?"_ Ivan questioned when at last the laughter stopped.

_"Felix found out."_ Mia muttered in return, turning her eyes to the floor.

Ivan and Sheba glanced at each other, wide eyed, literally feeling their plan collapse.

_"That ain't good."_ They said together.

_"No kidding."_

_"What'd he do?"_ Ivan probed, as he gave a quick glance at Sheba, silently giving an order.

_"Pinned Isaac to a wall for one, knocked me to the floor twice, pretty much just talked about Jenna the entire time."_ Mia answered, _"How he couldn't believe that Isaac would betray Jenna's feelings. Why is it that ever since we met up at Jupiter Lighthouse, my life has been either about Isaac or Jenna?"_

Since Ivan had already let on that he knew, he told Sheba not to bother playing at ignorance, _"It's not an answer we can give, Mia."_

_"I know,"_ She sighed, _"I just wish it wasn't so complicated. Sometimes I think it would all be easier if Isaac and I had never got together. At least then I wouldn't feel like… this. Jenna would be happy, no one would've had to be hurt."_

_"Except for you."_ Ivan stated.

_"Maybe, but I'm hurt now anyway, along with Jenna and Isaac."_ Mia sighed again, _"It could all have been so simple. Just meet up, get to the Lighthouse, light it, go home. Simple. Easy."_

_"Maybe, but… who knows, could have been even harder."_ Ivan suggested the possibility, _"Not sure how, but anything's possible. Hinsight's a terrible thing sometimes you know."_

_"Maybe… but doesn't really matter. Chances are that right now Isaac and Felix are in the process of tearing the ship apart plank by plank."_ Mia frowned, picturing Isaac losing for some reason, _"This is my fault."_

_"No."_ Sheba countered, _"It's no one's fault. It's just chance. Anything could have happened, just so happens that this happened."_

Mia nodded, not really convinced and not really listening either.

_"Look, Mia. Uhh, this might sound odd, but we're trying to calm Jenna down a bit. As you know she's not too happy about all this. Not too happy with you."_ Sheba started awkwardly, _"So, we're trying to get Garet to fill the role that Isaac used to. Nothing romantic or anything, just to try and ease her away from the two of you. He's not really too convinced of it himself, so maybe if you put in a word of support for the plan or something, I think it'd help."_

Mia looked up and blinked, that had sounded odd, but she supposed it made some volume of sense. After all, Garet used to be with Jenna just as much as Isaac. Plus, if Jenna truly wasn't too happy with her in particular it would be wise to try and have Garet stem the rage that may have been coming down on her.

She nodded, promising to try and win Garet over to the plan.

_"Where is he?"_ Mia questioned, purely out of curiosity.

_"Out in town. He found some contraption that really-"_

A large boom shook everything around them, blocking out all other sound. Eventually when sound returned, the cheers of the entire town could be heard, along with Garet's very distinctive celebration cheering and laughter.

The others all considered that this could not be a good thing, fearing that Garet was about to be crowned king of this town. And that would not end well for its people. Peering out the window they found him surrounded by a group of villagers all carrying the aforementioned contraption being carried toward the boat. Piers was seen soon after chasing after them, shouting something about the purity of his ship.

* * *

As soon as Mia had shut the door Felix was on top of him again, one hand clenched around his throat the other holding one of his to the wall. Isaac knew he should have expected this, if not something much worse. He had thought, foolishly of course, that maybe Felix would be civil about this.

_"Fine. Let's talk in private."_ He snarled, _"What could be so important that darling Mia couldn't hear?"_

Isaac coughed, struggling to breathe with Felix's grip around his throat, _"I never wanted… this… to happen."_

Felix's glare did not falter, nor did his grip, _"Never wanted what to happen?"_

_"Hurt… Jenna."_ Isaac gasped out, the effort to breathe becoming so very difficult, _"Betray…"_

Felix released Isaac, allowing him to drop to the floor, gasping for air. H stood over him glaring down, burning a hole into him with his eyes, just waiting for whatever damned explanation the boy wanted to spit out.

Isaac breathed fast and deep on the floor, trying to bring in as much oxygen into his lungs as he could muster. What did it matter what he said? No matter what, the likely conclusion was that Felix would still resort to violence.

_"I never wanted to hurt, Jenna. I never thought this would happen, Felix."_ He said calmly as he stood back up, trying his best to reason with the man.

_"What the hell did you think!?"_ Felix roared, _"You turn your back on the girl who has loved you from day one and you didn't think anything would happen!?"_

_"I thought she'd moved on!"_ Isaac retorted, more angry at himself than anything else, _"I was stupid alright! What do you want from me!?"_

Felix stood still, his eyes scanning the self-loathe that Isaac had for himself, _"You're such a fool, you know that? How could you think-"_

_"How could you think I'd move on, Isaac?"_ A voice emanated from an opening door, _"How could you think I'd stop waiting for you?"_

Isaac looked up, horrified. Felix swirled around, being shocked into stillness as his sister walked in. Each step she took, the dull thud of leather on wood, sent a shockwave through Isaac's body. Why did she have to hear? Why? He looked straight at her, there seemed to be the forming of tears in the corners of her eyes, but she seemed angrier than anything.

_"How could you think, that after everything we'd been through together, that _I_ had been through with you there to help me, that I would _ever_ stop loving you!?"_ Her voice grew steadily louder with each word, slowly cracking with rage and sadness, _"How could _you_ stop loving me?"_

_"Jenna, I-"_

_"No, don't."_ She demanded, holding her hand up to stop him, _"Just don't. The worst part is you couldn't even tell me to my face, that I had to find out like… like… _this_! I thought you didn't care anymore, that for some reason a girl you had only known for two years was more important to you than I was! You had me questioning everything about myself, what had changed, why it had changed, everything! And… and it was all because… because of your stupidity!?"_

_"Jenna, look, I-"_

_"I don't want to hear it, Isaac. I was blaming Mia for everything and doubting myself, I had actually thought about beating her, you know that?"_ Jenna let the words tumble from her mouth, glad to be rid of them, _"But she's not to blame… no. Everything that's happened since Contigo… It's your fault."_

With that she spun on her heel, leaving with a solid air of victory. She paused at the door, refusing to look back, Isaac swore he saw a tear splash on the floor.

_"Leave him, Felix. There's no point in beating the broken."_

Felix gave one final chilling glare before following after his sister, leaving Isaac alone in his room, regretting everything he had caused.

* * *

**_And that's chapter 9.  
Well, what did you think? To be honest I'm not sure of it.  
We're getting pretty close to the end now. Three chapters left, that's the plan.  
Anyway, I hope for some reviews to criticise, and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter enough.  
So, until next time,  
Your friend and writer,  
Droory._**


	10. Comfort In The Cold

**_Hey, you're back, sit down, put your feet up! Want a drink? No? Don't mind if I do, do you?  
As I'm sure you've gathered this is the next chapter, so only a short way from the end now.  
Thanks to all in advance for reading and of course, the very special thanks to any who have reviewed:  
_**_Aria on the Planates, AnriMia24, Mr. E Box,rnburchett, Daboss231, and Gogrunt, __**I love you guys.**__  
__**Well, let's get to it, shall we?**_

* * *

_When it did fall, and by fall I mean cascade down on me, I couldn't move. There is always that time when the fool realises what he has done, what has made him foolish. I could see everything in a different light, although it was still the same. It's strange to tell, but if it's happened to you, you understand. The fool… he just becomes a shell. _

* * *

Isaac hadn't left his room since Jenna had found out. He had stayed there when all the others were in the town's inn, he stayed there as Garet returned bragging about convincing the locals to give them something they called a cannon, he had stayed there since they set sail for the north, now they had docked among the glaciers leading to Prox.

Garet and Ivan had talked to him at length, trying to discover what was wrong. Garet gave up before long, he knew his best friend well enough to know that he would confide when he was ready. Still, he was around whenever he could be, bringing food and talk, just waiting for whenever that moment might arise.

Ivan lasted even less time, he grew bored quickly, choosing not to continue trying with a friend who just did not want to talk. Besides, he had probably read his mind. So, he already knew what was wrong. Now he too just waited for the time when Isaac would speak.

Mia though, Mia did not leave his side. She refused. She didn't know what was wrong. She didn't know what happened after she had left him alone with Felix. She didn't know that Jenna had been there. She sat by his side the entire time, even slept beside him just to make him feel better. She didn't ask anything though, she just soothed him, always saying that she would be there for him, for anything.

Isaac did not want to talk though. All he could think of was that event. He was not so focused on what Felix, or even Jenna, had said to him. He was more concerned with what he had confessed and realised, he hadn't even realised it until now. _'I thought she'd moved on'_… Those words weighed heavily down on him.

How was that fair to anyone? How was that fair to the girl who was currently cradling him in his arms, though he may as well have been trapped alone in the depths of Sol Sanctum. The only reason he was with Mia… was because he had thought Jenna _'moved on'_? That just wasn't right, that was… that was horrible. What kind of man was he? Where was his integrity, his patience? What had happened to him?

Now, because of his impatience, his stupidity, his gods-damned impetuousness, his closest friend, the one he had loved since he was but a boy, had been forever driven away from him. Never to be more than an acquaintance now. What could he do? The obvious answer: nothing. Because there was nothing to be done. Jenna would never speak to him.

Garet had said that Jenna was always _'busy'_ whenever he had asked her to talk to the Venus Adept. She refused to even entertain the idea of being in the same room as him. That would have made him shed tears had he not already shed them all. There was nothing left in him. He couldn't love Mia, it just wasn't right, not after everything he had come to realise. He couldn't even be friends with Jenna anymore.

He had just given up.

_"Isaac?"_ Mia's delicate voice entered his ear, it barely registered in his mind, _"Isaac? We've docked. We need to get going to Prox now, okay? Garet's packed your stuff."_

Prox? The end. The edge of the world. Mars Lighthouse. The Aerie… Beacon. Alchemy. He had promised to help. It went against everything he knew… but there was a lot of that lately.

Isaac nodded, picking up the bag Mia had indicated. Then, with Mia holding his hand and leading him, Isaac walked to the deck, where the rest of the group stood waiting.

Jenna immediately looked away, careful to be casual about it so the others would not catch on. Felix's eyes just scowled, watching as Mia led to absent Adept along. The more sympathetic of the group frowned to each other, looking to the Adept, worry coursing across them.

_"We've wasted enough time."_ Felix stated, his 'we' clearly referring to Isaac, _"Move. Now."_

The group obeyed, moving carefully down the gangplank to the ice and snow beneath them. The snow stung, fierce winds tossing the gentle flurry of white into a blizzard to assault whatever it could find. Isaac could feel something at least as the cold bit at his exposed flesh. He turned his eyes to the north, barely making out the view of the adamantine construct at the end of the world.

Then, they all began their slow trudge through white, waist-high, death.

* * *

Jenna let out a well-deserved breath of relief as they entered the Proxian inn, making a beeline for a mighty fire that was roaring its heat across the lobby. Each crackle and pop of oxygen being devoured made her feel at home as she plopped down onto the floor in front of the large fireplace.

Across the room, Felix went about buying a room for each of them and asking the whereabouts of some Proxian. He then ordered Isaac to follow him, without his care-giver. Jenna watched Mia, along with Kraden, Piers, and Sheba, run upstairs to whatever room they now owned for a night.

Garet came to her side though, taking a seat beside her, staring into the orange glow of the flames. Jenna rested her head onto his broad shoulder after a moment or two.

_"How are you, Jen?"_ Garet asked simply.

_"Not great."_ She answered truthfully.

What else could she say? Right now, no one was particularly great considering that tomorrow they would all be heading right towards the possibility of death. So, if she said she was fine it would most definitely be a lie. Besides, she was less concerned with tomorrow anyway.

_"Wanna talk about it?"_ Garet asked, putting his arm around her.

_"Maybe."_ She replied, unsure of herself. What could she say? _'Oh, yeah, I just found out the only reason Isaac's with Mia is because he thought I'd stopped loving him, so now I feel stupid and betrayed.'_

Garet squeezed her shoulder a little, _"I'm here for you."_

_"Thanks."_ She responded, smiling a little for the first time since Loho. Garet was always sweet to her. Kind of like Isaac used to be.

Garet smiled inwardly to himself. He was never really good at the whole consolation idea, he understood it, but he could never master it. Not to the level that Isaac had displayed whenever he was there for Jenna. He was always the shining example of how to help someone, Jenna, through any problems. Garet was nowhere near his expertise when it came to this, but hell, just being beside her now seemed to be working.

Jenna sat wondering to herself, as she nuzzled her head a little on Garet's shoulder. Why was he doing this? He was never one to do this, it was always… still, maybe that was why he was here. Mia occupied the other ones mind now, and for such a stupid reason as well, so it made sense that it would be Garet to be there for her. Although she had suspected Piers or Sheba, maybe even Felix considering what she had heard him say, but having Garet with her was a welcome call back to simpler times.

_"Isaac."_ Jenna stated suddenly.

Garet focused his attention on the girl, but he said nothing.

_"Do you know why he's with Mia?"_

This question took him by surprise, but he should have expected this conversation at some point, _"Not exactly. Mia likes him. I guess he likes her too."_ He couldn't really answer that question could he? After all, he had been surprised as anyone by that development.

Jenna shook her head a little, _"It's because he thought I had moved on."_ Each word she spoke was very slow and forced, _"He thought I'd had stopped waiting for him. He thought… he thought that I had stopped loving him."_

Jenna didn't know why she was telling him, why she would tell anyone. She just… she just had to say it out loud, get it off her.

This was… well, it was surprising. He expected Jenna to blame Mia. He wasn't sure how he should answer, _"Do you still love him?"_

Reluctantly, Jenna nodded, _"Yeah… but… but I hate him! He's such an idiot!"_

This was getting very complicated. She loved him, but she hated him? What could Garet do? Try and find out which feeling was stronger? Like that mattered. If she still loved him? Heartbreak. If she hated him? End of a friendship. Wonderful. So… what was there to do.

_"Yeah… Isaac can be stupid some times, almost as much as me."_ Comedy? That's the route he had chosen? Clever.

It worked to some level though, Jenna did let a few humoured breaths escape her, _"Think he's beaten you this time."_ She smiled, though she was venting rage.

_"Damn."_ Garet laughed, _"Guess I'll have to try harder. Haven't been on my game lately with Ivan around."_

_"He's beaten you a lot."_ Jenna smiled wider, reminiscing on several conversations she either had or had overheard that involved Ivan, Garet, or the two of them.

She was cheering up, somewhat anyway. Seemed that his comedy idea wasn't such a bad one after all. Maybe not the best, but a result was a result. Thankfully he had got a good one, gods help him had it been the reverse. Jenna was not one to be on the bad side of, and it was oh so easy to end up there as Garet had learned on far too many occasions. He could sympathise with Isaac, though his situation was possibly far worse than anything he had ever been in.

_"Little guy like him?"_ Garet jested, sounding haughty, _"Please, he can barely even scratch me. Sheba would have a better chance."_

_"Shebs' beaten you as well, and Piers, and Felix, even me once."_ Jenna laughed a little more, _"Guess you're not a stupid as we all remember."_

She smiled more fully with each comment. Garet was always good at that. He was either very good at making her smile, or making her angry. Thankfully it had been the former this time. They hadn't really had a _'proper'_ conversation in a few years, especially not since Contigo. All of their conversations were either back and forth jokes and taunts, or arguments in which she did the arguing and he played the _'relax and don't hurt me'_ role.

_"I'll have you know that just yesterday I forgot to wear my underwear!"_ He announced to the whole of the inn, which currently consisted of two Proxians, who eyed the man with great question.

Jenna mentally fell into her hands, only Garet… maybe Ivan, _"That's not the worst thing you've ever done, you've done worse."_ Jenna laughed, _"Buut, telling the whole inn of such a pointless piece of trivia most certainly was one of your worse moments."_

_"It wasn't my best material."_ Garet admitted, _"Didn't get much time to think of anything though, just said the first thing that came to mind. I blame you, you put loads of pressure on, saying everyone was stupider than me. You'd think you were actually trying to compliment me."_

_"That'd be the day."_ Jenna smirked, nudging the fool in the ribs with her knuckles.

* * *

The blizzard made him feel like he was home. Odd to say, that he considered this hellhole a home on some level. The sting though, the biting chill, the struggle to keep your very soul from freezing, it was exhilarating, familiar. More familiar than most things were to him these days, all he could feel familiar with was the earth beneath his feet and the adrenaline rush of battle. Polluted though he may be, he liked it.

He could see perfectly through the screen of dotted white that flitted past him, the pinkish monolith in the distance was still standing, unlit and sending out hopelessness. Ten Proxians had gathered at the back of the town to watch it and had most likely stood unmoving for several days. Karst and Agatio could not light that beacon, but they still hoped. The poor fools.

_"Puelle!"_ Felix roared, barely audible over the whipping slash of sounds the white tempest wrapped them in.

The ten Proxians whipped around, the colours of pink, blue, and elder greens, sparking through the frozen surroundings. The one named Puelle narrowed his eyes, trying to decipher these two strangers… but who else would be here unless…

_"Felix?"_ He questioned, his old Proxian tongue hissing out the final sounds of the name.

The Venus Adept nodded, allowing a small smirk to show on his face. Of all the people he had met in this hole, Puelle had been one of the few to be civil to him, to actually care.

_"Hello, Puelle, how long have you been standing here?"_ Felix asked moving forward, uncaring for the coward he had made follow him.

_"A week."_ The Proxian elder responded, taking a glance back toward the Lighthouse's peak, inspiring no hope in any of the surrounding warriors, _"That would not be the only concern though."_

_"I told them they would be unable to do it alone."_ Felix walked up so he could clearly see the elder Proxian's scales, turned green with the harsh weather and age, _"And what's the other concern?"_

_"Your parents."_ The Proxian stated simply, not developing in the matter just yet.

Both Valean men snapped to attention. Felix's eyes scanned over the Proxian in wonder worry, doubt, and fear. What had happened to them? What _could_ have happened to them? Mentally he thanked himself for not telling Jenna of this. Had she known they were here only to find out something had happened it would crush her.

Isaac, who for the first time since his revelation was actually focused, picking up each sound, trying to decipher what was meant, was hurled into a deep confusion. _'Your parents'_? That meant… Felix's parents had survived as well? It had been amazing enough when Felix turned up alive, but to here that his parents had survived was miraculous. His dad had disappeared that day too, torn from his life before Isaac could so much as think of saying how much he loved his father. He dared to hope.

_"They're gone."_ Puelle explained finally.

That just enraged Felix, who grasped the Proxian elder by his robes and pulled him closer, _"What do you mean 'gone'!?"_ he roared, outraged, _"How can they be 'gone'!?"_

Puelle struggled against Felix's grasp, _"We don't know. Shortly after Agatio went to light the Beacon, we lost hope. I decided it was time to release them, so they could at least die in their home."_ Felix finally released him, _"But, when we went to set them free and take them to Angara, they were gone. We searched but we could not find them."_

_"How could they just disappear!?"_ Felix just couldn't understand it. How could they, the three people he could always rely on in this frozen hell, just vanish? It made no sense! They would never have tried to run, they knew they would never make it back to Vale alone. They knew nothing of the outside world. They would be dead within a week if they tried to leave.

Isaac really wanted to ask, both hopeful and afraid of whatever answer he may receive. What if his dad had also survived that day? Chances were slim, he had seen all four of the victims crushed by the Mt. Aleph boulder and then swept away. The odds of all of them surviving were astronomical, but he had to hope, not just for him, but for his mother as well.

Then he had to find as well, along with Jenna's parents. Jenna… she had to hear about this. Well, not from him, but she deserved to know! Why hadn't Felix told them?"

_"We don't know. As I said we searched everywhere for them. You know Proxians are honour bound to their oaths. Once the Mars Star was here, we feel you had held up your part of the deal and decided to guide them home."_

Felix grumbled, spitting out several curses under his breath, _"Fine, we'll search the wastes and the Lighthouse when we leave. We'll bring back the Proxian bodies or give them a proper burial."_

_"You honour us, Felix."_ The Proxian bowed, turning back to the Lighthouse. All the warriors gave the two Valeans humble nods, silently showing their respect and apology.

Felix turned on his heel, _"Why, is beyond me."_ He spat quietly, the sounds being killed by the blizzard. He then began a march to the east of the frozen village, to a large house overlooking a frozen lake. It would have been picturesque and beautiful if not for all the harsh surroundings.

The house was empty. There was no sign it had been occupied in recent days, save for the fireplace spreading heat over the main room. The beds upstairs were unmade with nightclothes left on the floor. This apart from the fire place was the only indication that anyone had lived in this house recently.

_"Don't tell Jenna, boy."_ Felix ordered, not looking at Isaac, _"She's hurt enough. As far as she knows they've always been dead, this way is better for her."_

_"But…"_

_"Don't. Question. Me."_ Felix snarled, pushing his way back out into the blizzard, refusing to give Isaac his time. He wasn't worth it.

Isaac sighed, falling into himself. He had just wanted to ask about his dad. He had seen that he must have been here. What was he like here? Felix had spent the years he had lost with his parents and Kyle. Isaac was left to care for his sickly mother, working hard to keep the family on its feet.

He didn't argue though. Every decision he had made in the recent weeks had just been moronic and caused pain. He just wouldn't make decisions anymore, that way no one could be hurt. He just followed Felix back to the inn.

Jenna was in Garet's arms in front of the fireplace, laughing slightly. Felix passed them, unfazed. Isaac frowned deeply, had that been him, even though it never could be again, Felix would have intervened immediately. Even if Felix had always pictured Isaac as his brother, he never liked the idea of it, he never liked Isaac.

Isaac walked past and to his room, spending the rest of the day sitting on his bed.

* * *

Sheba smiled slightly, watching the scene from the stairway. Jenna was laughing, a little anyway, and Garet was holding her. It was a rather romantic scene. It had nearly everything, a nice big fireplace, a roaring fire, the snow outside may have been a bit heavy and they were missing the champagne, but they were together and it all just looked very sweet.

Ivan came rushing down the stairs a moment later, seeing no reason to stop. He even seemed primed to tackle Sheba, just for the fun of it.

_"Shh!"_ Sheba demanded, planting the young boy against the wall with her arm. She was surprisingly strong when she wanted to be. She threw her head back a bit to indicate the two Mars Adepts at the fire place.

Ivan smiled, _"Cute. Shame though," _He started, playfully elbowing the girl, _"I was hoping to sit you down and have a romantic evening."_

_"Be quiet."_ Sheba scowled, tired of these games. She hated Jenna for this, had it not been for her Ivan would never have started this game. A game that she refused to take part in moreover and a game she could or would not play was not one that she liked.

The boy chuckled slightly, _"Sorry, but I say we get outta here before we ruin their mood. Be horrible if we ruined our own plan."_

Sheba agreed, seizing his hand and rushing back up the stairs, careful to make no noise on the creaky wood. Everyone was in their respective rooms, save for the two of them and the Mars Adepts. She wasn't fond of being alone today, not in this town, not at the end.

Not releasing Ivan's hand she went to her room, only letting him free once she had closed the door with him inside. The boy looked around questioningly, very confused. Sheba suddenly realised the awkwardness she had created. Silently, she sat down on her bed, wondering what to say.

_"Sorry, I just-"_

_"Didn't want to be alone today?"_ Ivan finished her statement for her, _"I know the feeling. Not that I agree with your method of forcibly dragging me into your love-pad."_

Sheba sighed, _"Will you _please_ stop with those jokes? Please?"_ Every time he made one she felt strange.

Ivan tilted his head in question, sitting down beside her, _"They bother you that much? If you really want me to, I'll stop."_

Sheba felt odd. She was making Ivan give up a part of what made him… well… him. He always made jokes and did his best to annoy everyone and he always had the best way for certain people.

_"You know I like annoying people, but if it really bothers you I'll stop. I don't want you feeling bad or anything 'cause of some little jokes."_ Ivan smiled, putting his arm around the girl, _"You know me."_

That was the problem really. She didn't know Ivan. Not really. She had known him for the most part of a few weeks, granted she had spent nearly every waking moment with him. In such a short time they had become great friends.

_"Thanks."_ She mumbled, rubbing her arms. It was so cold here, colder than anyway she had ever been. She could handle rain, biting winds, and average snow, she didn't much care for it, but she could handle them. This place was just too much. She felt no kinship with the winds, and the snow, hail, and sheer cold was just more than she could take.

She shivered, the cold becoming more pronounced the more she thought of it, wrapping her arms around herself. The next moment a green cloak was around her, followed quickly by Ivan's arms. Sheba turned to him, surprised, he said nothing though, he just smiled and held her close. She felt… warm, homely… loved.

Was this… was this that feeling Jenna had told her about so long ago? Was this the feeling that love brought? Sheba mentally checked her whole body. Her heartbeat had sped up a little, she felt hot suddenly, despite the cold, especially her chest, her hands were a little sweaty, she could even feel some sweat on her forehead, and there was a general euphoria.

She rested her head on Ivan's shoulder, just enjoying the warmth he offered. She didn't care what this feeling was exactly, she just accepted it. This was no time to think about it. Everything that could happen tomorrow dampened her hope, so much could happen on the way to the Aerie. She didn't dare hope… just in case.

Ivan smiled, just holding the Laliveran princess from the stars in his arms. He thought she had died after Venus Lighthouse, along with everyone else. Glad she had survived, he counted his luck that he had ever managed to come this close to her. He never saw himself getting close to a female, especially not one as great as Sheba.

His jokes may have been just that, yet there was always that element of truth to them… somewhere. He couldn't just come out and tell Sheba how he felt that wasn't him. If he was going to do that, and elements knew he wouldn't, it would have to be an overly extravagant and flashy affair. He couldn't just be straight about it. He laughed internally, making a joke about him being gay about it instead.

They just sat there for the remainder of the day and into the early hours of the night, just keeping each other warm, not letting the other be alone.

* * *

Mia sat on the windowsill, watching her breath freeze against the window. The town outside… it could be so like Imil. It had snow, a frozen river and waterfall, and a Lighthouse. To say it as simply as that didn't make it seem as much, but Mia hadn't even seen her hometown in over two years.

She worried for the quiet northern hamlet. There was no full healer there for the town. She had left in the middle of the winter epidemic and it had surely gone through them each year since her departure. Her students were still there, little Megan and Justin, the cuties, though they probably weren't cute anymore. They had probably grown up, matured with their duties, as long as they hadn't fallen to the seasonal…

No. No-no, they were skilled enough to survive. Mia didn't need to worry. The Hermes' Water was flowing again as well, everything would be fine. Megan and Justin had been the ones to heal her and the others after their battle with Saturos at the Mercury Aerie. If they could handle that, they could handle a silly flu. She called it silly now, but she used to struggle with it, she was much more potent in healing now. Hope was all she had that her town had not fallen after her departure.

She sighed as she stared out over Imil… no Prox. Its citizens, whichever ones were outside, were either rushing into whatever homes they had or were soldiers acting out there guard duty. She frowned for one family that appeared only to have an igloo to shelter them from the cold. The poor children in that home.

If they failed to light the Beacon tomorrow, this would be one of the first towns lost to Gaia Falls: the tumbling behemoth that ate their world. All these people would just fall into the abyss, still perfectly alive. They would just fall and fall into darkness, would they ever land? If they did they would die, if not they would suffer starvation and dehydration until death. What a horrible death. At least if they failed they would be dead as they tumbled through the abyss.

To think, that was a respite. How cruel.

She stood up, looking away from the window, unable to handle the thoughts that this town at the end of the world was bringing to her. Wiping a tear off of her cheek, she left to find Isaac. She may be upset, but something had happened him and she had to help him through it.

Pushing open the door to his room, she found him sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at his hands. Her heart went to him, what had happened? What had Felix done to him? What if… what if he had done this to himself?

_"Isaac?"_ She spoke up, breaking the silence that followed after the click of the door.

Isaac sighed, not looking up though as Mia came down beside him, _"My father was living here all this time."_

Mia blinked twice, positive she had misheard him, _"Isaac?"_ She asked curiously, afraid for him now.

He shook his head, still staring at his hands, _"Saturos and Menardi were able to rescue all of them: Felix, his parents… my dad. Felix didn't tell me… he didn't even tell Jenna, his own sister."_

Mia had her doubts, this just seemed like Isaac was delusional, _"Then, Isaac, where is he?"_

Isaac shrugged slowly, unsure, _"Dunno. Proxians say they disappeared a few days ago. Felix was outraged, so they had to have been here."_

Mia wrapped her arms around Isaac, believing him now. She didn't know what to say. What could you say to someone who thought their father was dead only to find he was alive but had disappeared only recently? It was almost an unheard of circumstance. Amazing, really, terrible, but amazing.

Isaac began crying, tears dripping free as he shuddered into Mia's arms. He had lost his dad again, without even knowing he had him. Why now? Why when they were nearly at the end and he had been broken enough did the world have to deal another blow like this?

_"It's okay, Isaac."_ Mia whispered, stroking his hair as he shook against her, _"We'll find them Until then, I'm here for you. I'm always here for you."_

Isaac sniffed once or twice, _"Thank you."_

Mia held him closer, trying to absorb his sadness and dispel it. She knew she couldn't, she wished she could, so she just held him closing her eyes and praying for him and the older Valeans who had been lost.

Isaac just let everything out. Everything he felt over the recent weeks and the more recent problems that had arisen. He just let them flow, feeling better the more he just let them escape. He was glad Mia was there, to let him cry, to let him feel. He could never have done this himself. It just wouldn't have worked.

As darkness began to creep over the town, Isaac's breathing levelled out. It became deep and full as he slowly lifted himself out of Mia's arms. The tear streaks were still there, his eyes reddened from them. He smiled a little, which Mia returned in full with her glorious angel smile.

He knew now wasn't the time, but he reached his hand to her cheek and kissed her. Mia responded in kind, when the initial surprise wore off, and wrapped her arms around him. They fell onto the bed together, glad to be with each other again.

Still, Isaac's words from the other day still weighed on him as he kissed Mia and she kissed him. What if he was just with Mia because he thought he couldn't have Jenna?

* * *

Jenna yawned into Garet's arms. They had relocated to a couch across from the fire a little while ago. She was very tired, not that she had done anything strenuous at all today other than walk through a blizzard. She nuzzled against Garet's shoulder again, feeling her eyes getting heavier with each and every moment.

Garet shook her a little as her eyes closed themselves, _"Jenna. You fallin' asleep on me?"_

Jenna smiled and shook her head, _"No, no. How could I when you're so interesting?"_ She mumbled, her tiredness making its way into her voice, _"Tell me another story."_

Garet smirked, but did not start another story. Jenna was falling asleep, rather fast as well. He supposed that made sense in a way. Fire, when in close proximity for a while, usually made one tired especially if one was a Mars Adept. The feeling of comfort and warmth and home from a fire was just… well to him it was perfect. It may have been different for others, but he always loved it.

He sat with the beautiful crimson haired girl for what must have been an hour more. Her breathing was calm and steady, drifting in and out of her slowly. It was strange to see her asleep, it was such a contrast to her persona in the waking world. She was so peaceful and calm. She mumbled a little, snuggling closer to the shoulder on which she had rested for the day. She was smiling in her sleep.

_"Okay, Jenna."_ Garet whispered, carefully moving and picking her up so as not to wake her, _"Bedtime."_

He slowly ascended the stairs, leaving behind the orange glow of the lobby. Carefully opening Jenna's door with his elbow, and moving awkwardly so as not knock Jenna off of anything, he carried the sleeping girl into her room. He had to kick the blanket up enough to lay her on the bed properly, he couldn't just leave her above it to freeze during the night.

He didn't dare undress so much as a fraction of her, not even her boots or to undo the ponytail she had, choosing just to toss the blanket over her gently.

_"Good night, Jenna."_ He said, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead, _"Try and forgive Isaac."_

He left slowly and quietly, closing the door and retreating to his own room, yawning wide. Before he closed his eyes as he lay down in his bed he hoped that Jenna would forgive Isaac. Maybe she would realise that he was so stupid because he loved her so much. Maybe she could be happy around him again, if not more.

* * *

**_Well, ten down, two to go. Wondering how it's gonna end? Man, that must suck. You see, I know what's gonna happen for I have the mighty ability to predict the future! Mwahaha!  
Insanity aside, thanks for reading. What did you think of this chapter? I kind of wanted to include some cuteness in it to counteract the major wave of depression I've been sending down on Isaac, Mia, and Jenna.  
Admit it, even if you don't like certain pairings you thought it was sweet and nice.  
Well, please tell me what you think in a review, and let's play a game too. Why don't you tell me what you want to happen in the end, who knows it could happen.  
Will Flameshipping happen? Will Windshipping happen? Will Valeshipping ever happen? Will Mudshipping last? Will someone die?  
Oh the questions! All of which (well, mostly) I have the answer to!  
_**

**_Well, until then my friends,  
Your friend and writer,  
Droory_**


	11. The Lighthouse

**_Hey all again, we're nearly there. Are the questions just building up? Oh, I can imagine the pain of that! Oh well… another chapter after this one… And maybe an epilogue.  
Anyhoo, as always I thank any lurkers out there who are reading this and I offer very special thanks to those who have taken time to review:  
_**_Aria on the Planates, AnriMia24, Mr. E Box, rnburchett, Daboss231, Gogrunt, Guest__**. Love you guys for it.  
So, I say I let you get to reading… unless you enjoy these little author comments.  
Well, we'll sort that out later, to the chapter!**_

* * *

_As a shell of a fool I thought maybe the pain would be done with, that the world had no use in punishing a shell. Of course, I was wrong. The world seemed to delight in punishing me, and how better to punish me than hurt those I care for? _

* * *

The Lighthouse was a struggle, no doubt about that. The monsters and beasts that roamed its great hallways were incredibly strong, unrelenting, and hungry for blood. The remains of what could only have been Proxian warriors at one stage lay bloody and exposed in the cold, flame-aligned Lighthouse.

Felix crouched down at each one that he could, scanning them to try and find the identification each warrior carried, but sometimes it was hard to tell if it was once a Proxian. The bodies had been dead for days, being feasted upon and decaying. The rising smell of death did not inspire confidence in the eight Adepts. Kraden had been ordered to stay at Prox, he was unhappy but seemed slightly relieved that he would be out of harm's way and he could see a Beacon's ignition from afar.

Felix scanned each body he could recognise as once being of the Fire Clan of the North. Trying to make out some distinguishing features or the Proxian emblem on armour, but the monsters had an entire week to satisfy their hunger on the victims. There was not much left of them. Felix did not care for them… if anything he was relieved. Their death made everything easier for them. Besides, none of these warriors had cared about him. He was showing each of them more respect than they deserved by taking down their names.

Sheba and Ivan held each other close, fearful. They had never seen death before, not the death of a _person_, and here it was just piled onto them. Bodies and innards littered the floor in a sickly reddish hue, strewn about like decorations celebrating failure.

Sheba shut her eyes, refusing to acknowledge the possibility that one of her friends or even her could have this done to them. That their death would be celebrated by whatever force was so determined to stop them. She just couldn't look at the bodies, the first two she had seen, dead side by side, were scarred into her mind. One had half of his head crushed, his eyeball hanging from the red and pink that had stained everything around him. The second, was a woman, her stomach had been burnt right through, searing the flesh. She had a slice across her neck… the final act of friendship her fellow warriors had given her.

Ivan held the girl close, trying to use his Psynergy in new ways to erase the memories of death from the two of them. He didn't want to let his tears blink out, he may not have known these warriors, but he grieved for them. They had been the first assault, easing the way for the eight of them. They would be unsung heroes, forever trapped in this Lighthouse.

Mia, never having seen death by such violence before, shuddered away visibly crying. It was in her nature to care for everyone, she was a healer, and no one had been able to heal or save these warriors who risked everything for their already doomed town. Her mind showed her what had happened, she could see how long it took each body to die. Some were lucky enough to die instantly, but others suffered until their fellow warriors, finally having given up on trying to save them, released them from their suffering.

Piers crouched with Felix beside each Proxian, whispering a prayer for them. He watched Felix each time he documentedthenames. The man seemed… disturbed, oddly so. It was not sadness or anger… it was something else. Piers turned his mind from it. He now remembered, the last time he had dealt with death was when his mother had passed away. She died because he was washed out to sea… she died without him there. He couldn't be there for his mother. He whispered an apology and prayer to her.

Garet had the duty of cremating the bodies of the Proxians. He accepted this duty unflinchingly. He felt honoured to do it somewhat, to grant these warriors a respectful burial. Each body was carried to a point clear of gory debris where Garet burned the bodies. Felix gathered the separated ashes up into separate small containers, writing names of who it had been on each. Failing identification, he did his best to describe what the Proxian may once have looked like.

Isaac held Mia to him, whenever he could. He was not focused. The bodies did not disturb him so much… no… the thought of the older Valeans: Jenna's parents and his father, dying like this. That disturbed him. Jenna still didn't know. His heart went to her, she was alone in this tower of death.

Jenna pitied these soldiers. Felix had told Karst and Agatio when he had beaten them on the Jupiter Aerie that the Proxians were not strong enough to light the Beacon. Had those two, still absent from the scores of bodies, just listened all these deaths could have been avoided. Perhaps they thought it an honour to die trying to save their town… the pitiful, prideful, fools. They could have been saved, could have gone home to their families with the world saved and their town safe. It was more than Jenna could ever say… all she had was her distant, cold, brother.

The group moved on, gaining the power of teleportation and a new sword for Felix. They came into a great hall, a gigantic frozen block barred their path. That was not the worry or surprise though. The worries were the absolute absence of any monsters for the entirety of the hall and then the two great beasts encased within the frozen blockade.

Felix and the two Mercury Adepts approached it, the others all taking a defensive stance a small distance away. The three placed their un-gloved hands to the ice, feeling its… strangeness.

_"Opinion?"_ Felix questioned.

Piers spoke up, re-gloving his hand, _"Psynergy made. Recent. Won't be melted."_ The Lemurian answered.

Mia nodded along, _"Agreed, I think we'll have to solve a puzzle in here as well."_

Felix nodded along, already reaching this conclusion. Isaac' darling healer had a habit of stating the already obvious. The group then set about solving the traps in the hall, culminating in Jenna casting her Psynergy in a crack they had managed to create, and the ice exploding with the sounds of furious dragon roars.

* * *

Jenna dove to the right, avoiding the claws of the remaining dragon. Felix was finishing off the smaller one, standing over its fallen form and driving his sword into its gut. Piers was crouched beside Garet, healing a bite he had just suffered from the now felled dragon. Mia was spraying froth at the remaining one, drawing its attention away from Jenna.

Isaac slid under the dragon as Mia gained its attention, driving two Psynergetic spires into its legs. It recoiled, roaring in pain as Ivan and Sheba fired lightning as close as it could to its eyes. Perhaps blinding the raging beast was not the smartest move, but it was the most effective. The beast did not attempt to accelerate toward any of them unless its sight was clear.

Jenna's Psynergy proved to do little to no damage to the Mars aligned dragons, though she could do little else. Her fire and beams did nothing more than prove to anger the monster even more. There was something similar in its rage… in its patterns.

The other one had been similar too, she felt she knew these dragons somehow… or at least she had fought something very similar once. Though, why would these dragons, only recently frozen in the depths of the final Lighthouse, remind her of anything?

She refocused, realising that the dragon had turned back to the one who did the smallest amount of damage: her. She backed away, trying to put distance between it and herself as quickly as possible. Her Djinn were recovering from use and her Psynergy wasn't at its strongest. Unfortunately, she slipped on some slick ice, falling onto her back and knocking her head, dazing her.

Several intermittent voices yelled her name as she realised the dragon was bearing down on her. Through her blurred vision she saw its mouth spark, ready to immolate her. She backed away, scrambling with her hands and feet, as quickly as possible, only to hit the wall. She didn't want to die here, not now.

Her heart was in her throat, blocking any conscious thought. The Proxian bodies kept flashing in her mind. The blood, the charred gore, the horror. No-no-no, she couldn't die. She couldn't end up like them, doomed to return to Vale as ashes. No-no-no-no-no!

_"Isaac!"_ She screamed, desperate for a saviour.

Blood spattered across her face, hot, wet, thick blood. She opened her eyes, her breathing fast and uncontrolled like her heart, swearing she had died. A golden blade was driven through the skull of the dragon, Felix standing strong on its back.

The dragon fell to its side, collapsing and letting its life spill away onto the floor. Felix yanked his blade from the skull, taking time to do as much damage he could to the corpse. Jenna smiled to her brother, so amazed she was alive.

_"Never touch my sister."_ He growled.

_"Felix!"_ Jenna cried, flinging herself at her brother. She cried and cried into his shoulder, her tears running down her face and into Felix's tunic. The salty smell overpowering the charred one already in the room. She thought she was going to die. She thought it was the end, _"I… I-I… thought I was…"_

_"Shh…"_ Felix gentle voice soothed as he held his sister closer, _"I won't let anyone hurt you."_

The group all watched the scene unfold, but none more so than Isaac. Jenna had screamed his name. He knew he shouldn't be thinking that, that he should just be glad Jenna was alive, but he had to think what it meant.

Jenna released her brother before long, stomping furiously on the corpse of the dragon that had nearly killed her. She screamed and vented her rage on the beast. This continued for a whole minute until the body flashed white and reformed.

The dead and broken body of Agatio was under her foot then. His head still bearing the grievous wound Felix had dealt him when he was a dragon. The other though, the dragon that was now Karst, was alive.

_"A…Agatio?"_ Her strained tones asked.

The two healers of the group and Felix dashed to her side as fast as possible. She turned to Felix as he grasped her hand working his Psynergy through her body while Mia and Piers focused on the wound in her gut. The Proxian girl smiled, blood trickling from her lips as she did.

_"Felix? Is Aga-"_

Felix shook his head, _"I'm sorry, Karst. He didn't make it."_

Fresh tears appeared in Karst's fire-red eyes. She shook her head a little, _"No… he had… the Mars Star."_

Felix quickly gestured to one of the others to retrieve it, holding Karst's hands closer in both of his. This one girl had been the nicest person to him when he was captive. She was Menardi's sister, Saturos' student, and she actually looked after him. Her kindness was not something obvious.

She had fought him too, using her superior Psynergy to scorch him on numerous occasions. They had brawled as well, dealing equal injuries to each other. But she was the one who had taught him how to fight, how to heal, how to survive. She was the one who patched him up after Saturos' beatings or _'training sessions'_. Apparently it was under orders, but Felix always saw something more.

_"What happened?"_ He asked quietly.

Karst coughed, _"We were the only ones left… Agatio and I. We reached this room and… we couldn't move. A voice… a voice spoke to us, saying we were weak, fools, to not hear the warning. That we had led our soldiers to death… because we didn't listen to… you, Felix."_ She coughed again, blood spurting up and over her face, _"I'm sorry."_

_"It's okay."_ Felix said tenderly, squeezing Karst's hand slightly, _"How is she?"_ He asked, turning to the healers.

Mia shook her head, _"Not well. With enough time, we can save her."_

_"No."_ Karst shook her head, looking right into Felix's dark eyes, _"Don't wait for me. Get to the Aerie. Save us. Save Prox. We failed because we didn't listen, you must listen now. Go, light the Beacon. Leave me, I deserve this."_

Felix shook his head, a single tear blinking out, _"No. You're coming with us, you deserve to see the Beacon too."_

_"Leave me, Felix. My sister's waiting for me."_ Karst smiled, passing off Felix's comment, rubbing his hand a little, _"Your hands… so warm. I had forgotten how warm your hands are."_

_"Then,"_ Felix started, picking her up as Piers continued to heal, Mia backing away slightly and taking up the Proxian scythe,_ "you'll soon remember how stubborn I am."_

Karst didn't argue, passing out from the vertigo of being picked up, though she was still breathing. The group placed the Mars Star in the statue at the back of the room, alighting the Lighthouse with the feeling of warmth. Its walls immediately burned away the frozen pink and became a blazing orange-red.

Quickly cremating Agatio and collecting his ashes, the group said a goodbye to the fallen Proxian, now gone to join Menardi and Saturos. Then, they all continued to climb the Lighthouse with the dying Karst in tow.

* * *

Isaac was at the back of the group as they lit the fires of the four towers. He was supposed to be watching for an ambush as Felix and the weakened Karst were hanging back, avoiding battle for the Proxian's sake. He was distracted though, he couldn't stop thinking about Jenna's scream for him.

She screamed for him… even after everything he had done to her. Perhaps it was just the fear, a sort of instinctual reaction to call the name she was so used to saving her, but Isaac dared to hope that it meant their friendship could be salvaged.

They used to be so close, inseparable almost. He had driven her way with his damnable stupidity. He just wanted things between them to be back to how they were. He wanted to be able to talk to her again, to comfort her. He wanted to be able to tell her everything that had happened in his life and have her do the same… like they did in Vale, so long ago.

He had been her pillar, her blanket, and her best friend and she had been his. Yes, of course he always wanted more, but he never knew how she felt. But, even after three years without her family, he had thought it would be taking advantage of her. Using her sadness as a way to get closer to her.

Elements know that the other younger men of Vale, the less compassionate of them, had tried just that. It only served in them being beaten away by Garet, himself, and even Jenna on some occasions. She was always strong, able to stand for herself, even after everything, in the public eye. She only broke when around Garet or him.

He looked up, seeing Garet's arm around the girl. They had been sitting together in front of the fire last night too. It seemed that Garet had taken his place as best friend. His one hope was that Garet, being the loving friend he always was, would manage to convince Jenna to forgive him.

* * *

Jenna, who was at the front of the group as far as she could possibly make it from Isaac, dwelled on the thoughts of her scream when she thought it was the end. She had called out Isaac's name. Isaac's… She called for the man who had betrayed her feelings, left her loveless. Why? Why did she always fall back to calling for Isaac? Why was it him she always relied on to save her? It could have been any of the other six! Felix, Garet, Piers, hell even Mia or the Jupiter Adepts!

Yet, she had called for Isaac…

She hated herself for that. After everything he had done to her, she still called for him to save her. Maybe it was just the moment, she hadn't been thinking clearly obviously, all she had been able to think of was the dead Proxians thinking she was next.

So, she could be forgiven for that slip of the tongue, no? After all, she hadn't really meant it. Not really. It was just natural, her brain wasn't working. They had been through so much together, all through their lives. There weren't many moments of her memories, save for after her kidnapping, where Isaac was not present. He used to be her friend, her _best_ friend.

But, he betrayed her, so it didn't matter.

Mia hadn't had any part in his betrayal, she was another victim of his stupidity. Jenna had only made the situation worse for the poor woman, she had to apologise, explain. She couldn't be like Isaac and just hide everything. To come clean, that was the right thing to do. That sounded like something Isaac would say.

She broke out of Garet's arm and slowed her pace until she was walking alongside the healer. Asking if she could have a private word, which Mia seemed very reluctant, understandably Jenna conceded, to provide. The two women moved away from the group, though not enough to lose them or be surprised by an attack, just enough not to be overheard.

_"I'm sorry, Mia."_ Jenna stated quickly, sheepishly avoiding the healer's eyes.

Mia said nothing, just walking alongside. Jenna wasn't sure if she didn't care or was waiting for further development. She chose the latter.

_"I was wrong. I should never have tried to steal Isaac… especially not after we talked after the storm."_ Jenna felt more ashamed which each word. Now she couldn't even entertain the idea of being with Isaac, _"I blamed you for taking him, but it wasn't your fault. I don't expect you to forgive me, but… I'm sorry."_

Jenna had come close to what could have been her death. Now that she thought about it, she didn't want to be remembered by Mia as the one who tried to steal Isaac from her. If there was one thing she could do it was try to construct the kind of relationship they should have had if not for Isaac.

The cerulean haired healer sighed, _"I do forgive you. I know I shouldn't be so quick to it… but I understand how you felt, and I can't hate you for it. I may detest what you did, wish you hadn't, but I know how you feel for Isaac. You two went through so much together. Sometimes I think how different everything could have been if I had let you have him. We could have been friends through all this."_

_"We still can be."_ Jenna tried to smile, though it faltered slightly.

Mia smiled, a beautiful angel's smile, _"I'd like that… I want to be, but it'll take time, Jenna."_

_"I know."_ Jenna's faltering smile turned to a frown, _"We haven't known each other long and we've been enemies that entire time when we never should have, so I want to fix that. We could have been like Sheba and I are. I'm willing to try."_

Mia smiled fully, _"So am I."_

* * *

Ivan and Sheba moved closer to Garet when Jenna escaped from her to talk with Mia. They prodded him in each side as they got to his side, causing him to jump slightly. He turned and smiled to the two, waiting for whatever comments they had coming.

_"Well?"_ Sheba urged, offering no elaboration on the comment, which resulted in Garet just raising his eyebrow.

Ivan's whispered loudly, as though he was trying to stop others from hearing by whispering but still talking at a normal level, _"How'd it go with Jenna last night?"_

Garet shrugged, unsure of what to say exactly, it wasn't though anything happened, _"Fine, I guess. We sat there and talked, then we went to bed. Our _own_ beds. Separately."_ He clarified as Ivan's expression indicated there was an incoming sex joke.

Ivan sighed since Garet had disarmed him, but Sheba pushed on, _"Feel anything for her?"_

_"Sheba, grow up."_ Garet stated, _"It was the two of as friends talking. She just had her heart broken too. There's rules to follow, alright?"_

Sheba was taken aback by that comment, finding the sudden defensiveness very offensive, _"Calm down. It was a simple question. I don't expect anything to happen this soon."_

Garet just shrugged, having nothing further to say on the matter. Ivan and Sheba glanced at each other, in wonder. They nodded to each other, and with a quick, unnoticed, flash of Psynergy they searched through his mind, talking to each other as they did.

_""Think something happened?""_ Ivan questioned as they peered through the layers of Garet's mind, _""That was an odd reaction.""_

_""Not sure. Maybe he's still on edge about this idea…"_ Sheba mused, _"Hang on… here."_

She pointed, the mental image of herself within Garet's mind indicating a string of thought emanating from the night. The two of them grasped the silvery string that came from the picture of Jenna and Garet in front of the fire, reading through the different thoughts he had about that night.

_""This might be it,""_ Ivan said, stretching the string into an image of Jenna as Garet kissed her on the forehead, _""says: 'I hope you'll forgive, Isaac. You two belong together.' He_ _still thinks those two can get together apparently.""_

Sheba had moved on a bit, to more recent thoughts about the subject, _""Look,""_ She stretched out the image showing Garet frowning as they questioned him, _""'She doesn't understand. I shouldn't have Jenna. Even if Mia's with Isaac, I'm not right for her. I wouldn't feel right. I'd feel like I betrayed Isaac and just used Jenna, I won't do it.' He's not up for a relationship with her. I'll be there for her as a friend, but that's it.""_

_""That's a problem."" _Ivan sighed, _""C'mon, let's get out of here before someone catches on.""_

They nodded to each other, escaping from Garet's more serious thoughts, and re-entered the physical world. Having wordlessly agreed on their plan, they split away from Garet. Ivan went to Isaac at the back of the group while Sheba went to join the girls on the outskirts of the group.

* * *

Felix smiled down to the unconscious Proxian in his arms. She seemed so fragile and innocent. He would have killed to have seen her like this during his captivity, the joy he could have had in pissing her off would have been glorious. It would not have ended well for him, but it would have been worth it.

As long as she survived it would be okay. If he could return at least one Proxian home without needing a small container for their remains it would be right. Of all the warriors that had sacrificed themselves in an effort to save their town, at least one should return alive.

Piers' voice broke his thoughts, _"Why did you save her? You haven't shown much care for the Proxians."_

_"If we can save one we should."_ Felix answered simply.

Piers seemed sceptical, _"And if it had been Agatio who had been breathing, or both of them, after our battle would you have tried to save him too?"_

_"Yes."_

_"To the same extent as you have shown for her? Would you have us carry him and heal him as we try to scale this monolith?"_ Piers questioned, _"Or did you save her for another reason?"_

Felix scowled at his Lemurian friend, _"You insult me, Piers."_

_"I am right, correct?"_ Piers insisted, _"You don't often show care such as this, only for Jenna. Karst tried to kill you and I, why do you go to such lengths to save her?"_

Felix sighed, knowing he would not win this battle. More often than not, if Piers was determined enough, Felix could not outlast Piers' questioning. He had been the only one he had told of his parents' survival and his time in Prox. He had omitted this detail though.

_"She was the only… I won't say kind because there were kinder… she was different from the other Proxians."_ Felix explained, to which Piers prompted continuation, _"She fought me, trained with me, burnt me… but then she always tended to my wounds, teaching me how to do the same. She scolded me during training, but actually offered advice. She was a rival and friend to me. Perhaps she didn't think of me as a friend or worthy enough to be her rival, but I grew to enjoy her company enough."_

_"You care for her."_ Piers stated.

Felix narrowed his eyes, _"Maybe, but it makes no difference. Either way I would have rescued her. Had it been just Agatio I would have rescued him. If both, I would have left them, we wouldn't be able to help both of them and they would never have allowed leaving the other behind."_

The Lemurian laughed, _"Only you can make care seem uncaring."_

Unbeknownst to both of them, Karst had returned to semi-consciousness and was listening to every word, still too weak and hurt to do anything.

* * *

_"How you doin', Isaac?" _Ivan asked as he got to the Adept's side.

Isaac blinked twice, looking around in surprise before he found Ivan. Sighing out a breath, Isaac shrugged, _"Dunno. Worried I guess, just hoping we can get through this."_

_"Yeah, I know the feeling."_ Ivan admitted, patting the Adept's shoulder as he sparked with Psynergy, _"Think we can do it."_

He began searching through Isaac's mind, finding an image of Jenna and Mia together and searching the string that emanated from it for info as Isaac sighed again.

_"We will. It's not a question of 'can we'. We just will."_ Isaac answered.

Ivan laughed slightly, struggling to maintain the conversation as he searched Isaac's trail of thought, _"You're sounding more like a leader again. Just gotta lose the depressed tone and the sighs and we're set."_

Isaac smirked slightly, laughing a little bit, which sent vibrations through his mind accompanied by new thoughts spawning, twisting the trail making Ivan's job even harder as he searched. There was his first kiss with Mia. There was Jenna in Vale. His first kiss with her in the inn in Contigo. Jenna trying to…

_"So, how are you doing?"_ Isaac asked, distracting him.

Ivan tried to animate himself enough to cover what he was doing, _"Ah, you know me. Never really know, you know? Working at this in stages. Get through a room, go up a stairs, light a fire, go back downstairs and so on. Trying to avoid thinking of the big picture."_

There was the storm. Telling Jenna he would be with Mia. Telling Mia he what he had…

_"How's that working then?"_

_"Okay, not nervous or stressed. Seems to be working."_ Ivan tried to make his body shrug.

He had to get through the thoughts quicker. Time alone thinking about the two. Mia forgiving him. Felix bursting in. Mia leaving. Felix outraged because…

_"Sounds good. So, you and Sheba together yet?"_ Isaac laughed a bit.

As good as it was to hear his friend laugh for the first time in recent memory, Ivan didn't want to deal with the distraction, _"Not yet, I'm wearing her down though. Pop the big question when we're done."_

Admitting what he thought. Jenna storming in. Jenna beating him with her words. Wait? Was that it!? 'Only with Mia because I thought Jenna had moved on'… interesting. That meant that he still loved her. Jenna had become distant and withdrawn. He felt their friendship had been destroyed. That wasn't good for Garet's hopes.

_"Never saw you settling down, Ivan."_ Isaac commented, which just sent huge ripples through the particular trail that Ivan was trying to study. Clearly that comment had some effect on the thought.

_"Meh. Gotta find somebody."_ Ivan casually commented, growling mentally as he sent more vibrations through Isaac's thoughts.

Mia. Possibility of not really loving her. Settling. Not wanting to hurt her. Not wanting to string her along. Too late now. Hmm… maybe Sheba could work on that. Ivan broke form Isaac's mind, feeling he had found the important points, timely too considering Sheba seemed to have done the same.

_"Speaking of which,"_ He said pointing to Sheba breaking away from the two others, _"might get back to it."_

Ivan didn't notice the hurt that came across Isaac's face as he saw Jenna and Mia together, smiling. Jenna had forgiven Mia and Mia had forgiven Jenna. He was the only one left at fault.

* * *

Sheba hung back a little from the two other girls. Given the recent events, the fact that they were trying to construct a friendship was miraculous. She had to applaud Jenna, usually her stubbornness would have prevented this. Now at the end she was making an attempt. It was almost poetic in a strange way.

Sheba smiled trying to go unnoticed by the two and read through Jenna's thoughts on Isaac at the same time. It was no easy task. The distance between them meant the link was strained every now and then, making what she could see blurry and indistinguishable, before making her search again when clarity was restored. Occasionally Mia's thoughts would become intermittent, still Sheba persevered for her best friends' sake.

She searched through the thoughts, holding on tightly when some interference or difficulty was encountered. Seeing as the two former enemies were trying to be friends disturbances were abundant in the trails of thought that Sheba searched.

She read over as much as possible, what had happened between Isaac and Jenna, how Jenna felt about Isaac, how she felt about Garet, what she thought of this entire situation, Sheba tried to absorb as much information as possible, all while trying to remain inconspicuous.

This didn't last as Jenna soon noticed the girl by herself behind them, calling her forward to participate in this creation of a new friendship. Sheba did what she could to participate, but remained largely quiet unless someone directly involved her.

It wasn't much longer that she felt she had learned everything she thought important from her best friend. She politely excused herself from the two developing friends and moved back to a point in the group away from the others. Two seconds later Ivan joined her. She heard Jenna suggest something about Ivan and her, but ignored it as she shared her Psynergy with Ivan.

_""I'm sure you got the same images of the event between Felix, Isaac, and Jenna."_"Ivan thought quickly.

Sheba nodded, _""Sure did. This is complicated huh?""_

_""No kidding. Isaac feels like nothing he does anymore is right. He thinks that getting with Mia was a mistake, he likes her, but doesn't want to hurt her. He still loves Jenna though. Can't believe he destroyed their friendship, wants things to be back to normal.""_ Ivan relayed all the information he had extracted from Isaac as quickly as possible.

Sheba did the same, _""Jenna can't believe Isaac. Hates him, still cares for him though. She can get over, I think. Doesn't really think about Garet in a romantic way, though there have been times when she's considered. She wants to patch things up with Mia. Blames everything on Isaac.""_

Ivan sighed mentally, _""Not looking good for our blonde friend, is it? I honestly don't think we can do anything. Not before the Beacon anyway. I'd say we put an idea in their heads to forgive and forget, but I don't think that'd be right.""_

_""Put an idea in their heads?""_ Sheba questioned, _""Is that even possible?""_

_""Sure! I did it to Garet once.""_ Ivan laughed, _""Made him slap himself twice whenever I said the word 'Djinn'. Made for a good week of laughs.""_

_""Yeah, let's not put ideas in anyone's head, okay?""_ Sheba said, _""Maybe we should just think about it for a while. Try and come up with some ideas separately. Get back to each other before the Aerie or after the Beacon.""_

_""Hate to tell you, Sheba, but that was the fourth flame.""_ Ivan indicated they had reached the last flame symbol, _""Next stop: The Mars Aerie."" _

* * *

Karst was standing by the time they had managed to reach the central chamber where the teleportation panel had appeared. She was in no condition to fight, but the fact that she had recovered made that possibility of death, which seemed so encroaching earlier, dissipate. They all took five minutes to rest, Piers and Mia offered the group's only Psy Crystals seeing as they had alternated caring for Karst since rescuing her.

As the time came to ascend to the Aerie, the nine Adepts were not unified, in either body or thought. There was no single understood thought shared between them, that one that said: _'It doesn't matter what we face, we'll get past it together, light the Beacon, and save the world.'_ No, they were each alone in their personal thoughts.

Felix, on some level focused on the upcoming task, wondered about his parents. They had not been in the Lighthouse and no corpse suggested it had once been a Valean. He had asked Karst if they had been present upon her arrival in Prox, but she had no answer.

Jenna was still angry at herself for calling to Isaac when she was in danger. She hadn't meant it, and she just tried to forget, but it seemed the very effort of trying to forget it just made it stick with her. She told her brain to shut up, trying to smile to Mia. She knew they would never be true friends, they couldn't after all Isaac had caused, but at the very least they could become good acquaintances.

Mia was on the same thoughts. Jenna had talked with her since apologising. Mia had to admire that in some way, that even after everything Jenna was trying to make things right in the end. Still, she had to force her smile to stay with her, Jenna had tried to hurt her after all. She wanted to forgive and forget, and usually she could, but something just stopped her from completely doing it this time.

Ivan and Sheba sat together, mentally conversing with each other. They had spent the time since the last flame's lighting apart to think on the situation separately. They had reached no conclusion though, and rather than waste their Psynergy, as minimal a use as it was, they stopped and just sat silent. Both silently contemplating the future for Isaac, Mia, and Jenna.

Garet was quiet, which was odd for him. Usually he would try and inspire the group in some heroic sense or even just break the tension. But no, because of Jenna and Isaac he was quiet, thinking about his two oldest friends. As far back as he had known they had always liked each other, even if back then they wouldn't have admitted it. So, he had to wonder what had changed since then… he knew that a lot had happened, but he didn't think it was anything that could make them forget each other. Maybe they were different from how he remembered, maybe they had grown up and left him behind to be optimistic.

Piers was the only one who realised the odd mood that had gripped the group. He would have understood if it was just apprehension about the upcoming conflict with whatever waited for them on the Aerie, yet something told him that it was more than this. That something personal had affected the group, all of them. He could have guessed that Jenna's situation perhaps harmed her, Isaac, and Mia, but he was still unsure of everyone else. What was wrong? He made a mental note to ask everyone when they were done, he didn't want anyone upset when they should celebrate a new world.

Isaac… he sat alone just outside the circle the group had formed. It wasn't a large distance, but it was certainly a gap that seemed vast to him. The others all sat relatively close together, all silent, but together. He didn't deserve to be though, after everything he had done he deserved to be excluded. He accepted it as well, he had hurt Jenna and Mia so much, not to mention worried the others. That wasn't something they needed now, not at the end when they were so close to saving the world. Saving everyone in it… except the missing Valeans. He still wondered where they could have gone, where his dad was now, what he would think of him.

Felix stood forward when enough time had passed, the Teleport lapis glinting in the red glow of the Lighthouse. No explanation was needed and everyone just stood up, grasping some part or another of each other so the Psynergy would envelop all of them.

Then, they were in the blizzard on the Aerie at the end of the world.

* * *

The Wise One was evil, Isaac saw that now, he saw it in the six red eyes glinting from the rubbery grey hide of this accursed atrocity. They were in so much pain, and now he and the others would have to kill them to save the world. Isaac did not want to do it, he couldn't lose his dad now, he couldn't _be_ the reason he lost his dad and Jenna's parents.

The only other person who seemed to realise the evil that the Wise one had created was Felix, but that did not slow him one bit. He assaulted the beast with all of his might and fury, so filled with rage toward the Wise One. Rather than try to stop Alex who was going to gain absolute dominance over the world when they lit the Beacon, it chose to just try to stop them. It chose to let the world die so that one man would not get his wish.

Isaac redoubled his efforts, his father would understand. They had to do this for the world, he had always told Isaac that the needs of the few don't outweigh the needs of the many, he would be proud that Isaac followed his lesson. Maybe Isaac could be forgiven by committing this sacrifice, this cruelty.

The battle raged for hours and they seemed to not even faze the monstrosity, Karst had joined in feeling herself burn with rage and strength, Psynergy flew and burned through the sky lighting the darkness a myriad of colours. Prox most likely watched the scene tentatively, praying that the final light to burn from the top of the Aerie would be the Mars Beacon. From the town, Kraden prayed for his young friends.

Isaac was on the verge of believing this to be a hopeless battle, a battle they were meant to lose. But then, victory, one of the heads of the dragon tumbled away, searing Psynergy bursting out from the wound. One of the Valeans was now dead. Two more murders before they could save the world.

To think, Vale opposed the very idea of the return of Alchemy. Now the two it had chosen as its heroes, the man who had betrayed the tenants, and the girl who had been stolen, were now working to kill three of the lost residents to return the destructive force. They would never be allowed back into Vale.

The battle continued, all of them falling to exhaustion or weakness at one point only for them to be dragged back into battle after a quick healing. They were in no condition to fight by the end, by the time only one head remained. It was yellow, used Venus aligned Psynergy. It could have been Isaac's or Felix's father. One of them had been murdered already, Felix and Jenna had just lost their mother. They may have lost their father, or it could have been Isaac's.

And so, the attempt at murder continued. Until at long last the final head slid from the grotesque body, falling with one last roar and then a dull thud and squish. Then, because they had known, Felix and Isaac turned away from the heads, knowing what would happen next. Sure enough, a white flash told them that, just as with Karst and Agatio, the others all now realised the truth of their actions.

* * *

**_Ooooh, suspense building. Only one chapter left. (And maybe an epilogue, do tell if I should… maybe wait till after though.)  
Thanks for reading and please, do review. We're nearly at the end so newcomers feel free to flame, just tell me what you think, and you regulars, you know the drill.  
So, thoughts on this chapter? I know it was a _****bit****_ graphic with the death and all that, but try not to think about it. What do you think about Karst's survival? Usually she ends up dying so I thought it would be nice if for once the pink Proxian could survive. (Hmm, note to self, do a fic about her later)  
Interactions between other characters? Jenna and Mia? I'm sure everyone's happy they're trying to get along. Ivan and Sheba? Piers and Felix? Felix and Karst? Garet, Ivan, and Sheba? Ivan and Isaac? Do let me know.  
Well, one (or two with possibility of an epilogue) weeks until the end? How's it all gonna work out? Sorry, but if I told you that it would ruin the entire point of the story, now wouldn't it?_**

Well, thanks as always guys,  
Your friend and writer,  
Droory.


	12. To Run?

**_Hold the carrier-pigeon! The last chapter!? Hot damn, that came quick.  
Well, I'm going to delay you for but a moment as I offer you thanks, I do hope you can handle that.  
I thank any and all who have read this story, be you here since the start or having just discovered it.  
Of course, very special thanks to those who have reviewed:  
_**_Aria on the Planates, AnriMia24, Mr. E Box, rnburchett, Daboss231, Gogrunt, Guest  
**You all reviewed this story and I am forever thankful for that. Truly I thank you, and Anri, I'm sorry I could never personally respond to your reviews chapter after chapter.  
I thank you all of course, it's been a hell of a ride.  
Well, let's get to it, shall we?**_

* * *

_Yes, at the end, when we had conquered everything, I was a shell. The world wanted to smash this shell by destroying something I had wanted returned to me for years. But, the shell-once-fool, had forgotten he had friends. And friends? Well, friends can save any shell and refill if with hope and love._

* * *

T-this wasn't possible! H-how could _t-they_ be here!? They were supposed to be dead! They shouldn't be here! No… no… it couldn't be true… it couldn't… Five years they had been dead. She had got over it. She didn't cry over them anymore, she didn't spend every waking moment wishing it had been her and not them. They couldn't just come back like this and make her relive all of it.

Jenna clutched her mother's bloodied hand, desperately wishing this wasn't real, that maybe she was unconscious and this was a dream… anything but reality. The blood squelched as she gripped the hand, pouring up and down from any gap that allowed it.

Tears ran free, her parents didn't even seem to realise that the daughter they had lost so long ago was sitting right next to them, crying her eyes out. Their eyes fluttered madly, their chests barely rose and fell as they tried to breathe. She just didn't want to believe this. Felix was beside her, just holding her under his arms.

Piers was across from her, his hands working over both of the Valeans, working on every grievous wound the party had dealt to the innocent parents. Blood poured from each gash, it was so obvious that Piers was struggling. All of them had tapped their Psynergy to its limit, all of their Djinn needed to rest having been called upon too many times during the battle.

_"J-Jenna… Felix…"_ Their mother gasped out, the very words seeming painful for her.

Jenna cried, clutching the bloody hand of the woman even tighter, _"Mom… don't leave me…"_

_"It… okay… Jenna… Felix… there… for you…"_ She struggled, blood running from her mouth as she spoke, _"You… are strong… always… so strong…"_

Jenna shook her head. No she wasn't. Her friends made her strong… _he_ made her strong. _He_ couldn't do that for her anymore. She refused. She had to be strong on her own. She had Felix again, and Garet. She had such great friends now, she didn't need _him_ so much anymore.

She shouldn't need her friends to be strong. After everything she had been through she should have been able to be strong without her friends. Everyone always related her to being a strong person, in personality, conviction, Psynergy, physically… but emotionally… emotionally she was weak, unbalanced, and fragile.

She always needed her friends or family to confide in and to support her. She shook with the effort not to burst out into sobs, trying to suppress them to small hiccups of sadness. She had to let her parents believe she was strong, even if everything within her screamed against that.

She had to be strong, just for now.

* * *

All the colour had drained from Isaac's face. He may have known what he was doing during the fight, that it was going to lead to this. Only now had it become real for him, only when he held his father's hand in his own did the weight of his actions finally crush him.

This man was his father, the father he had lost so many years ago. After he left, Isaac wasn't allowed be a boy anymore, he was forced to mature into an adult in a very short time for himself and his mother. How different might everything have been had this man never been lost?

_"Dad…"_ Isaac whispered, letting the tears all from his eyes to freeze on the cold red steel beneath him.

Mia was doing her best to save her love's father, doing everything she could to save Isaac too. She tried desperately to heal all the wounds they had dealt to him, only to feel his heartbeat slipping further and further away each second. She batted away tears, only now realising that it was they who had killed these innocent people.

Isaac new it was a fruitless effort. It was the Wise One's final cruelty. If the world were to be saved the ones who brought it would have to suffer through this horror to make it so. His father would understand, wouldn't he? He always made Isaac do the right thing regardless of what had to be done.

_'The needs of the many…'_ His father would never forgive him if he _hadn't _done everything possible to stop the world's death, even if it meant Isaac had to kill him. He would understand… he would be proud. Isaac had never made him proud before, not in any obvious way that he could remember.

_"Son…"_ Kyle coughed, the look in his eyes showing that he knew of everything that had happened when he was that beast, _"You did… the right thing. Never… never believe that I'm not proud… that I don't love you… Dora and you were always…"_ He coughed twice, pain slashing through every fibre of being, _"Always the most… absolute important part of my life… I've always loved you. Tell your mother… tell her everything… I never stopped loving her or you. I always,_ always_, loved you."_

Isaac forced himself not to cry, his father's last sight could not be seeing his son being weak. He had to know that Isaac was capable of staying strong for Dora as well. Besides, Mia was doing the crying for both of them, her tears pattering down on the Valeans chest as she poured Psynergy into his wounds.

Minutes passed, then the end was signalled by Jenna's piercing soul-shattering scream of despair and disbelief. Isaac winced, not from the sound of the scream or the knowledge that his father was next, from the pain that scream sliced into his soul. He remembered it… it was so familiar. It was that same scream from five years ago.

Isaac let himself cry as his father's hand went limp. He could cry now, his father would understand… he had fought so hard to show he was strong, he was allowed this weakness. Mia moved to his side, cradling him in her arms as het shed all of the tears he had shed five years ago.

Felix stood up, only a single tear streak on his cheeks, pulling the glinting Mars Star from the mythril pouch. Everyone watched the Well as the Star was swallowed. The sky erupted into burning red and gold, but no one on the Aerie cheered. They had nothing to celebrate. After everything they had been through, they weren't allowed to enjoy this moment.

* * *

Sheba let her tears blink free as she left Jenna's room. Felix had gone in to be with his sister, he hadn't been there last time… this was his chance to make everything right, besides he had just lost his parents too. Jenna was shattered though, completely lost and alone. Sheba knew how that felt.

Somewhere it registered that someone may have called out her name, but she didn't notice or think it possible. She retreated to her room, furiously wiping away the tears that kept stinging the corners of her eyes. None of this was fair, was it not bad enough that she had her heart broken, now Jenna had to be alone in the world? She had been forced to watch her parents be carried from the Aerie and carried back through the barren wastelands back to Prox. Was it not bad enough that they were already gone?

This Wise One, this _'guardian' _deity, was a cruel joke of a god if he thought this justified the return of Alchemy. Surely he could have spent his time punishing Alex instead, create some _'miracle'_ that even Alex wouldn't be able to overcome. This was as much his fault as that god's, he deserved to be punished. With any luck, that explosion of Alchemy they had seen high above Mt. Aleph had been enough to destroy him but save Vale. The Valeans had been through enough.

Sheba wiped away her continuously flowing tears, all of them for Jenna. Felix and Isaac may have lost their elders as well, but it was Jenna who was her best friend. It was Jenna who had been the first real friend she ever had, so it was only right that her tears be for her. She was crying so much though, she shouldn't be… it's not like she had family to lose. There was that adopted family… the one she never saw as a family.

There was a knock at the door as she reached that thought, which had made some of her tears be for herself. She wiped them away as best she could, trying to hide their sheer volume. The others would understand a few tears, but not the amount she was producing.

Trying to wear her best sombre smile she opened the door to find Ivan standing on the opposite side, wearing the very same smile she was.

_"Hi."_ She said meekly, her voice slightly cracked.

Ivan always seemed to be the one who tried to cheer her up, and she was so happy for it. He was such a great friend. He did nothing for the first moment or two, just looking at her. Sheba stood still, reflecting on the situation from his side. Maybe he hadn't come here to console here, maybe he had just come to talk not expecting tears, maybe he wanted…

Ivan pulled her into a hug suddenly, having seen the tears and the streaks. She wrapped him up in response, letting her tears flow again. Ivan stood still, just letting her release whatever sadness she had. He didn't need to read her mind, nor she his, they knew what the other felt and were more than happy to help the other through it.

The hug lasted a few minutes. When at last it broke, Ivan smiled to her, wiping away the tears with the back of his finger.

_"It's okay."_ He said, though tears were in his eyes too, _"We beat everything else, we'll beat this."_

Sheba nodded, so glad to be friends with Ivan, allowing him access to the room before closing the door. In such a short time he had become one of her closest friends, and so easily. He always knew what to say, no matter the situation, he knew what to do, how to do it.

Sheba pulled him into a more tender hug this time, no tears being shed between the two. They were just together, free of the trouble of everything outside the room. They held each other silently, letting the other know they would always help.

* * *

Piers held Jenna closer, letting her cry into his shoulder. She wasn't capable of anything else and Piers couldn't blame her. She had already been through so much when it came to family, now she had gone through it all again. This had been even more unexpected though. From what he had heard of that night, the possibility of death for anyone was very possible. That hadn't dulled the shock when four had died though.

But this time… this time they had just reappeared, from nowhere because of that cursed rock, and died within minutes of Jenna's reuniting with them. They came back into her life so abruptly and head left it even quicker, being able to do anything to console the girl.

Piers had tried everything, he had tapped his own life to try and save Jenna from this horror. He had failed, and for that he would never forgive himself. All he could now was to try and comfort the lost girl. Sheba, sitting on the other side of the girl, tried to do the very same. No one spoke though. The last thing Jenna needed was some words that reminded her that her parents were gone… again.

The door clicked open and Felix entered. All but Jenna looked up, Sheba seemed to realise the situation and left, closing the door behind her as Felix walked to his sister's side. Piers relinquished his hold around Jenna to allow her brother to be the pillar of support she needed… to be the brother he should be.

Piers looked into his best friend's eyes as Jenna let her tears run into Felix's chest. There was such pain in them… pain that he had tried to save Jenna from for years. Piers had known of the survival of the parents since Lemuria… he understood Felix's decision. Piers had just lost his mother, he too wanted to save Jenna from that pain.

They had both failed.

Piers nodded to Felix, tapping him on the arm twice and squeezing Jenna's shoulders before he left to allow the siblings to be there for each other. It had been the first time they had been able for years. It may have seemed uncaring to leave two people who just lost their parents alone… but it was the right thing to do.

Breathing a deep sigh as he let the door close behind him, Piers headed downstairs. The lobby was devoid of all but two people. All of Prox was celebrating through the snow strewn streets. They had lost many warriors, suffered such hardships, but they were free from it now. They were all saved. There would be time later to mourn… the lost would want the town to be happy… it was why they fought.

He took a seat at the table the two were at, somewhat surprised to see them sitting so close together. Garet had the faint remnants of tear streaks across his face, and a mug of ale clutched tightly in his hand. Karst sat across from him, saying nothing. She had led the battalion of Proxian warriors with Agatio, and she was the only on to return… Piers couldn't imagine the guilt she felt for surviving.

He grasped Garet's shoulder as he sat beside him, _"How is he?"_

Garet shook his head, _"Not great. Mia's still with him. Ivan and I left just a bit ago. Mia's always been good at consoling people, we figure she'll do it better without us. I know I should be there for my oldest friend… but I just think he doesn't need me with him right now. And Jenna?"_

Piers matched Garet's movements as he thought of Jenna, _"Very bad. You know how much she's been through in her life… this has just brought it all back and piled onto it. She's not coping well… but Felix is there for her."_

_"Used to be Isaac…"_ Garet commented offhand.

Piers nodded, _"Yes… maybe they'll help each other through this. How are you?"_

Garet shrugged, _"Not sure. I always got on with them… but I thought they were dead. I'm not really close enough to feel so bad… I've cried sure, but that's only right. I just feel real bad for Isaac and Jenna, they went through all this already. I know they're older and stronger than we were back then, but that doesn't change how hard this is. I'd go to Jenna now… but I have this feeling that I shouldn't… not just yet."_

Piers nodded. He wasn't sure what to say. Garet had gone through all this with them the first time, he knew how bad it had been, if he did not know what to do then Piers would have no luck trying to figure it out. Garet looked up suddenly, across the table, trying to wear a smile.

_"Are you okay, Karst?" _He asked kindly.

To say that Piers and Karst were surprised would be an understatement. Piers blinked once before glancing between the two of them, trying to confirm that, yes, that actually happened. Karst stared wide-eyed across the table. Her normally cold and fiery exterior showing weakness for the first time in Piers and Garet's memories, even when she had been dying in the Lighthouse she seemed strong.

The Proxian girl blinked once, twice, and a third time, before she was sure Garet had asked that question. Then she let her usual presence to return to her.

_"Don't worry for me."_ She stated as gently as she could while being blunt.

Garet understood the want to seem to remain strong, _"If you don't want to talk, that's fine. Piers and I are here if you do though."_

The girl nodded and looked down at her lap. The two Adepts on the other side of the table swore she may have muttered a _'thank you' _and that a slightly more pinkish tone had crossed her cheeks, that could have just been the light on her face though. Garet and Piers smiled to each other, and just sat silently at the table. There was nothing more they could do for anyone right now, and trying to attempt some normal conversation would just be offensive to everyone else in the situation.

Karst spoke to them eventually.

* * *

Ivan nodded to Garet, the two simultaneously coming to the understanding that it would be best to leave Isaac alone with Mia. If there was one person on Weyard who could help him through this right now, it was Mia. The two exchanged some quick words of comfort with their leader, wrapping their arms around his shoulder or gently punching his arm, before they left.

Garet immediately went down stairs. Ivan made to follow before he heard the click of a door from up the hall. Sheba stood outside Jenna's room for a moment, wiping her eyes. His heart tugged him toward the girl.

_"Sheba?"_ He called up the hall.

She didn't respond, not seeing to hear him. He understood, after all how could she even believe that someone would call out to her when three of their friends had just lost parents? He contemplated just letting her be by herself, just to let her get past whatever she wanted however she did it.

_'It must be great, knowing you're not alone in the world… I'm alone, Ivan… I don't have family.'_

He felt the regret pull at him as he remembered the first conversation he had ever had with the girl. She was alone in the world. She may have had an adopted family, but she had told him she never considered them her family. All she had in the world was the seven of her friends.

Ivan understood that. He may have not truly considered his family a family, Lady Layana was a good mother, and Hammet could sometimes be a loving father when he wasn't obsessed with work. Ivan had found Hama on this quest, he had found a home and part of his family. He hadn't even expected it.

Sheba though, she was on this quest for that very reason. She _longed_ for family, for answers, for anything. Something to explain to her who she was, why she was, how she fit into the world… anything. She had found nothing though, and yet, she was always so upbeat and happy. Ivan should have been a more considerate friend.

They had spent their time trying to prevent others from being alone, trying to forge something to save the others from loneliness. And what had Ivan done? He had teased her through flirts, not even considering how alone she might feel. All the times he should have been a better friend…

Now was one of those times.

He walked up to her door, listening carefully to the noises beyond it. He could hear gentle sobs echoing around the room. He had shed his share of tears this day, but that sound made fresh ones form in his eyes. Deciding that Sheba needed someone now, more than ever, at the end of their quest when they would all have to go their separate ways, Ivan rapped his knuckles against the wood.

He stood up, straight, trying to seem strong as he heard sounds from the room. Forcing a smile onto his lips as best he could, he wiped away some tears, and waited for the door to open.

Sheba smiled to him as she pulled open the door. The tear streaks on her cheeks shone in the half-light of the hallway. For a moment, Ivan took in the sight of the girl in front of him, and then he tried to decide what to do. Acting on impulse, he wrapped his arms around the girl, hoping that it would help her, let her know she wasn't alone.

She cried into his shoulder, making Ivan question if he had done the right thing. He said nothing though, he just let her cry, and held her closer. She calmed eventually and Ivan wiped away her tears, smiling as fully as he could to her, and she returned it. She ushered him into the room before hugging him again, and this time she shed no tears.

Ivan was just happy to be there for the girl he had let be alone for so long.

* * *

Felix held his sister close, closer than he had in years. He had hoped to avoid exactly this. He had hidden the knowledge of their parents survival to save Jenna from this sadness. Anything could have happened to them since he left Prox, but that… that rock was just an evil sadist. It seemed to take joy in making those who would save the world it was supposed to _protect _suffer.

Felix swore to end it. He would do everything he could to be rid of that so called protector. Clearly the world was not in its best interest. He was more concerned about man's evil than the fate of so many innocents. Alex's evil… he wanted to ensure he would never get his wish, and rather than just try to stop him, he saw the best course of action was to punish those who would make Alex's wish true.

He would have to silence him and the Wise One. He was the one who had continued this quest, so this was as much his fault as those two evils. He shook his thoughts away from revenge… his sister was crying in his arms, and had done nothing but cry since they had won. This should have been a time for celebration. They had saved the world, and their parents should have been waiting with open arms as they returned to Prox triumphant.

He couldn't begin to imagine what Jenna felt. He was a closed man, but Jenna had no qualms about hiding her feeling and she had so many. She had lost their parents, and him, before. Isaac and Garet had been the ones there for her then… not the case this time.

He cradled his sister, as she rocked back and forth, her body wracked with sobs and wails. Felix rubbed his hand up and down her arm, just holding her. He had no idea what to do, how do you console someone who has lost her parents for the second time?

_"W-why, F-Felix!?"_ She wailed, her voice breaking with each sound, _"Why did he b-b-bring them b-back!?"_

That's right... to her they were always dead. To her, the Wise One had brought them back to life to be killed again. She didn't know the truth, she didn't know that they had been living in this frozen town since that night. Would it be right to tell her? Or would it be better that she didn't know?

_"Why d-did he do that t-to them!? They were dead! T-they… Felix!"_ She exclaimed, burying herself back into his chest.

Felix pulled his sister closer, desperately searching for anything to say that might console her, _"I… I don't know, Jenna."_

How could he answer? How could anyone fathom the machinations of an all-powerful being like the Wise One, a being who has watched over the world since the time of Alchemy? Maybe he hadn't intended their parents die, maybe he thought events would have gone differently… or maybe he was just a cruel bastard who made sure that if Alchemy was to be returned there would be suffering.

Jenna continued to cry, completely swallowed by her own despair. There was a knock on the door. Felix, being sure to be as slow as he could to leave his sister's side, went to answer it. His face became as stone as he opened the door.

* * *

Mia held Isaac as he stared blankly across the room. She couldn't begin to imagine what this was like for him. She had lost loved ones before… but his father had died before and now again. He was completely unresponsive. He had been like this before the Lighthouse too… she wasn't even sure she wanted to know what he was going through.

Her thoughts drifted to her cousin for a moment, to Alex. This was his fault… if not for him then the Wise One wouldn't have tested them, they wouldn't have had to kill the Valeans. She felt physically sick just knowing she was at all related to him… that he just _used_ everyone for his stupid ambitions. She wanted him dead… she had hurt her enough, but now he had hurt everyone she cared about. He deserved death, slow and painful. She was not one to wish for pain to be inflicted, but this once she thought it justified.

It had to be so horrible. Losing a loved one is always so tough, but to lose one twice, and so soon after being reunited with them, that was just cruel. She had no words to offer Isaac, nothing to cheer him up, she had no way of making this situation better.

She hadn't been able to save his father. She had been the one who allowed the life to slip from the man as his son held his hand in his last moments. She had failed in her duty as a healer. She had failed to save the man and had failed to save Isaac, the boy she loved.

There was no way, no matter what, to make this situation better. This was one of those things that has to be struggled through, bested, and become forever scarred into the soul. This wasn't something that could be fixed over time, this was one of those things that would be with you forever. Those things that could never be forgotten and shape who you are.

Too many of them turn you into something dark, someone who will never return to normality… into someone like Felix. She couldn't let that happen to Isaac.

There was no way to fight it, and Mia hated that. She was a healer, it was her job to help people, and to know you couldn't… it hurt, especially when it is someone so close to you. Isaac was just closing up, not hearing any of the words his friends had said to him. He was just lost in his own little world.

His own little world so filled with sadness and depression.

Mia hugged him tighter, trying to squeeze some response from him. She got nothing, she hadn't honestly expected that to work, but she was entirely out of ideas. Isaac was just lost and sometimes there are things that hurt so deep that they can never be cured… unless they're cured by the right person.

She tried, she so desperately tried for him. He wasn't even shedding tears. The glittering bands of tears that remained on his cheeks were the only evidence of emotion he had… and they had been shed long ago. He was just empty now… just a shell of his former self.

A shell had to be shown that life was worth it… it had to be refilled with hope and love, if left empty for too long it fills itself with hate and spite. The shell becomes like Felix. She couldn't let Isaac turn into someone like him, someone who didn't even enjoy the company of friends.

She had to save him from that fate.

* * *

Jenna just couldn't handle this, she just wanted it to end. Why, why was the world just assaulting her lately? First they tore Isaac from her life and now her parents again. Why was she, and those she loved more than life itself, the target of so much pain? Why did it have to be this way?

She had lost her parents, and Felix, before. She had never recovered from the pain of that. The pain of being left absolutely alone in the world. Everyone in Vale was always nice to her after that, but she always saw such pity for the girl who had survived. Often she had wondered if it would not be better for her to have died with them… or to just end it herself.

Those thoughts never became real though, for two reasons. Reasons with the names Isaac and Garet. They had been with her from day one, and they never left her side or let her be alone even after the Boulder. They had always been so afraid for her. There had never been pity in their eyes though. All they showed was love and care for their oldest friend.

They had been the reasons she survived those three years in Vale. They had carried her on their shoulders, laughing all the way, as they moved through the years. She was never allowed be unhappy around them, they made it impossible. That's what friends did.

She had chased Isaac away from her though, burning the bridges between them so he could never come back to her. Garet was still there for her though, and she had Felix too. She had so many great friends now as well, Piers, Ivan, Sheba, Kraden, Mia. For some reason though, she couldn't stop thinking that she wouldn't be able to get through this without Isaac.

She had screamed for him to save her from the Agatio dragon. Him. He was always the one to save her, always the one to help her through everything. The reason for that? Because he was the best at it. He never gave up on her, ever. He stayed with her long into nights to ensure she was okay. He was always, _always_, there for her. Maybe this time…

No… no… that portion of their lives was done. He would find someone new to save, most likely Mia, and she would find someone new to be with through all the hard times. They could never return to what they had. She had ensured that.

She sniffed, coughing through her sobs, trying to stop the torrent that poured from her eyes. It didn't work of course. She pleaded with Felix for some explanation as to why this happened, trying desperately to figure out why the world hated them all so much. All they wanted to do was save it, and it showed them nothing but hate.

Felix had no answer, and that did not help at all.

All she could do is cry and cry, regretting everything. Then there was a knock at the door and Felix left her side. She went wide eyed as she stared out past her brother into the hall.

* * *

Isaac just shook his head as the others all tried to console him, but how could they even think they could make things better? He had killed his father. It was his father's blood that was stained into his clothes. He may have known he was killing his own father, and Jenna's parents, but that made no difference.

The worst part though was that he wasn't even really thinking of his father. His thoughts dwelled on Jenna, and on how much he had hurt her, after everything he had already done he went on to murder her parents. Was he just a centre of grief for the poor girl? All he seemed to do since meeting her again in Contigo is cause her pain.

She was probably in her room, absolutely shattered. He remembered all too well how she had been after the Mt. Aleph Boulder. It was probably an exact mirror of what was happening now. She probably didn't even understand why this had happened, not that any of them even did. She probably hadn't stopped crying, not as though anyone would blame her.

He wanted to be there for her, like he was when she first lost her family. He wanted to run to her, comfort her, let her know that everything would be alright as long as they stayed strong together. He couldn't though. He wasn't allowed. Not anymore. Not after everything he had done to her.

Now it would be best for him to just remain away from her, rather than cause her more pain. Besides, this time she had Felix. She didn't need him to come running to save her again.

He had promised her before to do just that, and she had promised him the same. The promise seemed like a different life, from a time when everything was right in the world. A world where there was no sickness beyond a little flu, a world where no one ever died, a world where everyone was always happy. That was the world he had made that promise in, when both of them lived in it.

It was so long ago now, did it even apply anymore? Surely she never wanted to see him running to save her anymore. That role would be saved for anyone else, her brother, Garet, Piers… anyone. Just not him, it wasn't his role anymore.

_"Isaac."_ Mia piped up sternly.

Isaac looked up, surprised, Mia's tone was far more blunt than she would ever allow. There was sadness etched into the Imilian healer's features, though she seemed more determined and defiant than anything.

_"Mia?"_ He croaked out, only now realising how broken his voice was after his silent sadness.

_"I'm sorry I have to do this."_ She said gently before she slapped him across the face.

Paired with the freezing temperature around them that stung his cheek like nothing else, and added with the surprise of who had slapped him, Isaac was stuck wide-eyed staring in whatever direction Mia's hand had snapped his face to.

_"Sorry."_ She said quickly, running a quick Ply over the handprint she had left, _"But you need to snap out of this."_

_"Mia…"_ He replied weakly, feeling nothing now.

She took a seat beside him and held his hand in both of hers, looking him right in the eyes not that he was attentive, _"Go to her."_ She smiled, even though it was sad.

Isaac swore he had to have misheard her, _"Mia?"_ he questioned, looking the girl right in the eyes.

Mia smiled, sad understanding entering it, _"It's okay. I'll always love you, but Jenna… Jenna's love is something I can't even begin to match."_

After her talk with Jenna in Mars Lighthouse she had come to realise this. Jenna hadn't been keen on talking of Isaac, but when she did she couldn't hide that spark in her eyes. That love. The love that showed no matter how angry or betrayed she felt because Isaac. She would always love him, no matter what.

Mia just felt horrible really… she saw everything Jenna felt, everything she and Isaac had caused. Jenna heart was broken, she felt so betrayed… and Mia was partly responsible for it. The fiery girl had always loved Isaac so, so, much. Mia loved Isaac… but it was nothing to compare to Jenna's.

_"Mia, I can't just…"_

_"I'm breaking up with you then."_ Mia stated, showing no tears, _"You haven't been the man I fell in love with since I first kissed you. Since then you changed into a man filled with regret and betrayal. I did that to you, because you're _meant_ to be with Jenna. It's okay, I'm fine with it."_

It was all true, which was the worst of it. Since that first time, Isaac had never been the same, he had changed so much. From that first moment his heart was just gripped with regret and guilt because of his betrayal.

Mia smiled fully which pulled a smile from Isaac. He really didn't want this. This just made it seem like Mia was in the way of him and Jenna. That wasn't how he saw it, that was never how he saw it. Yes, he had always wanted to be with Jenna, but it was too late for that.

Moreover, would Mia even be doing this if Jenna's parents had died?

_"Mia, that's really sweet." _Isaac started, squeezing her hand, _"But, you wouldn't do this if it wasn't for their deaths… besides, it's a bit late…"_

_"Isaac…"_ She whispered, softly placing her hand on where she had slapped him, _"You know I _would_ do this… I'm just angry it's taken so long. The circumstances don't matter. You two need, deserve, each other. I'll get over it, we're young. Jenna though, all she has left is Felix… and I can't see that as a good thing. Her youth is gone, long ago."_

Her hand moved to his and she stood up, Isaac unable to say anything. Mia's words had struck him, hard. His thoughts had already been for Jenna… but now there was a new light shone on them. Her… youth was gone? She was still young, they all were… if she had lost her youth now… that's just terrible.

By the time he realised what Mia was planning though it was too late, they were already out in the hall and accelerating toward Jenna's room. He tried to reach for Mia's arm, but before he got to it the door had already been knocked. His heart froze in his throat, and he retreated behind Mia, trying to shrink away from view.

Felix answered the door, his face turning to stone and his eyes burning through Mia into Isaac. Mia though, showed no fear. She stared Felix down, unflinchingly.

_"Are you okay, Jenna?"_ She called past him, into the room.

From the room there were some sniffles and a sob before the girl replied, _"Mm-hmm."_ She mumbled, sniffling again.

_"I hope so."_ Mia said kindly, though her gaze did not waver from Felix, _"I have someone here who would like to try and cheer you up, if you want to see him."_

_"No."_ Felix stated quickly, moving to close the door, but Mia's foot stopped it.

She stared down the Venus Adept, staring right into what Jenna and Isaac could become if they weren't helped, _"I wasn't aware you spoke for your sister, Felix. Jenna?"_

_"Felix… p-please leave."_ Jenna's voice came, Felix turned to protest, but was cut short, _"No. I'd like to see him."_

Felix grumbled, storming out of the room and across the hall where he stood watching the door. Mia smiled fully to Jenna, letting her know everything in the angelic curve, before she stood to the side to reveal Isaac. The Adept's face was turned to the floor, but a quick tap in the arm from Mia changed that.

Isaac tried to smile as best he could, and Jenna did the same. Mia smiled once more to Jenna, making sure she knew, before shutting the door behind Isaac. She turned to find Felix glaring furiously down at her.

_"Why did you do that?"_ He growled through clenched teeth.

Mia stared back defiantly, empowered by her reasoning, _"They'd become like you if they were apart. I won't allow that. The world doesn't need two more people like you, Felix. Only together can they heal properly, and I won't let you stop it."_

_"Big words."_ Felix challenged, but Mia didn't back down, _"But thank you."_

Mia, who had been ready for a verbal beat-down and to return one was shocked, _"F-for what?"_

_"You're right. Jenna would have become like me, and I'd hate to see that. And you gave up your own happiness for her… so thank you."_ Jenna's brother stated concisely before turning on his heel and moving downstairs.

Mia smiled at the closed door that Isaac and Jenna were behind, whispering good luck to them and love for Isaac before she went downstairs to join the others. She wasn't sad. She felt happy. She had just given up her own love for someone else and she was happy.

She didn't really care that she had given up Isaac. She was happy that those two could help each other, and be together after all the difficulty. She smiled as she joined the table the others were at, surprised to see that Karst was smiling with Garet and Piers.

* * *

_"Jenna…"_ Isaac muttered as Mia shut the door behind him.

From the silence in the room they could hear Felix and Mia's argument. Isaac for one was rather shocked by Mia's statement toward Felix, he never would never have thought they could become someone like him. That's really why she wanted this. She was so wonderful.

_"Isaac…"_ Jenna said weakly, sniffling and hiccupping.

Isaac went to her side and sat down, taking her hand in his. She looked into his eyes and he watched hers. Neither of them said anything. They both understood. Jenna still cried for her parents, Isaac for his father.

Jenna rested her head on Isaac's shoulder, letting the tears flow, squeezing his hand. Isaac wrapped his arm around the girl, pulling her closer and squeezing her hand in return. He rested his head on top of hers, the two staring out the window at the gentle flow of delicate snowflakes beyond it.

They were so surrounded by the essences of Mercury, and it had been an angel of Mercury that had allowed them this. Mia, the girl who gave it all up so they could have it instead. There really was no other girl like her.

Jenna smiled, even if her tears still fell. She was so glad she had managed to become friends with Mia. This would have been so hard, if it would even have happened, had Jenna not tried to make up for everything she had done to the woman. She made a promise to herself, to make sure that she and Mia would become best friends before they got back to Vale. After everything Mia had done for her, that was the least she could do. Maybe she could try and set her up as well…

Isaac smiled too, holding Jenna closer. He would have to apologise to Mia… she would never have had to do this had Isaac just done the right thing from the beginning. He wasn't exactly sure what the right thing was, but he knew that if he had done it so much hurt could have been avoided. He would never be able to make this up to Mia, no matter what he did. Seemed he was forever in her debt.

Jenna turned her eyes up slightly, red and bloodshot from all her tears, to catch Isaac in her sight. Isaac noticed this and looked down at her. They smiled, though all of their sadness still possessed them. There was a message in the tears though, that same message they always exchanged whenever one or the other was upset.

It was that promise they had made to each other so long ago, that promise that said they would always help each other through anything no matter what. This time they had needed help to get there, and the promise now extended to Mia as well. It was that promise though, that made everything better.

The knowledge that one would always be there for the other, there's no feeling greater than that. They each turned back to the sight beyond the window, to the peaceful flakes of mercury serenely tumbling past the window, and smiled thanking Mia again. They both recited the promise as they looked out.

_'I promise, no matter where you are when you need me, I'll run to you. As fast as I can.'_

They were young then, but that promise reminded them of how much they had always loved each other.

* * *

**_Well… there it is. Let go of the carrier-pigeon now.  
I know, I know. I'm going to be hunted down by _**_Mudshippers** and all the **Valeshippers** are gonna jump to defend me and an epic war will result… apologies in advance to any who die in the bloody battles.  
**Mudhsippers**, I apologise. **Anri**, I really am sorry, but this story has been heading toward either Valeshipping or Isaac being alone, and I wanted a happy ending.  
**Valeshippers**, if you'll just halt the celebrations for a moment, I hope you're relatively happy with this ending. Oh, and **Aria**? Try not to party too hard because of the euphoria of this ending, eh?  
**Windshippers, **their moment together was sweet wasn't it? They have possibility. **Mr. E? **Your opinion, seeing as you are the resident fan of them, would be appreciated.  
Those who wanted other ships… I don't know what you want. **Flame?** Same as with Mud, it was never gonna happen, so I apologise. **Dusk?** Yeah, never planned for that, I just wanted Karst to survive for once. It doesn't happen often you know.**_

**_Anyway, thanks so much for reading this humble little story.  
I ask you to please review and drop your opinions (main story's over now, you don't have to worry about it, matter of fact I encourage you)_**

**_Also… if you want an epilogue I'm more than willing to write it if you want. Most of my time is free and I like to write, so if you would like one do tell, I'd be more than happy to. (I also have a poll open now, if you don't want to review but want some closure)  
_**

**_Well, seeing as this could be the last time I ever sign off for the readers of this story, I thank you all again and lament over the fact that I can never get a little chuckle out of review discussions for this again._**

_**Your friend and very thankful writer,**_  
_**Droory.**_


End file.
